Prisonniers de Poudlard
by sorciere noire
Summary: Une brume étrange s'installe sur Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Une brume qui va donner bien du fil à retordre à nos amis qui auront fort à faire pour en sortir vivants.
1. Chapter 1

**1 Prisonniers de Poudlard**

Albus Dumbledore avait mal à la tête, ce matin. Une terrible douleur, comme si on laminait son cerveau et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement, même son thé paraissait sans saveur. Les potions de Severus, son maître des potions, n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui. Des choses sortaient de son crâne, des pensées maussades et mortelles, des pensées qu'il aurait voulu garder à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pouvait retenir ses sombres desseins, ils déferlaient comme un fleuve furieux qui débordait de son lit et s'insinuait dans tous les interstices qui se trouvaient dans son bureau et ses quartiers pour ramper dans le château.

Il devait bouger, on avait besoin de lui, rumina l'homme en enfilant sa robe de sorcier en retenant une grimace de fatigue qui s'était installé dans son corps depuis plusieurs jours déjà, voir des semaines.

-Le temps est maussade ce matin, se fit la réflexion un certain jeune homme dont le regard vert sondait le ciel devenu gris alors qu'il ouvrait les volets de son appartement située à Pré-au-Lard. Là il pensait profiter de sa journée de congé pour retourner dans son lit et paresser jusqu'à pas d'heure. Manque de chance, un volatile s'agrippa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et tapota sur la vitre avec son bec. Faire semblant de ne pas le voir était impossible.

Harry intercepta la chouette d'Hermione, la caressa quelques secondes puis retira le pli qu'elle lui avait envoyé. L'oiseau se laissa faire sans rechigner puis sautilla sur un perchoir où il savait trouver d'excellentes graines de chez Chouette-Rapace.

"Tu es attendu à Poudlard, voilà trop longtemps que tu n'es pas passé me voir, dois-je te rappeler que tu as promis de venir voilà deux mois de cela. Tu as intérêt à rappliquer aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est ta journée de congé, Harry. Et pour une fois sois à l'heure"

Oui, bon c'est vrai qu'elle avait raison, il retardait le moment d'aller lui rendre visite et avec un mot comme celui-ci il ne pouvait plus refuser l'invitation délicate et pleine de douceur de son amie. Le jeune homme soupira puis se prépara en prenant son temps. Trois quart d'heure plus tard il ferma la porte de son petit appartement à clef puis transplana jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Tu vois je suis venu, fit Harry, jeune auror de vingt-cinq ans, en s'adressant à son amie qui terminait de ranger ses copies sur une pile déjà conséquente. Il est chouette ton bureau, bien rangé, pas comme le mien, un vrai foutoir je te raconte pas !

-Harry, déjà élève ici tu étais bordélique, et crois-moi le mot est bien choisi. Cela dit je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as trop manqué.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda sérieusement le jeune sorcier. D'après Ron tu en fais trop, comme d'habitude. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Ron exagère, je me porte comme un charme.

-Tu sais que ça ne l'empêchera pas de se faire du souci, hein ?

-Je suis professeur à Poudlard, Harry, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais ma vie tous les jours.

-Toi et moi on le sait, mais pas lui apparemment, il doit croire que tes étudiants te torturent méchamment, sourit le sorcier. Et avec Snape et Drago, ça se passe comment ?

-Drago est charmant, on est devenu des amis, ce que Ron ignore sinon il viendrait me faire la leçon, quand à Snape il reste égal à lui-même.

-Ouais, j'imagine.

-Si tu vois Ronald, dis-lui qu'il cesse de se prendre la tête. Je vais bien.

-Je le lui dirai demain, enfin s'il réussit son match de quidditch sinon il ne sera pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

-Et toi ton boulot, comment tu t'en sors ? interrogea Hermione en se levant.

-Si tu prends en compte le fait que je suis auror depuis cinq ans déjà, ironisa Harry Potter.

-C'est vrai, se moqua la jeune femme. Je crois que je commence à fatiguer.

-Justement, je suis là pour te changer les idées aujourd'hui. Alors pas de copies à corriger.

-Oh ! tu as vu ? s'exclama Hermione en regardant vers l'unique fenêtre de son bureau située au deuxième étage du château. Quel brouillard, c'est étonnant !

-Oui, quand je suis parti de chez moi, à Pré-au-Lard, il arrivait des collines. C'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle il est arrivé ici. Cela dit c'est normal, non ? On est dans une région de brouillard.

\- Aussi épais je n'avais jamais vu.

Harry regarda son amie, une question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le brouillard le taraudait.

-Je peux te poser une question ? murmura le gryffondor, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre...

-Je connais ta question, souffla la jeune femme en se tournant vers Harry, tu te demandes pourquoi Ron et moi ça n'a pas marché ?

-Oui, je trouve ça trop...enfin c'est comme si je ne vous connaissais plus, pourtant vous étiez si proche, je n'y comprends plus rien.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, nous n'étions pas prêts...

-Il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait un besoin urgent de se protéger de la clarté de Harry. Bon sang ! Il n'y avait que lui pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Non mais vraiment je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça ! s'exclama le professeur d'étude des moldus. Tu crois que vraiment j'ai le temps pour ça ?

-Je ne te juge pas, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie...

-Encore heureux ! marmonna la sorcière entre ses dents.

-Clairement je t'ennuie avec mes questions, ricana le jeune homme. Je vais te laisser maintenant, on se verra au déjeuner, Albus m'attend chez lui pour boire le thé et ensuite ma journée sera pour toi.

Quand l'auror disparut de son bureau, Hermione relâcha son souffle. Elle n'avait pas véritablement menti, il n'y avait absolument rien entre Drago et elle, même si elle perdait complétement ses moyens quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs. L'homme qu'il était devenu était vraiment charismatique et ses yeux ensorceleurs, un hymne à la luxure qui s'accordaient sur un air de musique endiablé. Elle devait oublier ce serpentard, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Le château de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, se trouvait complétement cerné de brume maintenant. Un brouillard épais aux reflets gris et noirs qui n'augurait rien de bon. Les arbres alentours ressemblaient à des fantômes qui agitaient leurs longs bras décharnés pour attraper des choses invisibles. Les sons au dehors étaient assourdis, étouffés, presque inexistants. Jamais à Poudlard on avait vu un brouillard aussi intense, aussi menaçant, comme si tout était figé dans le temps.

Surnaturel était le mot pour désigner l'état du paysage autour du château.

Les étudiants s'agitaient, inquiets et superstitieux. De la brume sombre n'amenait jamais une bonne nouvelle dans ces contrées.

-Albus ? tenta Minerva McGonagall en voyant le vieil homme s'asseoir dans son fauteuil comme un somnambule qui aurait perdu tous ses repères. Était-il malade ? se demanda-t-elle en lorgnant sur son visage pour voir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre.

-C'est un mauvais présage, murmura le directeur de Poudlard en passant sa main sur son front moite et douloureux. Ça ne nous mènera rien de bon.

-Ce brouillard ? Voyons c'est ridicule ! Ce sont des superstitions dangereuses et puériles, mon cher ami.

L'homme cligna des yeux. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Il avait déjà été témoin de ce phénomène quand il était encore un petit enfant de quatre ou cinq ans. Autant dire que cela remontait à loin. Cependant il se souvenait encore du grand malheur qui s'était abattu sur le monde magique. Minerva ne pouvait savoir, elle n'avait pas connu ça.

-Qu'on ferme immédiatement les portes du château, cria le vieil homme en se tournant vers les nombreux portraits qui jalonnaient les murs de son bureau avec un regard un peu fou. J'interdis aux étudiants de quitter Poudlard pour quelques raisons que ce soit sous peine de punitions sévères.

La directrice des gryffondors poussa un hoquet d'étonnement et de peur mêlé.

Le vieil homme retomba dans son fauteuil, il n'en pouvait plus tellement il était épuisé. Et s'il se souvenait bien, là aussi il avait eu un mal de tête horrible quand il était enfant, le même jour où le brouillard était apparu. Une coïncidence ?

Minerva s'approcha de l'homme qui tentait de montrer bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter son amie.

-Je ne crois pas que nous devrions en arriver là, Albus. Ceci n'est pas dangereux, retenta la dame au chignon impeccable en désignant la brume au dehors, interrompue par l'entrée retentissante d'Argus Rusard, essoufflé et échevelé, l'œil heureux de voir qu'enfin son directeur mettait au pli les élèves de cette école. Quelle bonne idée de les enfermer dans le château !

-Toutes les issues sont bloquées, monsieur le directeur, dit-il avec satisfaction et jubilation. Les elfes et moi y avons personnellement veillé.

-Très bien, fit Dumbledore en jetant un énième regard au dehors par la fenêtre de son bureau alors qu'un tremblement le secoua des pieds à la tête.

-Nous voilà prisonniers, gronda Minerva McGonagall. J'en connais à qui ça ne va pas plaire, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à un certain serpentard, maître des potions, qui allait voir rouge de rester dans l'enceinte du château avec des élèves surexcités.

La brume s'intensifia si cela était encore possible. Elle avait rampé comme un serpent vicieux jusqu'au pied de Poudlard et maintenant elle partait à l'assaut de ses murs. Le vieil homme réprima un second violent frisson puis regarda son amie quitter son bureau de sa démarche droite et outragé.

-Professeur ? s'étonna Harry quand il pénétra chez le vieil homme qui avait regagné ses appartements. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'auror s'avança près du directeur. Oui quelque chose n'allait pas, jamais il n'avait vu Albus aussi concentré, aussi inquiet et terrorisé. Son regard était ailleurs, comme s'il était parti dans un autre monde, et pas quelque chose de joyeux d'après les multiples rides sur son front qui se chevauchaient.

L'homme ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à réchauffer ses rhumatismes devant un bon feu de cheminée. Ses pensées voyageant pendant l'année de ses quatre ans. Cherchant une réponse à ses délires et à ses questions.

Harry s'approcha du sorcier et tapota sur son épaule pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

-Oh, c'est toi, Harry ! Prends un siège et viens près de moi.

-Seriez-vous souffrant ? Vous avez mauvaise mine là !

-Non, non, je ne suis pas malade...peux-tu me dire quelle heure il est ?

-Onze heures quarante-cinq...

-C'est encore trop tôt.

-Encore trop tôt pour quoi faire ?

-Rien, n'écoute pas mes divagations, Harry. Cela dit nous devrions nous rendre dans la grande salle, j'ai une annonce à faire.

La salle à manger était déjà pleine à craquer quand ils arrivèrent. Tous attendaient de savoir pourquoi toutes les issues du château avaient été bloquées. Les fantômes ayant fait passer la nouvelle plus vite qu'un boulet de canon lancé à toute vitesse.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant près de Minerva qui s'était tournée vers lui. On dirait qu'il se prépare quelque chose et je dois dire que je n'aime pas trop ça.

-Albus a fait fermer les issues de Poudlard, le renseigna la directrice des gryffondors.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

-Le brouillard.

-Quoi le brouillard, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec cette décision ?

-Silence ! fit Albus qui fut obéi sur le champ par les étudiants, toutes maisons confondues. Dorénavant il sera interdit à quiconque de sortir de ce château. Il sera interdit d'utiliser quelque magie que ce soit pour ouvrir une porte, une fenêtre ou une cheminée sous peine de sévères punitions. Ceci est aussi valable pour les visiteurs et les professeurs.

Harry hoqueta d'indignation. Le voilà qui se retrouvait prisonnier de Poudlard.

-Quand a-t-il pris cette décision ? demanda, impérieux, le maître des potions en s'adressant à son tour à la vieille dame.

-Ce matin, il est inquiet...

Albus se rassit, toujours aussi perturbé. Ses rides s'étaient creusées plus profondément. Il ne comprenait plus rien, impossible que ça recommence, cela ne se pouvait pas.

-Je vous veux dans mon bureau dans une heure. Tous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry et les professeurs.

Tout le monde opina ainsi que l'auror. Le jeune homme savait que le directeur de l'école avait une sacrée bonne raison d'avoir fermé Poudlard. Maintenant il voulait la connaître, cette raison. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il devait y avoir un danger potentiel même si lui n'en n'avait pas encore conscience.

Chacun prit place où il le pouvait dans le bureau du directeur. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée tant que le vieil homme ne se tourna pas vers eux. Le brouillard l'obsédait de plus en plus, comme s'il se laissait avaler par lui. Des questions passaient en coup de vent dans sa tête auxquelles il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le château est fermé. Personne ne sort et personne n'entre. Il est difficile de vous en expliquer les raisons, ou si, mais vous allez me prendre pour un vieux fou.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois, bougonna Snape. Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas nous en dire plus, ou du moins essayer ?

-Mes souvenirs remontent à très loin, je ne sais pas...c'est floue.

-Et combien de temps va durer cette retraite forcée ? questionna Minerva McGonagall. Les parents vont s'inquiéter, Albus.

-Croyez-moi, les parents auront autre chose à penser, répliqua Albus. Nous devons d'abord protéger Poudlard et tous ceux qui y vivent.

-C'est si grave que ça ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

-Plus grave encore, Harry. Ce brouillard n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Il y a des choses dedans...des choses immondes.

-Si vous nous disiez de quoi il s'agit on pourra se préparer, intervint Hermione un peu nerveuse pour ce quelque chose d'étrange et horrible qui se trouvait dans la brume, d'après le vieil homme.

-Il se passe au dehors des forces qu'on ne peut contrôler, miss Granger. Des forces maléfiques qui sont là pour vous embrouiller l'esprit.

-Ouais, des forces maléfiques, on connait déjà, non ? ironisa Harry en pensant à Voldemort.

-J'allais dire comme monsieur Potter, fit Snape, on peut les vaincre, comme les autres.

-Non, fut catégorique Albus. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Tom.

-Et elles ont un nom, ces forces maléfiques ? interrogea Pomona Chourave.

-Est-ce que le mal a besoin d'un nom ? soupira le maître des potions, agacé.

-Ca peut aider, rétorqua la femme, légèrement vexée.

Snape grogna et Harry sourit, rien n'avait changé et c'était tant mieux.

Tous se turent, attendant la réponse d'Albus Dumbledore dont le regard était à nouveau dirigé vers la fenêtre. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Il aurait dû se rendre compte d'un changement, même imperceptible.

Il n'avait rien vu venir et pourtant il aurait dû. Maintenant il était trop tard pour tout arrêter.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Prisonniers de Poudlard**

-D'après ce que je me souviens, mon père les appelait "The mist of shame" La brume des Ignominies, avoua Albus sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

-C'est pas terrible comme nom, affirma Drago, nouveau professeur à Poudlard, et qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là. Et comment on se débarrasse de ce truc ?

-Justement je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet événement, intervint à son tour Hermione. Je me demande pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien dans les livres, sinon je l'aurai vu, forcément.

-Tout n'est pas écrit, Hermione, affirma l'auror qui savait de quoi il parlait.

-Oui, fit subitement la directrice des gryffondors. Je me souviens maintenant, mes parents en parlaient entre eux. The mist of shame, des mots tabous chez les sorciers, voilà pourquoi je l'avais oublié. Il était porteur de morts et de désolation. Mes parents étaient terrorisés à chaque fois que le brouillard normal envahissait le monde sorcier. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Nous allons renforcer les portes avec des sortilèges, ainsi que les fenêtres et les cheminées, petites ou grandes. Je le répète, rien ne doit entrer dans le château, ordonna encore le vieil homme. Absolument rien.

-Et les gens du dehors ?

-S'ils sont sensés ils feront comme nous, Harry, je suis désolé pour eux mais j'ai à charge des enfants que je dois protéger. Sortir d'ici nous mettra tous en danger, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

-Je propose que nous allions faire le tour du château, nous assurer des fermetures des portes, fit Snape en se levant. Il vaut mieux être prudent si ce que vous racontez est vrai.

-Je vous accompagne, professeur, fit Harry en se levant à son tour. Si nous faisons des équipes de deux nous irons plus vite.

Le maître des potions opina puis il sortit du bureau d'Albus suivit du jeune homme. Minerva fit de même avec Hermione, Drago avec Pomona Chourave et ainsi de suite. La chasse aux ouvertures pouvait débuter.

-Monsieur Potter, arrêtez de lambiner, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais cela va prendre du temps de tout vérifier, grogna Snape qui marchait d'un bon pas.

-Je sais, professeur, répondit Harry en suivant le maître des potions qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. On entendait leurs semelles battre les dalles de pierre alors que les deux sorciers s'assurer que chaque porte, chaque interstice, chaque cheminée, soit clos ainsi que les poternes, les trappes et les soupiraux.

-Est-ce que ça va servir à quelque chose ? interrogea l'auror. La brume s'infiltrera bien à un moment donné, non ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Snape en vérifiant une trappe qui donnait sur un tunnel qui courrait sous tout Poudlard pour arriver aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Nous le saurons sans doute dans quelques heures, peut-être même moins.

-Peut-être qu'aussi il ne se passera rien.

-Possible, mais cela m'étonnerai. Je connais Albus, et s'il prend autant de précautions alors nous devons craindre un danger.

-Pour l'instant il n'y a rien...

-Pour l'instant, monsieur Potter, seulement pour l'instant.

Les deux sorciers regagnèrent le bureau du directeur quand leur travail fut fini. Ils avaient visité chaque pièce des cachots en plus des souterrains et des caves. Tout avait été fermé, hermétiquement.

-J'ai envoyé les étudiants dans leur maison, messieurs, ils y resteront tant que le brouillard ne sera pas dissipé. Je pense qu'ils y seront en sécurité...un moment.

Soudain un bruit étrange de succion parvint aux oreilles des hommes présents dans le bureau. Un bruit écœurant suivit d'un sifflement curieux.

-La cheminée, les avertit le jeune homme, le bruit vient de là.

Le silence se fit et tous écoutèrent avec attention, mais ils n'entendirent plus rien.

-Ils testent les entrées, soupira Albus.

-Pourquoi on ne les voit pas à travers les fenêtres ? demanda Harry. Je tenterai bien une sortie pour voir de quoi il retourne. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir contre qui ou quoi on va devoir se battre, moi.

-Pure folie, grogna Albus. Je refuse que tu coures ce risque.

-Si on n'essaye pas, on ne saura pas, Albus, ronchonna Severus. Connaître son ennemi est le nerf de la bataille. Aussi je me range du côté de monsieur Potter, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Lucius Malfoy tournait en rond dans le salon de son manoir. La brume commençait à envahir son parc. Un brouillard pas du tout naturel d'après lui. Ce n'était pas normal cette façon qu'il avait d'avancer en ondulant comme un serpent entourant chaque brin d'herbe et chaque arbre comme s'il s'apprêtait à les étouffer. Quelques éclairs brillaient et des ombres se mouvaient à l'intérieur. Non décidément ce n'était pas naturel.

Il y avait là une chose menaçante qui s'approchait de sa maison et il n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Si Poudlard était dans le même cas alors ils allaient avoir besoin de lui, son fils aussi.

Lucius Malfoy appela ses elfes de maison et leur ordonna de fermer toutes les ouvertures puis de rester à l'abri à l'intérieur du manoir. L'aristocrate prit ensuite sa cape, sa baguette et décida de transplaner plutôt que d'emprunter le passage par la cheminée. Il était quasiment certain qu'Albus Dumbledore avait fait fermer celles du château comme il était sûr qu'il avait fait bloquer portes et fenêtres sans oublier les passages secrets.

Lucius transplana, sûr de lui, et se retrouva devant un rideau de branches et de lierre et alors qu'il allait en écarter le passage il sentit une chose fondre sur lui et agripper son dos et y enfoncer des griffes acérées. Il faillit hurler de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente tirer en avant par une paire de mains robustes.

L'aristocrate se retrouva collé contre un mur suintant d'humidité tandis que Severus Snape refermait la lourde porte de bois derrière eux avec un sortilège pour empêcher quiconque de les suivre.

-Il n'y a que toi pour tenter un truc aussi dangereux, Lucius, gronda le maître des potions. Heureusement que je te connais bien et que je savais que tu allais passer par ici.

-Je savais pertinemment que tu seras là à m'attendre, rétorqua Lucius. Comme dans nos jeunes années.

-Oui, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez toi, à l'abri.

-Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, moi, ce n'est pas mon genre de me croiser les bras quand il y a du danger, tu devrais le savoir.

-Comment sais-tu que ce brouillard n'est pas ce qu'il semble être ?

-Un souvenir de mon grand-père. Il me racontait des histoires et il m'est revenu en mémoire l'une d'elle. Une brume épaisse qui ondule autour de chaque chose. Une brume maléfique, qui tue.

-Allons à l'infirmerie, tu saignes abondamment. Il faut au plus vite soigner tes blessures.

-Dans tes appartements si tu veux bien, ils feront parfaitement l'affaire et tu feras ça aussi bien que madame Pomfresh.

Snape attrapa Lucius et l'aida à marcher le long des couloirs, jusqu'aux quartiers de son ami aux yeux noirs. Une heure plus tard le serpentard fut soigné et pansé.

-Et maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi tu as fait cette folie ? demanda Snape en présentant à Malfoy un verre de whisky pur feu pour le remettre de ses émotions.

-Je n'avais pas envie de rester seul, Severus.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis un certain temps, mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment, il y a plus grave je pense. Comme ce brouillard par exemple.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus, Lucius. On s'est occupé des ouvertures et personne ne sait vraiment comment ça va évoluer. Je n'ai moi-même jamais vécu une telle expérience.

-Moi non plus, tout ce que j'en sais c'est à travers les histoires de mon grand-père, affirma l'aristocrate. et si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a narré alors nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. Cela ne fait que commencer.

-Tu te souviens comment on se sort de cette situation ? demanda le maître des potions avec un mince espoir.

-Désolé, il faut que la mémoire me revienne, Severus, je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque.

-Plus tôt tu te souviendras et mieux ce sera, grogna Snape qui trouvait étrange que Lucius et Albus avaient la mémoire défaillante. A son avis la brume n'y était pas étrangère. Maintenant allons rejoindre les autres, ajouta Snape en rangeant un flacon d'essence de murlap dans une petite armoire remplie de fioles de toutes les formes.

-Avez-vous quand même décidé d'un plan ? s'enquit l'aristocrate en se levant.

-Non, pas encore, et encore moins puisqu'on ne connait pas notre ennemi.

-Une sortie ou deux devraient nous en apprendre davantage, tu ne crois pas ?

-Le vieux fou est réfractaire à cette idée, Potter l'a déjà suggéré et il a refusé, tout net.

-En catimini, je suppose que c'est faisable, non ? Une ou deux disparitions, ce ne sera pas grand-chose, ajouta innocemment Lucius Malfoy en gloussant.

-Oh, ricana le professeur alors que Lucius et lui se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, et je parie que tu vas y envoyer quelques élèves de la maison gryffondor, manière de voir s'ils sont capables de se débrouiller seuls en milieu hostile ?

-Ben quoi ! C'est un apprentissage après tout, ils apprendront beaucoup au cœur de l'action, insista Lucius avec amusement.

-Ils ne sont pas préparés pour ça...

-Alors on peut envoyer le vieux fou, il sait se défendre, lui.

-Trop vieux et fatigué, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment, et de plus ses réflexes d'antan sont de l'histoire ancienne. Et si vraiment quelqu'un doit y aller ce sera moi, affirma Snape.

-C'est toi qui vois, mais je te préviens ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir au vu de la chose qui m'a attaqué quand je suis arrivé.

Les deux anciens mangemorts entrèrent dans le bureau du vieil homme, surpris de voir que tout le monde était réuni.

-Laissez-moi deviner, fit Snape, l'alarme a retenti quand Lucius est entré dans Poudlard ?

-En effet, fit Albus. J'aime savoir qui entre et qui sort d'ici, surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. J'aurai aimé être averti, Severus.

-Vous ne l'auriez pas fait entrer, gronda Snape.

-Tu me connais trop bien, souffla Albus, mais je n'aime pas qu'on agisse derrière mon dos.

-Parce que vous croyez que j'étais au courant ?

-Vous allez avoir besoin de moi, se défendit Lucius.

-Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans dommage ? monsieur Malfoy. Il paraît qu'ils traînent des drôles de choses dehors, interrogea Harry en toisant le serpentard blond.

-Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage ? monsieur Potter.

-Lucius a été blessé quand il est arrivé, les mit au courant Snape. Il s'en remettra.

-Sortir est dangereux, messieurs, avertit Lucius, mais utile. Quand on ne connait pas son ennemi, on ne peut rien contre lui.

-C'est ce que je me tue à leur dire, rétorqua l'auror en désignant les professeurs. Ils ne veulent rien entendre.

-Nous allons y remédier, monsieur Potter.

-Une sortie à deux ? S'enthousiasma Harry, je suis votre homme.

-Il reste deux heures de jour, on devrait tenter une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et aux alentours du château. Voir le nombre de choses et s'assurer si vraiment elles sont dangereuses.

-C'est bon pour moi, fit le jeune homme.

-Lucius, tu es blessé je te rappelle.

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, Severus, rien de bien grave.

-Dans ce cas si tu es sûr de toi, je vous accompagne jusqu'au passage secret. Je garderai la porte et l'ouvrirais quand vous reviendrez, histoire que vous ne restiez pas coincés dehors. Pour la première sortie faites un passage rapide, ne prenez pas de risque, c'est inutile.

^o^o^

Merci pour les review, l'histoire avance bien, juste des correction et le dernier chapitre à revoir plus deux ou trois à taper sur l'ordinateur. Je ne sais pas si cette fic vous plaît, c'est toujours bien de le savoir, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps pour rien, lol.

Sorciere noire


	3. Chapter 3

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 3**

Albus tenta bien, par des ruses indignes de lui, d'ôter cette entreprise ridicule de la tête d'Harry et de Lucius. Sans succès. Les deux sorciers étaient bien décidés à se rendre compte, par eux-mêmes, des possibilités qu'il y avait dehors pour échapper à cette brume maléfique qui continuait de s'amplifier.

-Qu'avait-il fait ? murmura le vieil homme. Que s'était-il passé pour que ça revienne ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Dans sa tête c'était le vide, le néant complet.

Les deux téméraires, Harry et Lucius, suivirent Snape qui les mena vers les profondeurs des cachots pour leur faire emprunter un autre tunnel.

Battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud, avait souri l'auror alors que les deux serpentards secouaient la tête de dépit de voit le survivant si enthousiaste devant le danger.

-Vous n'aurez aucune chance de transplaner directement dans une maison, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard auront tout fermé...s'ils sont malins. Vous allez vous retrouver dehors, face à un danger que vous ne connaissez pas, alors je vous suggère de garder votre baguette bien serrée dans votre main. Et si cela se passe mal, ne jouez pas les héros, messieurs, ça ne nous avancera à rien. Revenez ici immédiatement.

Harry et Lucius opinèrent en silence.

-Quand vous serez sortis j'attendrai derrière cette porte...frappez deux fois quand vous voudrez entrer. Faites attention, Lucius a été blessé, cela veut dire qu'il y a bien des choses qui rôdent dehors même si on ne sait pas à quoi elles ressemblent.

Le maître des potions regarda les deux sorciers si semblables face au péril, puis il ouvrit les portes et les vit disparaître de l'autre côté avant de refermer les battants de bois épais avec un verrou comme on n'en faisait plus de nos jours.

Le gryffondor et le serpentard s'aperçurent qu'il était difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de transplaner, aussi ils décidèrent de continuer à pieds. Les deux hommes se trouvaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Harry ne voyait plus l'aristocrate tellement la brume était épaisse. Leur baguette à la main, ils épiaient les alentours, méfiants et sur le qui-vive, analysant chaque bruit, chaque souffle et chaque bruissement suspect.

Pas de reflet dans le brouillard pour l'instant, rien qu'une chape épaisse virant sur le gris et le violet. Et cette odeur ! Un mélange de puanteur et de relent infect de souffre qui vous prenait atrocement à la gorge et qui vous collait aux vêtements et à la peau.

Harry se rapprocha de Lucius pour ne pas le perdre complétement de vue, séparés ils étaient plus vulnérables en cas d'attaque. Les deux sorciers avancèrent lentement vers un raclement des plus étranges qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas, ils durent s'approcher au plus près pour identifier une bestiole aussi grosse qu'un Saint-Bernard pour s'apercevoir qu'il était nécrophage.

Un homme, un sorcier, probablement mort depuis un long moment, vu son état de décomposition avancé, lui servait de repas. Harry et Lucius comprirent immédiatement que le corps avait été arraché du cimetière, celui à la sortie du village. Les deux sorciers reculèrent prudemment puis contournèrent la bête hideuse aux poils hérissés et avancèrent vers le village jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent gronder derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent avec une vitesse hors du commun, leur baguette en avant, et ils n'eurent que le temps de se baisser pour éviter trois monstres qui se jetaient sur eux avec une fureur meurtrière, les yeux fous, griffes et crocs immenses en avant.

Harry retint un gémissement de douleur. Une des bestioles lui avait enfoncé ses griffes dans le dos. Et nom d'un troll, c'était horrible comme douleur !

-Nous en avons vu assez pour aujourd'hui, fit Lucius. Nous devrions partir, Potter.

-Pas encore, répondit l'auror. Je veux savoir exactement ce qui traîne d'autre dans cette brume.

-Les trois monstres que nous avons devant nous ne serons certainement pas d'accord pour nous laisser passer, affirma Lucius qui venait de s'apercevoir en même temps qu'Harry que leur baguette ne leur servait à rien. Pas de magie dans le brouillard, avec ou sans baguette.

Harry céda à la demande du serpentard quand il entendit les bêtes revenir vers eux en grognant, la gueule grande ouverte sur des crocs luisants de salive et exaltant une odeur atroce de pestilentielle.

-Il faut mettre de la distance, avertit Harry, heureusement qu'on n'est pas loin de la porte.

Les deux sorciers coururent comme des dératés, Severus Snape ne mit pas deux heures pour leur ouvrir la porte et la refermer de suite avec des sortilèges quand les deux sorciers furent à l'abri. Harry grogna, son dos lui faisait mal. Son phœnix devait déjà s'en occuper, il le fallait avant qu'il ressorte pour découvrir la vérité.

-Infirmerie, Potter, ordonna le maître des potions qui vit la grimace de douleur du jeune auror.

-Inutile, répondit le jeune homme, dans un quart d'heure les plaies seront refermées.

-C'est vous qui voyez, mais si cela s'infecte, ne venez pas vous plaindre.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, répliqua l'auror. Je dois mieux me préparer pour la prochaine sortie, j'espère aller plus loin.

-Vous voulez retenter une sortie ? s'étonna le professeur qui suivait Harry et Lucius qui se rendaient à grand pas dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Oui, nous ne sommes pas allés assez loin dans nos investigations, admit Lucius.

-Pourquoi la Salle sur Demande ?

-C'est le seul endroit que je connaisse qui nous donnera ce dont nous allons avoir besoin, expliqua le gryffondor. On sera mieux préparé la prochaine fois.

-Et pour vous c'est quand la prochaine fois ? ironisa Snape.

-Quand on aura trouvé ce dont nous avons besoin pour sortir, professeur, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

L'auror pénétra dans la salle en priant pour qu'il y ait ce qu'il avait demandé. Lucius le suivit ainsi que Snape.

-Cette fois je vous accompagne, exigea le directeur des serpentards. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne seriez que deux à vous amuser pendant que je vous attends derrière une fichue porte de bois comme un imbécile.

Harry ricana, après tout si Snape voulait les accompagner il n'y voyait pas d'objection. Il savait qu'il ne restera pas éternellement à attendre. Snape était un homme de terrain, l'action ça le connaissait. Pas le genre à ne rien faire et à se croiser les bras pendant que les autres prenaient des risques.

Les trois hommes s'équipèrent de tenue en cuir de dragon souple et d'un bouclier du même matériau puis le jeune auror soupesa une arbalète qu'il apprécia et qu'il prit, ainsi qu'un carquois empli de flèches empoisonnées. Lucius choisit une épée et Snape des poignards qu'il passa dans sa ceinture, prêts à l'emploi.

-Comment va votre dos, Potter, vous êtes sûr de tenir le coup ?

-Sûr et certain.

-Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour garder la porte, émit Malfoy alors qu'il faisait tournoyer son arme dans les airs pour en apprécier le fil tranchant comme un rasoir et la souplesse.

-Ouais, j'y ai pensé, répondit Harry. Hermione fera très bien l'affaire. Je lui ai envoyé une demande, elle accepte de nous rendre ce service.

-Je ne sais pas si mettre ma vie entre les mains d'une femme soit intelligent, bougonna l'aristocrate.

-Je réponds d'elle, insista l'auror, elle sait ce qu'i faire quand il y a du danger.

Lucius ne contredit pas le héros du monde sorcier. Il lui faisait confiance pour assurer leur survie même s'il n'allait pas le crier sur les toits.

Quand les trois hommes sortirent de la salle sur demande, Hermione les attendait, anxieuse mais décidée à les aider, elle les suivit jusqu'au nouveau passage que Harry lui désigna.

-La Sorcière Borgne, ordonna le jeune homme alors que les serpentards ne songèrent même pas à protester. Ce qui était étonnant de leur part. Nous nous débrouillerons pour rentrer, Hermione, ne reste pas là, ordonna le jeune homme.

La jeune femme remit la statue sur son socle derrière eux après que les trois sorciers eurent descendus les escaliers creusés à même la roche, décidés de se rendre au village par les tunnels afin de voir si les habitants étaient en mauvaise posture, ou s'ils avaient réussi à se mettre à l'abri. Puis les aider le cas échéant.

-La mission de reconnaissance sera dangereuse, avait répliqué Snape. Prendre une ou deux personnes, voire plus, et les ramener à Poudlard limitera nos mouvements si on doit se défendre contre les monstres. Je vous rappelle qu'on ne sait pas s'ils sont nombreux et s'ils sont vraiment dangereux.

-Nous nous chargerons d'une seule personne, Snape, avait répondu Harry, et seulement si elle est blessée. Les autres iront par groupe, ils seront plus à même de se défendre.

-Il faudra leur indiquer le chemin du tunnel, on n'y voit rien là, admit Lucius.

Quand Harry, Lucius et Severus arrivèrent sur place en croisant quelques bestioles mal intentionnées qu'ils parvinrent à tuer, ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler qu'ils virent arriver vers eux des monstres autrement plus gros, fonçant tous crocs dehors et qui salivaient d'avance du bon repas qu'ils allaient faire.

Lucius Malfoy jeta inutilement un sortilège de mort qui n'eut aucun effet sur les bêtes démoniaques qui continuaient d'avancer, nullement impressionnées par les sorciers.

-Au moins maintenant on est véritablement fixé, nos baguettes ne servent à rien ici, ajouta inutilement Harry en bandant son arbalète et qui tua net son premier monstre qui avait eu la prétention d'en faire son casse-croûte.

Lucius dégaina son épée, trop longue d'après lui, pour un corps à corps. L'aristocrate fut mordu à plusieurs reprises mais il parvint, à force d'acharnement et d'adresse, à tuer l'animal en le traversant de part en part pendant qu'Harry et Severus s'occupaient d'exterminer les deux autres.

L'homme blessé se releva et malgré la douleur décida de continuer la visite du village de Pré-au-Lard.

-Ça ira ? s'enquit Snape en regardant son ami grimacer.

-Oui, le cuir de dragon a empêché que ce soit plus grave, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est superficielle.

Harry fut soulagé de savoir que Lucius pouvait continuer avec eux. Il leur fit un signe de tête et tous trois continuèrent leur chemin.

-Ne marchez pas sur ces foutues limaces difformes, les avertit le maître des potions une demi-heure plus tard. Elles crachent de l'acide qui vous troue la chair en quelques secondes à peine. J'en ai fait l'expérience, ajouta-t-il en nettoyant au plus vite son mollet avec un chiffon qu'il avait dans sa sacoche.

Sur le moment il n'avait rien vu avec la brume devenue de plus en plus épaisse et enveloppante. Il n'avait dû qu'à sa dextérité de retirer son pied de la limace avant de recevoir tout le liquide hautement toxique sur la jambe même s'il en avait reçu un peu sur le mollet.

Les sorciers opinèrent en silence puis s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent le bruit d'un raclement qui s'approchait de leur position. Un bruit énorme, comme une locomotive au mieux de sa forme, éclata dans le silence inquiet du brouillard. C'était horrible ce raclement, à vous donner des frissons partout sur le corps et vous faire dresser les poils de frayeur.

-C'est quoi ça encore ? gronda l'auror, tendu à l'extrême, prêt à combattre contre ce truc inconnu qui avançait vers eux.

Snape prit ses poignards en main et Lucius son épée. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir un museau pointu puis un autre, fureter à droite et à gauche. Impossible de déterminer à quelle espèce appartenaient ces bêtes. Grosses comme des bœufs et aussi puissantes, ressemblant entre un rat et un porc-épic.

-Ils sont aveugles, chuchota le jeune homme qui vit subitement la bête tourner la tête vers lui. Mais aucunement sourds, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Les trois sorciers, qui n'avaient pas l'intention de tester la force de ces monstres, les contournèrent en silence, sur la pointe des pieds. Les bestioles passèrent à côté d'eux, les hommes retinrent leur souffle puis ils virent les rats-épic s'éloigner lentement, leur long museau reniflant le sol et leurs oreilles à l'écoute du moindre son, à la recherche d'une proie.

Deux heures plus tard, les sorciers s'avouèrent que : soit les habitants de Pré-au-Lard étaient tous morts ou soit extrêmement bien cachés ou encore qu'ils avaient quitté le monde magique pour se réfugier chez les moldus. En tout cas ils ne trouvèrent personne dans le village, même pas un chien.

-Que des cadavres déterrés, dit simplement Snape, ils jonchent le sol et ça attirent les monstres.

Lucius Malfoy se sentit mal mais il continua malgré tout à suivre ses deux complices.

Les deux serpentards et le gryffondor eurent le temps de répertorier deux autres sortes de monstres avant de rentrer à Poudlard, épuisés, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait.

Lucius Malfoy ôta son amure de cuir et frissonna désagréablement de froid alors qu'ils étaient tous trois dans un couloir. Il avait mal à la tête et une horrible nausée monta le long de sa gorge. Il tituba et se rattrapa au mur devant lui, sa vue se brouilla alors qu'il portait la main à son front brûlant de fièvre.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps pour passer sa baguette magique sur l'aristocrate mal en point. Harry l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc, puis le délesta de son épée accroché à sa ceinture alors que Severus fronçait les sourcils, anxieux.

-Empoisonné, siffla le maître des potions, mécontent de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt que Lucius allait mal, et surtout avoir laissé le poison se propager dans le corps de Lucius.

-Vite, ordonna Harry, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Les deux hommes prirent Lucius chacun par un bras et le traînèrent dans la salle. Ils le déposèrent sur un lit de camp avant de lui enlever son manteau et sa chemise et regarder les multiples morsures qui jalonnaient le corps du sorcier.

-Les contres-poisons de mon laboratoire ne feront certainement pas effet, murmura Snape. Nous ne savons pas de quoi sont capables ces choses dehors, j'aurai du prendre un peu de leur salive pour l'analyser.

-Si vous voulez on peut essayer, mais je pense que vous avez raison, admit Harry qui écoutait le souffle laborieux de Lucius. Ces bestioles ne viennent pas de notre monde, vous avez vu comme moi que l'avada de Lucius ne les a même pas ralenti ?

-J'ai vu, oui. Mais là il va mal et je n'ai aucune solution à proposer à part mes potions.

-Moi j'ai une solution, fit le jeune homme en retirant son armure de cuir, sa veste et sa chemise.

Snape haussa un sourcil. En quoi se déshabiller allait aider Lucius ?

Harry, lui, haussa les épaules. Il y avait toujours une solution et lui il l'avait, n'en déplaise à Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Prisonniers de Poudlard**

Snape s'étonna de voir sur le dos du gryffondor un immense phœnix rouge sang aux longues plumes irisées, frémir et ouvrir ses yeux, quand le sorcier aux yeux verts l'appela. L'oiseau glissa lentement sur ses côtes puis sur son épaule et son bras avant de s'envoler pour se poser sur Lucius.

-Quelle est cette magie ? interrogea le directeur des serpentards qui n'avait jamais vu de pareil tatouage.

-Un Phœnix-Guérisseur, répondit le jeune homme qui caressa l'oiseau avant de le laisser faire son travail sur Lucius.

-Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, ajouta Snape qui regarda le phoenix changer de couleur. De rouge flamboyant il devint rose pâle.

-Hiro va chercher le poison et l'extraire, cela peut prendre plusieurs heures, cela dépendra de la gravité de l'état de Lucius. Ensuite il refermera les plaies. D'après la couleur de Hiro, je dirai trois heures. Cela nous donne le temps d'aller manger un morceau, je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai faim.

-Lucius ?

-Il ne risque rien ici, il nous rejoindra quand il ira mieux.

-Et votre oiseau ?

-Il reprendra sa place quand le travail de guérison sera terminé. Il sait qui est son maître.

-C'est un tatouage sorcier ? tenta de se renseigner le maître des potions, je veux dire, ce n'est pas Anglais ?

-Je suis allé au Japon, c'est un maître en la matière qui me l'a fait...à la main. Et avant que vous me posiez la question, oui c'est très long et très douloureux, mais je crois que ça en valait la peine.

-Il est magnifique, chaque détail a été retranscrit avec une précision incroyable. Un tatouage qui guérit, c'est inouï. De plus il fait toute la longueur de votre dos, je me doute que cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Cela dit c'est réussi.

-Ravi que cela vous plaise, ricana Harry.

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la grand salle et Snape fit taire de son seul regard, les étudiants qui étaient en train de dîner et de discuter en même temps. Une cacophonie insupportable pour le maître des potions qui aurait bien lancé quelques sortilèges pour les faire taire. Suivi de Harry, Snape alla à la table professorale sans tuer ces idiots comme il l'aurait voulu et tous deux prirent place côte à côte, tout naturellement.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression que nous sommes partis plus longtemps que prévu ? affirma le gryffondor en s'adressant à Severus Snape.

-Parce que c'est le cas, monsieur Potter.

-Comment vous le savez ? moi je viens seulement de m'en apercevoir !

-J'ai regardé ma montre à gousset quand nous sommes revenus. De là je me suis aperçu que nous étions sortis depuis plus de sept heures alors que normalement il n'a pas dû se passer plus de trois heures.

-Sept heures ?! s'exclama le jeune sorcier qui remplit allégrement son assiette de purée et de côtelettes grillées. Voilà pourquoi j'ai une faim de loup !

-Au dehors le temps passe plus vite il me semble, murmura Snape, il faudra dorénavant le prendre en compte quand nous sortirons.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est dangereux ?

-Aucune idée, je ne connais pas ce phénomène, il faudra être prudent, je dirais.

-Ce n'est pas un objet de magie ordinaire qui agit ?

-Non, rien à voir avec un retourneur de temps.

-On doit limiter nos sorties ?

-Ce sera plus sage, en effet, du moins jusqu'à ce que je fasse des recherches. Il faut qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre si nous retentons une expédition dans cette foutue brume de malheur.

-Pour les recherches, je vous aiderai, Snape. Nous demanderons aussi à Hermione, elle sait toujours où fureter quand on a besoin d'un renseignement.

-Il ne faut pas ébruiter l'affaire, Potter, moins les autres en savent moins on aura de crise de nerf à gérer.

-On restera discret, n'ayez crainte, ajouta Harry.

-Demain matin, sept heures à la bibliothèque, inutile de s'y précipiter cette nuit, on a besoin de prendre du repos.

-Très bonne idée, opina le jeune homme alors que Snape se servait enfin à manger et avalait son repas de bon appétit.

Drago s'étonna de ne pas voir son père, et apercevoir Harry et Severus chuchoter entre eux n'augurait rien de bon. Le jeune serpentard se leva de table et rejoignit les deux comploteurs.

-Il va bien, Drago, là il se repose dans la Salle sur Demande. Il nous rejoindra bientôt, finit Severus alors que le fils de son ami opinait d'un air grave.

-Pendant votre absence j'ai fait le tour des portes et des fenêtres, tout semble normal de ce côté-là, chuchota à son tour Drago Malfoy. Je me suis assuré ensuite que les étudiants soient dans leur maison. Ils traînaient un peu partout...impossible d'avoir l'œil sur eux à tout moment, surtout sur les plus jeunes.

-Et ? fit Snape qui savait que son filleul avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

\- Un des élèves manque à l'appel, un premier année, impossible de mettre la main dessus.

-Tu as cherché partout ? s'étonna Harry. Je suis pratiquement certain que personne ne peut sortir de Poudlard à par Severus, ton père et moi.

-Ce peut-il que cet idiot ce soit caché quelque part ? grogna Snape.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le blond serpentard, mais s'il est toujours dans le château alors on le retrouvera bien que j'ai déjà retourné toutes les salles du château.

-Demande aux élèves les plus âgés de t'aider, les circonstances sont assez inhabituelles, proposa Harry. Ainsi tu couvriras plus de pièces.

-Nous agirons dès demain matin, affirma le jeune homme aux yeux gris.

-Avant de nous reposer, monsieur Potter, nous devrions nous réunir dans mes appartements, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite mise au point s'impose.

-Qui ? questionna le jeune homme.

-Miss Granger, Drago, Lucius s'il va mieux, Albus, Minerva, Remus, vous-même Harry, et moi cela va s'en dire.

-Et les autres ?

-Plus ils seront dans l'ignorance moins ils paniqueront. Nous leur dirons ce que nous savons quand nous aurons des certitudes.

-Vous avez des trucs à nous apprendre ? s'inquiéta Drago.

-Pas ici, dans une demi-heure, dans mes quartiers, des oreilles peuvent traîner dans cette salle pleine de cornichons très malins quand il s'agit de glaner des informations qui doivent rester secrètes.

Harry ricana, c'était pas faux.

-Ça a été rapide...murmura Snape, ébahi de voir son ami déjà relevé de ses blessures.

Harry regarda vers la porte et vit Lucius arriver vers eux.

-Comme s'il n'avait rien eu, ajouta Severus.

-Eu quoi ? fit le fils de Lucius. Je n'aime pas quand vous me cachez des choses.

Harry se leva et emprunta un passage derrière la table professoral pour récupérer son oiseau qui devait avoir réintégré ses quartiers.

-Monsieur Potter, l'interpella l'aristocrate qui l'avait suivi. J'ai là quelque chose qui vous appartient d'après Severus.

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son phoenix s'envoler vers lui puis se poser sur sa main avant de reprendre sa place sur son dos.

-Je voulais vous remercier, vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'aider...mais vous l'avez fait.

-Le courage se récompense, Lucius. Vous n'avez pas hésité à sortir de Poudlard pour braver le danger qui nous attendait. Maintenant vous devriez manger tant qu'il y en a encore, nous nous verrons dans le bureau de Severus tout à l'heure.

Harry alla prendre une douche rapide puis se rendit dans les appartements qu'Albus lui avait donnés pour le temps qu'il restera à Poudlard. Le jeune homme fut heureux de récupérer Hiro, son phoenix. L'oiseau était une partie intégrante de son corps, tout comme le serpent enroulé autour de sa jambe. Une bête splendide comme le phoenix et si celui-ci était guérisseur, son serpent, prénommé Hichito, était quant à lui un protecteur de sa magie. Il suffisait d'un seul mot ou d'une seule pensée d'Harry pour que ses tatouages lui obéissent. Ils étaient en osmose complète.

Hichito était un cadeau du maître japonais, pour récompenser la bravoure et aider Harry à canaliser sa magie par trop débordante parfois. En tuant Voldemort il avait hérité de ses dons sans avoir eu le choix de dire oui ou non. Une loi sorcière vieille de plus de mille ans alors c'est sûr que le choix il ne l'avait pas eu et la magie du mage noir avait rejoint la sienne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry entra chez Snape et s'asseyait face à Drago et à Lucius, les premiers arrivés sur place. Hermione suivit avec Minerva et Albus.

-On peut commencer, fit Snape, mais avant je voudrais que demain matin, dès potron-minet, monsieur Potter et miss Granger me rejoignent à la bibliothèque afin d'y faire des recherches. Drago et Lucius fouilleront le château à la poursuite de l'enfant disparu avec l'aide des étudiants. Poudlard est immense, vous allez avoir besoin d'eux pour couvrir plus de pièces, finit le maître des potions alors que Malfoy père et fils opinaient en silence. Maintenant venons-en aux faits, continua Snape, à Harry de prendre la parole.

-Nous avons répertorié pour l'instant quatre sortes de bestioles aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Je suis certain qu'il y en a d'autres, à nous de les trouver. Harry passa sous silence, avec l'accord de Lucius et de Severus, la vitesse du temps au dehors des murs de Poudlard. Ils avaient besoin de plus de renseignements avant de divulguer leur information pour le moins surprenante.

-Nous sortons demain après-midi, termina Lucius, nous avons encore des choses à vérifier.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Albus Dumbledore qui se reposait entièrement sur les trois sorciers maintenant qu'il se savait trop faible pour les seconder ni leur ordonner de ne pas bouger de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi nous n'avons aperçu aucun habitant de Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner dans le brouillard ? D'où viennent ces bestioles et la brume...Nous n'avons pas toutes les réponses à nos questions.

-Lucius a raison, affirma l'auror, on vous en dira certainement plus demain soir.

Albus soupira sous l'œil inquiet de Minerva.

-Y aura-t-il assez de nourriture dans les cuisines ? s'informa Snape, on ne pourra pas prendre le risque d'en amener de dehors, elle risque d'être contaminée par je ne sais quoi de dangereux.

-Les garde-mangers sont pleins, Severus, nous avons le temps de voir venir.

Les sorciers et sorcières discutèrent pendant une heure de ce qu'il conviendra de faire dans les prochains jours. Il fallait s'organiser pour vivre dans le château et ça c'était Hermione et Minerva qui allaient s'en occuper.

-Inutile de punir les élèves qui se battent et ne leur enlevez pas de points, c'est inutile et idiot, gronda Harry. Utilisez-les à faire autre chose, genre; surveiller les portes et les cheminées, occuper les plus jeunes avec des jeux, je suis sûr qu'il y a de quoi faire dans Poudlard. Ça leur évitera de stresser et de se dresser l'un contre l'autre.

-Je m'occupe de ça, monsieur Potter, personne ne restera inactif, assura Minerva McGonagall.

-Merci, professeur, ajouta Harry avec un léger sourire pour atténuer ses propos.

Quand tout fut dit, chacun se leva et se prépara à prendre son tour de garde. Deux personnes à chaque étage n'étaient pas de trop pour assurer la sécurité de l'école et de ses habitants. Lucius, Harry et Snape allèrent prendre un repas bien mérité deux heures plus tard, chacun dans ses quartiers respectifs. Ils se levèrent alors qu'il faisait encore nuit d'après leur montre, car se fier à la lumière du jour était impossible.

-Rien, grogna Lucius en jetant un bouquin sur une pile de livres déjà lus. Pas le moindre mot sur ce que nous vivons en ce moment. Rien non plus sur les bestioles ni de l'endroit où elles viennent. On perd notre temps ! ragea l'homme qui avait décidé de faire des recherches lui aussi après avoir passé, très tôt, le château au peigne fin avec Drago et certains étudiants sans trouver le moindre enfant perdu.

-Je dois avouer que Lucius a raison, admit Snape, même dans les ouvrages anciens et interdits, je n'ai rien trouvé, pas un infime indice, pas la moindre ligne sur un brouillard maléfique quelconque. Il est étonnant que personne n'ait songé à retranscrire ce qui s'était passé il y a une centaine d'années.

-Donc on repart dehors, trancha le jeune homme en se levant et en s'étirant pour enlever cette barre qu'il avait au bas du dos. Je préfère ça à rester le cul sur une chaise pendant des heures.

Les trois hommes étaient fin prêts à ressortir au dehors en espérant avoir cette fois plus de chance de ramener des nouvelles rassurantes, bien que ça leur pensaient impossible au vu de ce qu'ils découvraient au fur et à mesure. Ils revêtirent leur armure de cuir de dragon dans la Salle sur Demande, reprirent leurs armes et sortirent de Poudlard, déterminés à trouver une quelconque solution pour se sortir de ce piège et de la brume qui empestait la pourriture.

Le temps passa une fois de plus, au dehors, à une allure affolante. Lucius, Harry et Severus revinrent sept heures plus tard, épuisés, blessés, bredouilles et démoralisés. Une semaine s'écoula puis une autre, chaque jour identique à l'autre sans aucun indice pour les mettre sur la voie. Ils n'allaient pas capituler aussi facilement, eux aussi étaient têtus. Eux aussi voulaient des réponses et ils allaient les trouver, quoi que ça aller leur coûter.

Les hommes soignèrent leurs multiples blessures qu'ils n'avaient pu éviter, les monstres étant de plus en plus agressifs. Ils avaient l'étrange impression que plus ils en éliminaient et plus il en apparaissait de nouveaux.

Au dehors le brouillard se fit plus gris, orageux et dangereux. Un grondement retentit dans les airs et un raclement siffla sur le sol, signe que des bestioles nouvelles venaient de faire, encore, leur apparition dans le monde magique, et ça n'allait pas faire le bonheur de nos trois sorciers qui allaient bientôt se frotter à elles.

-Remus ? Tu as le temps pour parler ?

-Harry ! oui, entre, pour toi j'ai tout mon temps.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, je suis débordé, comme toi je suppose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette situation ? Tu avais déjà entendu parler d'un cas comme ça ?

-Non, jamais, j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté, je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Nous non plus, je suis perplexe sur ce coup-là.

-Harry, essaye de ne pas prendre de risques quand tu vas dehors, s'inquiéta le loup. Je sais que tu ne suivras pas mon conseil…..

-Je suis prudent, et je ne suis pas seul.

-Severus et Lucius sont comme toi, intrépides, sourit Remus.

Harry pouffa.

-Maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda le lycan en posant une fesse sur son bureau.

-La nouvelle lune est dans trois jours, je me posais la question de savoir où tu allais aller ?

-J'ai préparé une salle dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, pourtant…..

-Pourtant ?

-Je ne ressens rien, pas la moindre altération de mes sens sorciers, le loup semble au repos, endormi.

-Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être dû à ce qui se passe dehors.

-La brume ? interrogea l'auror.

-Aucune idée.

-Au cas où, voilà deux fioles de potion tue-loup que Severus a préparé hier, ajouta Harry en déposant les fioles sur le bureau, et si tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

-J'ai l'impression que cela ne sera pas nécessaire, mais merci quand même de ton aide, Harry, et remercie Severus pour les potions, j'imagine qu'il a pris sur son temps de repos ?

-Ce n'est pas un problème pour lui.

Remus opina mais il savait que Snape était fatigué, pourtant il avait pris le temps de se préoccuper de lui, alors oui c'était un problème.

-Remercie-le quand même….

-Je le ferais, dit l'auror, je dois y aller, mais compte sur moi si tu en ressens le besoin.

L'affaire devenait compliquée, pensa le jeune homme en retournant dans ses quartiers à pas lents. Même Poudlard semblait ne plus être pareil alors que la brume n'avait pas encore imprégné les lieux.

Qui sait ce qui allait arriver dans les jours à venir !

^o^o^

Toujours envie de lire la suite ? En tout cas elle est écrite !


	5. Chapter 5

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 5**

Nos trois héros se jetèrent à terre mais cela ne suffit pas pour éviter une espèce de bestiole qui marchait sur ses deux pattes arrière. Un homme-crapaud, deux mètres de haut, hideux et violent à la couleur verte et jaune revint vers eux et tenta de leur propulser du venin avec sa langue qu'il délia promptement. Lucius agit avec autant de vitesse que le monstre et brandit son épée qui coupa net l'appendice avant que le venin ne l'atteigne.

-Non mais regardez, cria Harry pour mettre les deux sorciers en garde, sa langue repousse.

Severus Snape se releva lestement sous le regard tendu de ses compagnons et brandit ses poignards avec adresse, prêt à en découdre avec l'immonde bestiole qui les toisait en ricanant, déjà certain de sa victoire sur l'homme. Elle s'élança, sure d'elle et de sa force incroyable, mais le maître des potions avait du vécu et le corps à corps, il connaissait.

La bête fonça sur l'ancien mangemort avec toute la force qu'elle put mettre dans ses jambes puissantes. Snape tomba sur le dos mais eut le temps de se relever à une vitesse hallucinante malgré la brume qui ralentissait ses gestes. Le combat reprit, les deux protagonistes se jaugèrent puis Severus Snape attaqua l'homme-lézard qui recula avant de revenir pour déstabiliser son adversaire qui avait, cette fois, prévu le coup.

Avec adresse et sang-froid, Snape planta son poignard une première fois dans les côtes de la bestiole étrange, jusqu'à la garde. L'homme-lézard hurla de douleur en se tortillant quand le maître des potions retira l'arme, dans sa fureur la bête se jeta une fois de plus, avec férocité, sur Snape qui, cette fois, enfonça son premier poignard dans la gorge de la bête et l'autre arme directement dans son cœur simultanément, sans aucune pitié, avec une force puisée au fond de lui.

L'homme-lézard tomba raide mort dans son sang bouillonnant, aux pieds du vainqueur.

Harry avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à la dernière minute. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus Snape combattre et défendre sa vie à main nues, sans baguette, juste deux poignards face à la bête, et le maître des potions était d'une puissance et d'une agilité incroyable. Ses vêtements devaient cacher une musculature redoutable et il était fichtrement heureux de l'avoir dans son camp.

-Bien joué, dit-il à l'homme quand il réajusta son armure de cuir et qu'il essuya ses armes sur son pantalon avant de les remettre dans sa ceinture. C'était….bref mais intense.

Lucius Malfoy ricana.

-Et vous n'avez rien vu, monsieur Potter, Severus est capable de plus, beaucoup plus.

-Je crois que je commence à m'en rendre compte, admit le jeune homme, mais je l'avais déjà vu œuvrer sur le champ de bataille...contre les partisans de Voldemort.

-Il est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

Snape secoua la tête et lança un regard noir à l'aristocrate qui ne savait pas se taire. Foutu serpentard !

-Avez-vous déjà vu un corps aussi musclé ? ajouta Lucius pour énerver son ami.

-Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur, rigola l'auror.

-On continue, trancha Snape, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une discussion mondaine sur ma personne, Lucius. Tu feras ça un autre jour si je t'en laisse la possibilité. A moins que je te coupe la langue avant.

-Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui, chuchota le perfide serpentard aux yeux gris, aux oreilles du gryffondor, curieux, avant qu'ils ne suivent Snape qui tentait d'ouvrir plusieurs portes des habitations de Pré-au-Lard.

-Décidément je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne ici, se fit la réflexion l'homme aux poignards. C'est de plus en plus étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si, on dirait que le village est désert. On ne peut même pas entrer dans les maisons pour voir ce qui se passe là-dedans...C'est rageant à la fin. Je n'ai pas pu ouvrir ma propre porte, avoua Harry, et pourtant Merlin j'ai tout essayé.

-Que voulais-tu y faire ? demanda Lucius.

-Prendre ma carte, elle aurait pu être utile à Drago.

-Celle qui t'a permis de déjouer les rondes le soir, ricana Snape qui se doutait bien qu'Harry avait un artefact secret qu'il utilisait à Poudlard pour lui échapper.

-Vous croyez que les habitants ont disparu ? demanda Lucius en essayant de regarder à travers les volets, en vain, pour faire revenir ces deux complices au présent.

-Je ne sais pas...

-On ne devrait pas rester là, on fait une cible de choix, messieurs, les avertit Harry alors que des grognements retentissaient pas très loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. Je n'ai pas envie de me frotter à une autre espèce inconnue de bestioles malfaisantes.

-On part, opina Snape, il faut qu'on aille faire un tour du côté de la Forêt-Interdite.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois y trouver là-bas ?

-Un passage, une porte, que sais-je...

-Une porte ? En plein milieu de nulle part ? Ce n'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux ?

-Non, c'est même malin, dit Lucius. Severus a raison.

-Qui ai-je entendu parler d'une porte ? se souvint soudain le jeune auror.

-Albus, répondit Severus, dans son délire d'hier il a parlé d'une porte.

-Je suis sûr qu'il se fait du souci pour les ouvertures de Poudlard, inutile de chercher plus loin.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il tombe gravement malade juste maintenant ?

-C'est un vieil homme, Harry.

-Ouais, tu as raison, je ne pense jamais qu'il puisse être malade tellement ce n'est pas son genre. Quand même, hier soir il était mal en point, madame Pomfresh semblait vraiment inquiète de son état.

-Je sais, j'irai le voir quand on rentrera, c'est peut-être un virus qu'il aura attrapé.

Après un silence, les trois sorciers se rendirent aux abords de la Forêt-Interdite. Harry fit même un petit crochet pour faire le tour de la maison de Hagrid sans rien n'y voir de particulier sauf un silence total qui vous donnez froid dans le dos, et pas de demi-géant en vue.

-Saloperie ! grogna Harry en épongeant le sang qui coulait le long de son bras trois heures plus tard à cause d'une attaque d'un monstre aux crocs démesurés. Je te jure que le prochain je le réduis en bouillie. Putain de bestiole, ça fait mal !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, surenchérit Lucius qui grimaçait de douleur à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver celui-là.

-Je t'avais dit que faire attention aux limaces, ricana Snape en regardant le pantalon de l'aristocrate à moitié dévoré par l'acide et la chair de sa jambe crépitant sous l'action du produit.

-Heureusement que l'essence de Murlap est efficace pour ce genre de brûlure, avança Harry. Sinon je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait.

-Pour l'instant je crois que nous aurions intérêt à nous hâter, messieurs, nous sommes suivis et je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de vous plonger dans un combat sanglant alors que nous ne sommes pas au meilleur de notre forme ?

Harry et Lucius grognèrent de concert et suivirent Snape qui courait devant eux vers Poudlard. Même Lucius, malgré ses blessures qui lui arrachèrent des grimaces ne resta pas à la traîne et donna ses dernières forces jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à l'abri derrière les murs épais de l'école.

-Combien cette fois ? demanda Lucius, totalement essoufflé, ses poumons criant grâce comme ceux des deux autres hommes alors que Snape regardait sa montre à gousset dans la Salle sur Demande pour éviter qu'Hermione ne pose des questions qu'elle avait à chaque instant sur les lèvres quand parfois elle venait les voir dans le couloir.

-Voilà huit heures que nous avons passées dehors. Pas étonnant que nous rentrions complétement épuisés. Un combat de plus et nous étions cuits.

-J'allais le dire, souffla le jeune homme en ôtant son armure qui commençait à lui peser sur les épaules. En plus je suis affamé.

-Moi aussi, affirma Lucius, j'avalerai trois poulets si mon estomac pouvait les contenir, ricana-t-il avant d'ôter son pantalon complétement fichu pour passer sur ses jambes horriblement brûlées l'essence de Murlap que Harry avait déposé près de lui.

-Hey ! s'amusa Harry, et moi alors !

L'aristocrate passa le flacon.

-Il en reste, assura Snape, j'en ai dans la réserve s'il vous en faut plus. Quand vous serez prêts nous irons manger dans les cuisines, il est tard, inutile de déranger les elfes.

-Bonne idée, Severus, ensuite une bonne douche et mon lit pour le reste de la nuit.

Les trois sorciers finirent d'enlever leur armure puis rangèrent leurs armes et sortirent de la salle, fourbus, avec une odeur tenace et dégoûtante qui collait à leur peau.

Snape haussa les épaules quand il avisa Lucius dans un pantalon de toile qu'il n'aurait jamais porté en temps ordinaire.

-Il n'y avait rien d'autre, grogna l'homme aux yeux gris, et puis je n'allais pas parcourir les couloirs à moitié nu, non ?

Snape déposa un poulet cuit sur la table de la grande cuisine pendant qu'Harry avait le nez dans le garde-manger pour y attraper une tarte aux fruits et des bierraubeurres qu'il posa en interdisant à Lucius de tout avaler.

Repus mais fatigués, nos trois sorciers devisèrent un long moment dans le calme de la pièce chauffée et accueillante. Snape se mit à fumer une longue cigarette en s'étirant sur sa chaise tandis que Lucius faisait léviter vers lui une bouteille de bourbon et s'en servait une bonne dose avant de s'étirer à son tour pour reposer son dos endolori. Ils avaient une tête à faire peur et accusaient des cernes horribles, s'aperçut le jeune homme, tous les trois.

-Et toi Lucius, c'est quoi ton genre de femme ? demanda soudainement Harry en plantant ses grands yeux innocents dans ceux du lord.

-Raffinée avec du caractère, répondit Lucius en souriant. J'aime quand elles sortent leurs griffes.

-Et il n'y en a aucune qui t'intéresse ici ?

-Aucune, non...pas assez sauvage à mon goût.

-Lucius a...comment dirai-je...une préférence pour des relations piquantes, je dirai même...

-Sado ?

-Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, se défendit l'aristocrate. Mais un peu de douleur amène plus de plaisir. D'après moi cela exacerbe les sens, vous n'avez jamais essayé ?

-Non merci, rigola l'auror, je préfère et de loin la douceur dans une relation.

-Moi, aussi, fit Snape en tendant son verre au serpentard qui lui versa une bonne rasade d'alcool. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu te passes, Lucius, crois-moi !

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine. Un silence reposant que personne en songea à interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ricane.

-Quoi ? fit Snape, on n'a loupé quelque chose ?

-Non, non...

-Harry est en train de songer à des ébats brûlants...et il devrait nous en faire profiter, tu ne crois pas, Severus ?

-Hey ! Je pense pas à ça, Lucius, je ne suis pas comme toi, moi.

-Cependant chacun a le droit de penser à ce qu'il veut, ajouta perfidement le maître des potions qui ricana à son tour.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! rouspéta le gryffondor.

-Non, fit Snape, ce que tu penses ne regarde que toi...Lucius est un éternel curieux, surtout sur ce sujet.

-J'ai remarqué.

Snape vida son verre et se leva en poussant sa chaise.

-Je vais voir Albus...

-Si cela ne te fait rien, je t'accompagne, proposa l'auror en se levant à son tour pendant que Lucius les regardait l'un et l'autre, si complémentaires.

Snape grogna mais n'ajouta rien et accepta la présence d'Harry, chose qu'il n'aurait pas supporté avant.

-Albus dort, avertit madame Pomfresh en voyant le maître des potions et Harry s'approcher du vieil homme allongé dans son lit, pâle comme un fantôme. Je viens de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais je doute que cela fasse effet sur lui. Il semble toujours agité.

-J'ai une potion plus efficace, lui apprit Snape, je vous la porterai ce matin, il faut attendre que celle-ci soit éliminée par l'organisme avant de la lui faire boire.

-Bien, fit l'infirmière, dans ce cas je retourne me coucher pour une heure ou deux et si je ne suis pas là, déposez-là sur mon bureau, Severus.

-Ce sera fait, répondit l'homme en sachant qu'aujourd'hui ils ne pourront pas interroger le directeur de Poudlard.

-Demain on y verra certainement plus clair, fit Harry en parcourant les couloirs près de Snape.

-Pour l'instant il faut dormir, Harry, la journée a été longue.

-J'y vais de ce pas.

-Essayons de dormir au moins jusqu'à midi, ensuite on discutera avec Lucius de la suite des événements.

-Ok, pas de souci pour moi, je vais dormir comme un loir, enfin j'espère, ajouta le jeune homme en prenant la direction de ses appartements alors que Snape rejoignait les siens.

Pendant ce temps deux étudiants de Poudlard disparurent sans aucun bruit. Drago Malfoy devenait fou, il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher ces disparitions et aucun professeur n'avait de solution à lui donner.

Il avait pourtant paré à toute éventualité mais les deux enfants lui avaient échappé et il était certain qu'ils ne seraient pas les derniers. Il devait en parler à Severus, Harry et son père, eux sauraient peut-être quoi faire.

La situation était vraiment étrange, il traînait dans le château et au dehors, un danger que personne n'était capable de maîtriser. Les jours à venir allaient être difficiles pour ne pas dire abominables.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 6**

Deux jours plus tard Albus Dumbledore, malgré les cris choqués de l'infirmière, regagna son bureau en traînant les pieds et refusa le déjeuner qu'un elfe de Poudlard lui porta. Il était si las ! Il aurait dû rester alité, d'ailleurs il allait retourner bien sagement dans son lit, dans ses appartements, une fois qu'il aura vérifié que tout allait bien dans l'école. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi harassé et il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Au même moment, près de la cabane hurlante, Harry regarda Severus et Lucius pour s'assurer qu'il voyait bien tous les trois la même chose. La sortie avait mal débuté, les monstres semblaient plus nombreux et plus hargneux et ils avaient évité des coups mortels plus d'une fois.

-Ils sont irréels, Harry, expliqua le maître des potions en voyant l'auror faire un pas vers deux jeunes enfants plantés au milieu du chemin. Immobiles et droits ils toisaient d'un air vide les trois sorciers qui s'interrogeaient.

-Ils nous fixent…..c'est flippant la façon qu'ils ont de nous jauger.

-Ne t'approche pas, murmura Lucius en voyant Harry esquisser un autre pas vers les enfants. Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois.

-Ce sont les enfants de Poudlard, répondit le gryffondor. Ceux que Drago cherche depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi ils seraient irréels ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, c'est dangereux pour eux de rester dans cet endroit !

-Regarde-les bien, ajouta Snape en retenant Harry par le bras, ils ne sont plus les mêmes, le brouillard à fait d'eux... ses choses.

-Comment cela se peut ? Que peut-elle en faire ? Ce ne sont que des enfants...Je ne sais plus quoi penser, là. Si on ne peut pas les ramener à l'école alors on va les laisser là dans le brouillard ? C'est inhumain !

-Ils n'ont plus rien d'humain...

Severus Snape avait raison et Harry s'en aperçut quand les enfants sourirent et montrèrent leurs dents taillées en pointes et leurs yeux devenir complètement noirs comme une nuit sans lune.

-Je sais, Lucius, et j'enrage, jusqu'à maintenant on n'a pas avancé. Je me sens tellement impuissant ! J'en ai marre qu'on tourne en rond, ce n'est plus possible.

-Tu as raison, je propose qu'on agisse autrement. Nous tâtonnons depuis trop longtemps, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons sortir de cet imbroglio.

-Oui, je crois que nous avons vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir ici, il va falloir concentrer nos recherches, et ce n'est pas toi, Severus qui va me contredire, affirma l'aristocrate. Cependant je suis persuadé qu'il nous faudra revenir dehors, là est la solution.

-En effet je suis certain que nous trouverons un indice dans la bibliothèque, quelque chose qui pourra nous dire d'où vient ce brouillard.

-On a déjà fait ça, plusieurs fois, vous croyez qu'on fera mieux la prochaine fois ? On a déjà ouvert des dizaines de livres, nos yeux sont usés à force de déchiffrer des écritures usées tellement elles sont vieilles...râla le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas tort, Harry, admit Severus, mais si tu as une idée, nous sommes tout ouïes, Lucius et moi.

-J'ai sondé les souvenirs de notre cher directeur quand il était alité, ricana l'auror, je n'y ai rien trouvé, on dirait qu'il les a bloqué, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Jusqu'où ?

-Son enfance.

-Tu dis que tu es allé jusqu'à son enfance et que tu n'as rien trouvé ?

-Non, ça veut dire qu'il a subi un traumatisme, il n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans à l'époque des faits, cela semble normal pour un enfant de se protéger, non ?

-Harry, un enfant de cinq ans ne peut pas bloquer ses souvenirs par magie, un adulte a dû l'aider.

-Ouais, pour ça que j'ai dit que quelqu'un d'autre, probablement, l'avait aidé avec ou sans son consentement. En même temps je ne suis pas étonné après ce que nous avons vu dehors. Nous avons répertorié pas moins de sept espèces de monstres et je ne parle pas des enfants, conclut Harry.

-Donc, messieurs, on n'est pas plus avancé, gronda Lucius.

Les trois sorciers rentrèrent à Poudlard et se débarrassèrent une fois de plus de leur armure avant de se doucher pour évacuer les relents pestilentiels qui s'accrochaient à leurs vêtements. Lucius et Harry se soignèrent puis retournèrent dans le salon de Snape et prirent place près de la cheminée tellement le froid gelait leurs os.

-Le temps a encore filé à une vitesse surprenante, il faut qu'on se renseigne là-dessus, avertit l'auror qui déposa des verres et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu sur la table basse.

-C'est fait, Harry, cela fait trois nuits que je travaille dessus.

-Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Lucius en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Rien de concret, il peut y avoir un trou de l'espace-temps au dehors, mais dans ce cas nous n'aurions pu sortir sans nous faire avaler dans ce trou et nous trouver autre part, perdus à jamais. Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. Cependant je pense que le temps joue un rôle important dans cette histoire, mais je ne sais pas encore lequel. Mais je peux me tromper.

-Tu veux dire que le brouillard et le temps sont liés ? interrogea Harry en étirant ses jambes devant le feu pour voir un peu plus de chaleur tout en prenant le verre que Lucius lui tendait.

-Oui, mais encore une fois je ne suis certain de rien.

-Il faut trouver la raison de cette brume, se contenta de dire Malfoy en claquant sa langue de satisfaction après la première gorgée de whisky qui le réchauffa agréablement. Elle doit bien provenir de quelque part !

-D'après moi elle vient de quelques anfractuosités du sol.

-Et les bestioles ? Je te rappelle que certaines sont énormes, elles ne peuvent sortir de terre aussi simplement, répliqua Snape en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Des grottes alors ? Enfin je dis ça mais je n'en sais fichtrement rien. En tout cas j'ai demandé à Hermione de noter tout ce qui se passe avec un descriptif complet des monstres et des changements de la brume et de ses conséquences pour les prochaines générations si jamais ils se retrouvent dans un cas comme le nôtre.

-Très bonne initiative, Harry, approuvèrent les deux serpentards. Maintenant allons manger un morceau dans les cuisines, ensuite nous pourrions aller à la bibliothèque, faire un tour dans la Section Interdite.

Il était déjà très tard pour nos trois sorciers qui soupèrent de tourte à la viande et d'une tarte à la mélasse, avant de partir à l'assaut de bouquins récalcitrants et rébarbatifs. Lucius prit une bouteille de vieil armagnac et trois verres sous les yeux approbateurs de l'auror qui salua l'initiative de l'homme avec un sourire gourmand.

Au bout de quatre heures, Harry estima qu'il n'avait jamais lu autant de livres, même après ses sept ans passés à Poudlard. Snape frotta ses yeux fatigués, enroula ensuite son parchemin rempli de pattes de mouches illisibles et referma d'un claquement sec son encrier, ce qui fit sursauter Lucius et Harry.

-On arrête là, ordonna le maître des potions.

-Ben moi je vais refaire un tour aux cuisines, les renseigna le jeune homme, histoire de manger un truc avant de dormir.

-Nous comparerons nos découvertes...

-Il est exactement huit heures du matin, Severus.

-Oui, disons midi dans ce cas. Nous ne serons bon à rien si on ne prend pas un peu de repos.

Harry ronchonna entre ses dents. Encore une nuit sans personne à ses côtés, ça allait devenir une habitude. Enfin une nuit ! Quelques heures seraient plus exactes.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu grimaces ? fit Lucius qui enroula dans le même temps ses parchemins qu'il cala sous son bras.

-Je me disais que mes nuits étaient bien trop sages en ce moment.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas les filles de septième années qui manquent à Poudlard, le taquina le serpentard aux yeux gris.

-Un peu trop jeunes pour moi, Lucius.

Snape renifla. La préfète en chef pourtant ne se gênait pas pour lui lancer des signes à longueur de temps quand ils allaient dans la grande salle ou quand elle les croisait dans les couloirs. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry l'ignorait si allégrement. Trop jeune, venait-il de dire !

-Pourquoi ? Miss Morgane est ce qu'on appelle une très jolie fille, serpentard de surcroît, un plus pour elle, ne put s'empêcher de demander le maître des potions.

Cette fois Harry éclata de rire.

-On dirait que vous voulez vraiment me jeter cette fille dans les bras, messieurs. Cependant je vous le dis tout net, je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles.

-Oh, fit Lucius, fort étonné, lui qui pensait le survivant plus sensible aux charmes féminins que masculins.

-Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, monsieur Potter, ajouta Snape. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

-J'en suis certain, Severus, c'est aussi ma philosophie.

-Vous êtes tous les deux pareils, fit Lucius en ricanant.

Harry cessa de marcher dans les couloirs de l'école et se retourna vers Snape.

-En voilà une nouvelle surprenante, murmura Harry avec un sourire amusé tout en faisant un clin d'œil au maître des potions.

L'auror se plaça à la hauteur de Snape puis les hommes continuèrent leur chemin.

-Alors, Severus, qu'est-ce qui te plaît le plus chez un homme ?

-Ceci ne te regarde pas, Potter, je ne vais certainement pas te donner des armes pour te gausser de moi pendant des décennies.

-Je voulais savoir si on avait les mêmes goûts...tu peux me le dire, non ?

-Du diable si je te dis quoique ce soit, vilain curieux.

-Severus aime quand ils ont du caractère, vendit Lucius avec un air sérieux. Brun et pas des mauviettes, il est aussi très sensible aux hommes bien vêtus...

-Lucius ! tu fais quoi là ? Je sais répondre au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Je trouvais que tu mettais beaucoup de temps...

-Le problème reste entier, messieurs, nous n'avons personne à nous mettre sous la dent, affirma l'auror. On n'a pas fini d'être frustrés.

Snape et Malfoy rigolaient encore alors que Harry se rendait aux cuisines où il se prépara un plateau avec du poulet froid rôti et des chips, sans oublier un pichet de jus de citrouille. Quand il regagna ses quartiers il posa le tout sur sa table pour manger de bon appétit devant sa cheminée qu'un elfe avait entretenu avec assiduité.

A onze heures le jeune auror se réveilla avec l'idée de refaire une sortie pour chercher d'où sortaient les bestioles et la brume. Forcément il devait y avoir une entrée, pas possible autrement ! Il devait aussi savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de ces enfants dans la brume, étaient-ils irrémédiablement perdus ?

-Ce n'est pas tolérable, gronda Minerva McGonagall, un autre enfant a disparu malgré la vigilance de monsieur Malfoy et des autres professeurs. J'exige, continua-t-elle devant les mêmes professeurs, que dès cette nuit tous les étudiants dorment dans la grande salle. Nous pourrons mieux contrecarrer les disparitions. Cela ne doit plus se reproduire.

Harry s'assit à la table professorale, face à Severus et à Lucius. Le jeune homme prit un petit déjeuner copieux en silence puis fit un signe discret aux deux serpentards de le rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande. Le lieu où les trois sorciers étaient certains de ne pas être entendus.

-Comment réussissent-ils à sortir d'ici, c'est incompréhensible, demanda Snape en revêtant son armure de cuir épais.

-Personne ne sait et Drago est bouleversé et dans une colère pas possible. Il n'y comprend rien, ils n'ont rien vu ni entendu, les professeurs et lui, malgré les alarmes magiques présentes dans le château.

-Drago fait son possible, Lucius, affirma Severus Snape. Il est plus que vigilent et lui aussi ne doit pas avoir le temps de dormir, vu sa tête.

-Alors comment ...?

-Laissons cela de côté pour l'instant, les coupa Harry, il faut absolument qu'on trouve le passage d'où sortent ces bestioles, peut-être que ça nous apprendra quelque chose. L'affaire devient de plus en plus grave, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir de ce bordel et avec un peu de chance on pourra fermer ce couloir démoniaque.

Snape ne dit rien, mais il doutait que cette affaire se résout aussi facilement. Il n'y avait qu'un gryffondor pour croire aux miracles et lui n'y croyait pas du tout. Il doutait même d'y parvenir un jour, cette histoire devenait complexe, quelque chose lui échappait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, comme si chaque jour on effaçait sa mémoire sur, justement, ce point important qui aurait pu lui donner des réponses.

Il avait passé des heures sur ses notes et cela n'avait rien donné de concret voilà pourquoi ils avaient revêtu leur armure pour une fois de plus chercher des indices au dehors, dans le danger et l'inconnu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 7**

Harry Potter attendait une réponse des deux serpentards.

-Je suis d'accord, Harry, admit Snape. Si on n'agit pas maintenant nous allons rester les otages de ce brouillard.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous ? s'impatienta Malfoy, déjà prêt à braver tout ce qui se trouvera dehors...même le pire, ce qui, à n'en pas douter, pouvait encore sortir de la brume au vu de leur expérience de ces dernières semaines.

Snape secoua la tête, Lucius allait encore foncer sans mesurer le danger, Harry aussi, comme des taureaux furieux alors qu'ils devraient d'abord réfléchir à une possible stratégie. Les arrêter maintenant allait lui amener deux regards noirs alors il préféra se taire.

Les hommes sortirent par un autre passage secret qu'ils refermèrent par un bon sortilège puis partirent à grands pas vers la gare, déserte certainement, maintenant ils en étaient certains, de tout sorcier.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que depuis hier la brume s'est faite plus épaisse ? demanda Lucius alors qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard depuis deux heures maintenant.

-Elle s'accroche à nos corps comme si elle voulait nous empêcher d'avancer, émit Severus. C'est de plus en plus étrange.

-Cela veut dire que nous allons dans la bonne direction, les avertit l'auror. On va vers une zone encore inexplorée, probablement allons-nous avoir du mal à nous approcher de plus en plus si la "Porte" puisqu'il faut la nommer ainsi, se trouve dans les parages.

Lucius Malfoy poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il sentit quelques-unes de ses côtes se briser sous les anneaux d'une bestiole inconnue qu'il n'avait pas entendu s'approcher de lui. Snape et Harry ne mirent pas longtemps avant de le débarrasser d'une sorte de très long serpent portant de grandes ailes et des crocs impressionnants qui se débattit furieusement avant de fuir puis de se faire tuer par Snape.

-Saloperie ! cracha Malfoy qui avait atrocement pâli, ça fait un mal de chien !

-Ça va, tu vas tenir le coup ? s'inquiéta Snape en jetant la bête, morte, loin de Lucius puis en regardant si l'armure avait tenu le choc.

-Alors, comment est-elle ?

-Elle est brisée, grogna le maître des potions. On devrait rentrer et changer l'armure. Tu dois avoir plusieurs côtes de cassées et tu as une vilaine morsure à la base du cou.

-Ça ira, on n'a pas le temps, surtout ici, de rebrousser chemin, j'espère juste que la morsure n'est pas empoisonnée, ahana Lucius qui souffrait de ses côtes à chaque souffle qui sortait de sa poitrine.

-Donne-moi ta main, ordonna le jeune homme en appelant son phoenix.

-Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ?

-On doit parer à toute éventualité, Lucius. Pas la peine de prendre un risque si on peut faire autrement, surtout avec du poison. On gagnera du temps.

L'oiseau glissa sur la peau du serpentard puis commença sans attendre son travail de guérisseur.

-Cela devient une habitude, rouspéta l'aristocrate.

-Mais c'est indispensable, rétorqua Harry.

-Ils approchent, huma Snape alors qu'une odeur pestilentielle se faisait de plus en plus intense autour d'eux. Et ils sont nombreux cette fois. On n'arrivera pas à les repousser, avertit le maître des potions. Ça devient trop dangereux pour nous, on doit trouver une solution, et vite si on ne veut pas finir en grillade.

Harry se retourna et regarda droit devant lui puis sur le côté.

-A cent mètres sur notre gauche il y a un cours d'eau et si je ne me trompe pas il est assez profond pour qu'on puisse s'y cacher.

-Tu crois...

-On n'a jamais tenté le coup d'avancer dans l'eau, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? S'ils sont aussi nombreux que tu le dis, on n'arrivera pas à les combattre, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-On y va, trancha Lucius pour décider Severus, pas le temps de parler, l'heure est grave.

Les trois sorciers se mirent à courir aussi silencieusement qu'ils le purent. Les cent mètres furent vite avalés et c'est tout aussi hâtivement qu'ils s'immergèrent sous l'eau glaciale sans se poser de questions même si leur souffle fut coupé instantanément sous la morsure du froid. Lucius souffrait, mais il préférait ça plutôt que d'affronter les bestioles qui arrivaient derrière eux. Féroces et déterminées à les décimer tous les trois.

Harry avait agi instinctivement, il ne savait pas si la ruse allait fonctionner. Lentement ils remontèrent à la surface pour reprendre leur respiration derrière les hautes herbes de la berge puis attendirent un bon quart d'heure avant de reprendre leur chemin en restant dans l'eau qui atteignait le haut de leurs cuisses.

-Stop ! fit Snape une heure plus tard.

-Où sommes-nous ? intervint l'auror qui frissonnait de froid.

-On longe un chemin de campagne, j'ai du mal à le situer, répondit Lucius qui n'était pas mieux que le jeune auror.

-Combien de temps sommes-nous partis ?

-Huit heures, Harry, heure du dehors est-il besoin de préciser.

-Très bien, on cherche ce foutu portail deux heures de plus et on rentre, on trouvera rien aujourd'hui et la nuit va bientôt tomber, avertit le jeune homme en sortant de l'eau pour continuer sur le sentier.

-là, une lumière, fit subitement Malfoy qui claquait des dents.

Snape et Harry regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Lucius et ils durent plisser les yeux pour apercevoir une faible lueur au loin.

-On y va, ordonna l'aristocrate en hâtant le pas, essayant de ne pas respirer trop profondément pour éviter la douleur mais marchant vite pour se réchauffer un peu.

Dix minutes plus tard, heure sorcière, les hommes arrivèrent devant une porte à double battant, immense, d'une hauteur approximative de six mètres et d'une largeur de huit mètres. Elle les écrasait de sa noirceur. Cette porte était plantée au milieu de nulle part et il s'en dégageait une odeur épouvantable et malsaine.

Deux lanternes en forme de crâne étaient accrochées de chaque côté de la porte et elles diffusaient une lumière blafarde que Lucius avait distingué au loin.

-Une porte mystérieuse, ricana Harry, faire compliqué c'est bien le style des adeptes de la magie noire.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la magie noire, ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, Harry. Je penche plutôt pour le Démoniaque.

-Quelqu'un a la clef ? ironisa Lucius Malfoy.

Snape se raidit et jura entre ses dents.

-Oui, on les a vu, firent le jeune homme et l'aristocrate en se tenant immédiatement sur leur garde.

Devant la porte venait d'apparaître les enfants disparus de Poudlard, posés là comme les gardiens de la Porte.

-Si je comprends bien il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse d'eux avant d'espérer passer ces portes ?

-Je crois que nous n'aurons pas vraiment le choix, messieurs.

-Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

Snape fit quelques pas vers la porte et les enfants montrèrent leurs dents taillées en pointes puis grondèrent férocement, menaçant quiconque oserait s'approcher.

-Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils se laissent bien gentiment écarté de notre passage, railla Lucius. Quant à notre magie, elle nous est inutile ici... Il ne nous reste qu'une solution.

-Ce sont des enfants, grogna l'auror qui admit pourtant que Lucius n'avait pas tort. Le gros problème restera quand même cette foutue porte, on ne sait pas comment elle doit s'ouvrir.

-Cette fois on retourne à Poudlard, décida Snape. Si notre magie ne sert à rien alors nous devons trouver une solution autre pour écarter les enfants et pour ouvrir cette satanée porte.

-On n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur, ajouta Lucius. On doit tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir, je commence à saturer et j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi, comme tous ceux qui sont à Poudlard je suppose.

-Tous chez toi ? se moqua Harry, voilà qui est inhabituel, cela dit cela devrait être marrant comme expérience.

-Idiot ! répondit Lucius en souriant.

-Moi ce que je me demande, c'est ce qu'on va trouver de l'autre côté ? Devra-t-on finalement la franchir ou la détruire ? Et si on passe cette fichue porte, reviendrons-nous entier ? Reviendrons-nous vivants seulement ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Severus, tu crois qu'on doit vraiment en passer par là ?

-On marche vers l'inconnu, Harry, expliqua Severus Snape. On ne sait pas ce qu'on découvrira mais de toute façon on devra y faire face, seuls.

-Drago m'a demandé de l'avertir quand on trouvera quelque chose t'intéressant, il veut venir avec nous la prochaine fois, j'ai refusé. Je ne me justifie pas, Lucius, j'estime que trois personnes en danger c'est bien suffisant, inutile que Drago soit blessé ou pire. J'y ai mis les formes, Lucius, Drago est vraiment indispensable à Poudlard même s'il pense le contraire. Les professeurs étaient unanimes pour abonder dans mon sens. Ton fils a pris les intérêts des enfants en charge et a pris des décisions ultimes, ainsi trois autres enfants ont été sauvé in extrémis par Drago alors qu'ils disparaissaient de l'école.

Malfoy ne dit rien, mais il fut soulagé d'entendre qu'Harry avait refusé la proposition de son fils.

Les trois sorciers regardèrent encore une fois les trois jeunes étudiants qui n'avaient pas eu de chance et qui ne les quittaient pas de leurs yeux sombres et éteints. La brume s'intensifia autour des jambes de nos héros et ils se sentirent oppressés et une grande fatigue se posa sur leurs épaules.

Les hommes réfléchirent au meilleur moyen de les contourner ou de les neutraliser sans les blesser, mais ils doutaient, tous les trois, d'y parvenir. Severus semblait croire que ses potions allaient agir, leur avait-il dit un peu plus tôt, mais qu'en sera-t-il vraiment ? Personne ne le savait, c'était l'inconnu et ce n'était pas rassurant pour eux.

Harry s'aperçut qu'effectivement leur mission était dangereuse et que peut-être ils ne reviendront jamais à Poudlard une fois qu'ils auront passés la porte maudite. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix, Severus, Lucius et lui ?

Les sorciers firent demi-tour en lâchant des yeux interrogateurs les élèves de Poudlard et la porte d'ébène. Sur le chemin du retour, aux aguets, ils ne purent éviter les pièges de la brume comme les limaces et les cafards géants qui avaient fait leur apparitions deux heures plus tôt sans oublier les serpents ailés et autres monstres pas franchement facile à combattre et de plus en plus dangereux.

Les armes de Harry, Lucius et Severus Snape, tranchèrent, percèrent dans la chair, les carapaces et les écailles et le sang coula à flot. Harry se fit mordre à plusieurs reprise et déjà ses yeux papillonnaient tant il se sentait au plus mal. Snape l'aida à s'engouffrer dans le passage secret et à entrer dans le château et quand la porte fut refermée derrière eux, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils se sentaient à l'abri entre les murs de Poudlard.

-Heureusement qu'on a ces armures en cuir de dragon, sinon on ne serait pas beau à voir, clama Lucius pour détendre l'atmosphère alors que la sienne était brisée car cette fois ils n'étaient pas passés loin de se faire avoir par les bestioles de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus agressives.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon ami, sourit Snape, tu seras toujours séduisant... en toute circonstance.

Parole qu'Harry approuva en faisant une grimace comique à l'aristocrate.

-Bande de pervers, sourit Lucius, ravi de voir qu'ils pouvaient encore plaisanter de chose futile dans un moment pareil tandis que Hiro, le phoenix, quittait son corps pour se précipiter sur son maître qui en avait grandement besoin.

-Le poison n'a pas dû avoir le temps de pénétrer ton organisme en profondeur...

Snape tituba dangereusement et Harry ordonna à son oiseau de le quitter pour aller sur le maître des potions.

-Harry, non, protesta l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, rouspéta le jeune homme en ôtant son armure au ténébreux homme avec l'aide de Lucius. Non mais regarde un peu toutes les morsures que tu te trimbales ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire, espèce d'entêté ? Dans quelques heures tu iras beaucoup mieux, là tu devrais aller dormir un peu le temps que Hiro t'enlève ce poison.

-Pas le temps, protesta Severus, je dois m'assurer que j'ai les bonnes potions pour demain, auquel cas je vais devoir les confectionner cette nuit.

-Tu exagères, ça peut attendre un jour de plus, ronchonna l'aristocrate.

-Non, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre, par contre je vous suggère de prendre un bon repas et du repos avant demain, messieurs.

-Ouais, faite ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, râla Harry. Ben moi je vais à la bibliothèque, je voudrais savoir s'il n'est pas possible d'utiliser la magie sans baguette dans cette foutue brume, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est faisable ? intervint Lucius en posant son armure sur une étagère ainsi que son épée qu'il maniait avec dextérité et avec férocité maintenant qu'il l'avait bien en main.

-Un petit briefing à huit heures demain matin, messieurs, nous avons plusieurs points à voir, dit Snape avant de sortir de la Salle sur Demande.

Lucius et Harry acquiescèrent puis partirent à leur tour. L'auror passa manger un morceau dans les cuisines avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque avec une part de gâteau que les elfes lui avaient mis de côté ainsi qu'un plateau de nourriture pour Lucius et Severus qu'ils trouvèrent dans leurs quartiers.

Les trois hommes allaient passer la nuit la plus courte de leur vie.

^o^o^

Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette fic soit à votre goût, Je continue ou pas ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 8**

Il était tard, très tard. C'était le calme dans le château même si parfois on entendait une charpente craquer et des fantômes se promener dans les couloirs déserts. Des professeurs veillaient, toujours sur le qui-vive, et Drago, accompagné d'Hermione, vérifiait les ouvertures pendant que les autres s'assuraient que rien ne perturbait le sommeil des étudiants tous réunis dans la grande salle.

-Plus d'eau ! Flûte, ce n'est pas possible ça ! rouspéta l'auror en se rhabillant avec des gestes vifs et agacés. Restait plus que les douches à côté de la salle de bain des préfets, ça voulait dire sortir dans le couloir et se geler dans les courants d'air et peut-être attraper un coup de froid, comme s'il ne s'était déjà pas assez refroidi comme ça aujourd'hui. Une journée infernale et il commençait drôlement à en avoir plein les bottes de cette situation scabreuse et insolite !

Le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires et se rendit dans les douches situées dans un couloir plus loin. Personne ne devait s'y trouver vue l'heure, se fit-il la réflexion. Les élèves devaient encore se trouver dans la grande salle, donc normalement il devrait être tranquille un certain moment pour profiter de l'eau chaude. Si eau chaude il y avait bien entendu !

La chance était avec Harry, les douches étaient vides et, il vit, avec bonheur, en ouvrant un robinet, de l'eau chaude couler. L'auror se déshabilla de nouveau puis se glissa sous le pommeau de la douche avec délice. Un luxe dont il n'aurait pu se passer cette nuit.

Le jeune homme en était à dix minutes de relaxation sous le jet, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il allait demander vertement à l'intrus de faire demi-tour quand un homme s'excusa en l'apercevant.

-Désolé, fit Snape, je reviendrai plus tard. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là.

-Inutile de partir, répondit le gryffondor, ça ne me dérange pas, je pensais voir des étudiants.

-Tu es sûr ? Je peux revenir tu sais !

-Oui, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé...toi aussi tu n'as plus d'eau dans tes appartements ?

-Plus une goutte, encore désolé de te déranger, ajouta le maître des potions en déposant son gel douche et en ouvrant le robinet avant de se déshabiller puis de profiter de l'eau chaude à son tour.

Harry posa ses deux mains sur la faïence bleue et blanche. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et pour couronner le tout il avait mal à la tête, heureusement dans un petit moment la potion qu'il avait prise avant de venir ici allait faire son effet.

Snape regarda Harry, le jeune homme semblait épuisé nerveusement. Il faut dire que cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils se démenaient tous les trois chaque jour et que ce n'était guère de tout repos. Harry avait du mérite, il le reconnaissait, jamais il ne se plaignait et pourtant parfois il en aurait eu le droit.

Snape secoua la tête puis se plaça derrière le jeune homme et posa, naturellement, sans aucune arrière-pensée, ses mains sur les épaules de Harry sans même penser qu'il étaient nus tous les deux.

-Tu es aussi noué qu'un vieux chêne, soupira le serpentard qui entama un massage pour ôter la raideur douloureuse du gryffondor qui gémit sous la pression, pourtant légère, des doigts de Severus sur sa nuque.

Aucune gêne ne survint entre les deux hommes. Ils trouvaient cela aussi naturel que d'aller se battre dans un brouillard étrange avec des bestioles dangereuses. Harry se détendit peu à peu et son mal de tête disparut progressivement.

-Un autre magnifique tatouage, fit Severus Snape en désignant le serpent qui ornait la jambe de l'auror.

-Il contrôle ma magie, expliqua le jeune sorcier en tournant légèrement la tête vers le maître des potions.

L'homme fut troublé par le regard vert et amorça un pas pour repartir sous sa propre douche et continuer ses ablutions.

-Non, protesta Harry en se redressant, tu n'as pas fini ton massage.

Snape ne dit rien et remit ses mains sur les épaules de l'auror. Un auror qui prit une des mains de Snape et qui la posa sur sa poitrine en gardant la sienne dessus afin qu'il ne parte pas. Le maître des potions n'osa plus bouger, il se retrouvait collé contre le jeune sorcier et par Merlin, son désir était par trop flagrant. Harry était-il conscient de cela ?

L'auror sourit, certain de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Nu, Snape était plaisant à regarder et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire. L'homme était mince et une fine musculature vigoureuse courait tout le long de son corps. Fin et puissant, tout ce qu'il aimait. Lucius avait raison sur ce coup-là.

Severus retira sa main de l'épaule d'Harry après un temps d'hésitation et la posa sur le ventre d'Harry alors qu'il était dos à lui.

-Tu es certain de toi ? chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, demandant une permission qu'il devina accordée d'avance.

-Je ne peux pas l'être plus, répondit l'auror.

-Actif ou passif ?

-Actif évidemment, comme toi je suppose ?

-Hum, fit simplement Snape.

-Cependant je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience avec toi.

-Harry...je te préviens il est hors de question que je me précipite, donne-moi le temps de te préparer, ajouta-t-il alors que le jeune homme semblait plus que pressé d'être comblé.

-C'est nécessaire ?

-Ton plaisir s'en trouvera amplifié, fais-moi confiance.

-Il y a bien longtemps que ma confiance t'est acquise.

Le sorcier aux magnifiques yeux verts lâcha la main de Severus Snape puis s'appuya de nouveau sur la faïence tandis que l'homme caressait légèrement son dos. Caresse aérienne comme si Snape ne se donnait pas le droit de le faire ou alors avec hésitation.

-Je le veux, souffla Harry qui sentit Snape hésitant, ne te pose pas de questions et ne crois pas que tu es un pis-aller, je t'assure qu'il n'en est rien.

Severus reprit sa caresse et petit à petit il prépara lentement et avec douceur celui qui allait devenir son amant pour une heure. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry ne voudra jamais renouveler l'expérience avec lui.

Le jeune homme apprécia la douceur de Severus même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi subitement il avait eu envie de lui. La solitude, la frustration ou bien la tension de ces dernières semaines devaient y être pour beaucoup. Pourtant il y avait plus...un certain intérêt pour Severus n'était pas étranger au fait qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sous la douche à faire des choses agréables et totalement pervers.

Quand il s'inséra dans son compagnon, Snape entendit un grognement puis un souffle. Il s'arrêta puis continua de s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complétement en lui. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté avec des amants de passage. Ses reins brûlaient de désir et la peau de Harry était chaude sous ses doigts, il se sentait à sa place, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années en tant qu'amants.

Harry s'était crispé sous le premier assaut puis, Severus, avec lenteur et douceur, avait continué, lui procurant des frissons tout le long de son corps. Il avait chaud, très chaud, il sentait pulser la virilité de Snape en lui, il entendait son souffle court et saccadé contre sa nuque, signe que lui aussi appréciait ce moment.

Snape bougea les hanches et Harry réagit en sifflant, ses reins venaient de se contracter sous un plaisir innommable.

-Décontracte-toi, chuchota Severus.

Harry baissa la tête, sa propre virilité palpitait contre son ventre, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de la toucher pour qu'elle soit à son summum, gonflée et tendue à l'extrême.

Snape redonna un coup de hanche beaucoup plus fort et Harry retint un gémissement.

C'était ça être passif ? pensa le jeune homme. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais essayé avant ?

Les coups de reins de Severus devinrent de plus en plus puissants et ravageurs. Harry ôta une de ses mains de la faïence et décida de s'occuper de son problème douloureux et encombrant mais Snape refusa et s'appropria la chair dure et douce à la fois et imprima un mouvement long puis rapide en caressant le gland rouge de désir.

Harry sentit son ventre se contracter, son souffle se couper en se prolongeant jusqu'à épuisement d'air dans ses poumons. Le plaisir des deux amants vint en même temps tandis qu'un gémissement rauque sortait de leur gorge. Snape attendit un peu puis il se retira lentement d'Harry qui tremblait sur ses jambes et qu'il ramena vers lui pour le soutenir.

Le jeune sorcier chercha son souffle, son cœur battait la chamade, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Cinq minutes plus tard il se calmait sous les mots de Severus et sa respiration revint à la normal.

-Ne bouge pas, lui intima l'homme en faisant léviter jusqu'à lui une bouteille de gel douche.

Severus lava Harry encore faible sur ses jambes, puis le rinça avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule, comme un remerciement muet pour le délicieux moment qu'ils venaient de partager.

-Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-il, comblé ?

-Jamais je n'aurai pensé...

-J'ai vu ça.

-Pas d'ironie ?

-Non, sourit le maître des potions, ça a été une magnifique expérience pour toi.

-Pas pour toi ?

-Oh que si ! Harry. Une nuit que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier.

L'homme aux yeux sombres fit un pas de côté mais Harry se retourna et l'attira vers lui. Il avait du mal à voir Severus le quitter, il aurait voulu que ce moment entre eux dure un peu plus longtemps.

-Une dernière chose, murmura le gryffondor en posant une de ses mains sur la nuque du serpentard.

Snape ferma les yeux, ravi de voir que Harry avait envie de l'embrasser et Salazar que c'était délicieux. L'homme savait qu'il n'avait que ce moment pour profiter de ce baiser. La vie allait se faire un plaisir de les séparer aussitôt qu'ils sortiront de ces douches. Ils ne savaient même pas si dans une semaine ils seraient encore en vie, l'un et l'autre.

Harry tint serré Snape contre lui, mordillant ses lèvres fines, caressant sa langue de la sienne, faisant durer le moment pour mieux apprécier ce rapprochement qu'il avait voulu. Ils se goûtaient sans fausse pudeur, aimant le contact de leur peau mouillée l'une contre l'autre. C'était inoubliable et sans commune mesure avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà connu dans leur passé.

Puis les deux sorciers se séparèrent avant de retourner chacun dans leur propre quartier, seuls, comme abandonnés, déjà dépendants sans le vouloir et sans le savoir, de l'un l'autre.

L'auror jeta sa trousse de toilette sur la table de son petit salon. Il était fatigué et avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. Demain il sera toujours temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire avec Severus Snape.

Regretter ? certainement pas, pensa l'auror en se jetant sur son lit après s'être dévêtu. Harry s'endormit alors qu'un homme dans ses cachots ne pouvait fermer l'œil, lui.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit mouvementé pour Drago et les professeurs qui avaient bloqué plusieurs portes ouvertes mystérieusement, Harry, habillé et prêt pour une autre journée à Poudlard, rejoignit les cachots sans appréhension. Il était en avance mais il n'était pas le seul puisque Lucius était là, assis à siroter un thé, installé dans un fauteuil confortable.

L'aristocrate avait maigri et accusait des cernes sombres, signe d'une grande fatigue, comme Severus et lui. Si jamais ils réussissaient à se sortir de ce piège alors ils auront le droit de prendre quelques congés pour récupérer des forces.

Harry tourna la tête vers Severus qui posait un plateau de petit déjeuner sur une table.

-Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim tous les deux, expliqua le maître des potions.

-Ouais, grogna l'auror, et c'est tout ? Et là il ne pensait pas au petit déjeuner.

Le gryffondor s'en foutait que Lucius soit là, il rejoignit Snape et l'enlaça, prêt à se prendre une remarque cinglante qui ne vint pas.

-Ne m'ignore pas, chuchota Harry contre la joue de l'homme, c'est idiot de se cacher, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je voulais te laisser le libre choix, Harry.

Le jeune sorcier embrassa Severus sans se préoccuper de l'aristocrate toujours assis dans son fauteuil, nullement ennuyé de voir son ami et Harry enlacés, partageant un baiser plein de promesse.

-Il était temps, maugréa-t-il, je croyais que j'allais devoir vous expliquer certaines choses.

Harry ricana contre les lèvres de son amant, décidément Malfoy avait toujours le dernier mot et ce con adorait ça, faire son intéressant. Mais là il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il avait tout à fait raison.

^o^o^

C'est repartie, et oui, Le voleur de corps aura une suite, faut juste que je retrouve mes notes dans mes cartons de déménagement. Et des notes j'en ai un taquet ! Une autre histoire prend forme « Haine » et de plus je dois finir celle-ci, encore deux ou trois chapitres et j'aurai terminée de l'écrire. Merci d'être toujours là, ça fait plaisir et c'est pour ça que je poste un autre chapitre, celui que vous attendez. J'ai planté le décor de l'histoire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 9**

Drago Malfoy courut le long du couloir, une porte venait de claquer, ce n'était pas normal puisqu'il avait, avec l'aide des autres, fermé les pièces vides. Il entra dans la salle ouverte en restant sur ses gardes, son père sur les talons, lui aussi aux aguets.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? s'enquit Lucius.

-Rien, pourtant je suis certain d'avoir vu une ombre.

Le serpentard, le plus âgé, regarda autour de lui, scrutant chaque recoin de la salle.

-Il n'y a rien….

-Je te dis que j'ai vu….

-Je ne mets pas ta parole en doute, fils, je sais que tu as vu quelque chose, il a disparu, c'est tout.

-D'accord, admit Drago, on ressort et je referme la porte, la prochaine fois je serais plus rapide.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur visite et coururent plus d'une fois vers des portes qui claquaient sans raison valable.

Le matin suivant Snape vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait tout son matériel dans son sac: des cordes, un grand filet qu'il avait déniché dans la réserve de Rusard, certaines potions qu'il n'était pas sûr d'utiliser, un pied de biche...

-Tu crois qu'on va avoir besoin de tout ça ? s'enquit le gryffondor en finissant de mettre son armure de cuir.

-La magie ne fonctionne pas au dehors, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Si on veut écarter les gamins sans leur faire de mal alors on aura besoin de matériel, et sans savoir ce qu'on va trouver de l'autre côté du passage, je dois tout prévoir, répondit tout d'une traite le maître des potions.

Lucius termina de se préparer lui aussi. Il pensait à Drago, il était passé le voir ce matin...ou plutôt cette nuit. Ils avaient patrouillé à deux dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Il avait besoin de passer du temps avec son fils car il ne savait pas s'il allait revenir. Après tout ils partaient, Severus, Harry et lui, vers l'inconnu.

-Lucius ?

L'aristocrate releva la tête et regarda Harry.

-Reste avec Drago si tu veux, c'est inutile de se mettre en danger tous les trois...

-Non, s'indigna Malfoy, j'ai peut-être des raisons de rester ici mais vous aussi je vous signale. Et puis qui va sauver le monde si je ne suis pas avec vous, ricana le serpentard. Nous avons commencé à trois, nous finirons cette histoire à trois. Et nous reviendrons entiers tous les trois.

Snape posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lucius.

-Oui, nous reviendrons, on fera tout pour se débarrasser de ces monstres et nous reprendrons notre vie là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Harry et Lucius opinèrent fortement puis les trois sorciers quittèrent la Salle sur Demande et sortirent de Poudlard sous les recommandations d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas reçu l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la dite Salle. Harry ayant estimé qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à eux trois, ainsi ils avaient l'occasion de discuter entre eux de choses qu'ils voulaient garder secrètes...pour l'instant. Comme le fait, par exemple, qu'ils avaient découvert une porte d'ébène et qu'ils comptaient la franchir aujourd'hui sans se prendre la tête avec des recommandations inutiles et des cris d'hystérie des autres professeurs.

L'eau de la rivière clapota autour de leurs jambes. Elle était glacée et quelque part rassurante parce que le cours d'eau allait les mener directement à la porte. Ils marchaient l'un derrière l'autre, leurs pas ralentis par le courant et par la brume devenue épaisse et qui les épuisait, sans parler du temps qui filait bien trop vite et qui agissait sur leur organisme déjà fatigué.

Trois heures pour eux équivalaient à sept ou huit heures au dehors de Poudlard, et la nuit ils n'avaient pas le temps de récupérer de leur journée harassante. Il fallut quatre heures cette fois pour arriver au passage, et le reste du chemin qu'ils avaient dû faire à pied n'avait pas été sans danger.

-Cette foutue porte a bougé, rouspéta Snape. Elle s'est éloignée d'au moins cinq cent mètres.

-Elle prend du terrain, chaque jour la brume enveloppe un peu plus les alentours. Je n'avais jamais vu ça !

-Alors il est plus que temps qu'on agisse, maugréa Lucius. Cette porte est un véritable piège, il faut la détruire.

-La détruire je ne sais pas, le coupa le maître des potions en réfléchissant sérieusement au problème.

-Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ?

-Quelles seront les conséquences ? On ne connait rien de ce monde, si on brise ce passage, est-ce que justement ce ne sera pas un moyen pour que d'autres monstres en sortent ?

-Tu penses qu'il y a des choses plus dangereuses de l'autre côté ? Interrogea le jeune auror.

-Pour s'en assurer il faut y aller, mais d'abord occupons-nous de ces enfants...ils me donnent froid dans le dos.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à qui ils font cet effet-là, Lucius, ils sont si dangereux et si innocents en même temps.

Snape sortit le long filet de son sac et en tendit un bout à Harry tandis que l'aristocrate devait attirer l'attention des enfants sur lui.

Le gryffondor et le serpentard avancèrent lentement pour ne pas effaroucher les jeunes étudiants probablement habités par des entités, c'est pour ça que les trois sorciers ne voulaient pas en arriver à des extrémités qu'ils regretteraient toute leur vie. Enfin s'ils s'en sortaient, et ça ce n'était pas couru d'avance !

Lucius avança de quelques pas, les enfants grognèrent et une aura noire sortit de leur corps. La brume bougea insidieusement sur le sol et rampa vers les trois sorciers qui voulaient la défier. Severus Snape sentit l'urgence d'ouvrir la lourde porte. Avec Harry ils emprisonnèrent les trois élèves de Poudlard qui se volatilisèrent immédiatement. Le filet retomba dans le vide alors que les enfants réapparaissaient derrière le dos de nos trois héros.

-A la porte ! cria Lucius Malfoy en hâtant le pas.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps pour essayer d'ouvrir les battants de bois, inutilement, pas moyen de les bouger.

Des grognements et des raclements étranges retentirent derrière eux, Harry frissonna désagréablement et ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa tête, puis il s'empara du pied de biche et le jeta au loin quand il s'avéra inutile. Snape sollicitait ses neurones comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, même pour ses potions et Lucius essayait des sortilèges bien superflus.

L'auror aussi réfléchissait, et bêtement, parce que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu faire par Voldemort et qu'il n'était qu'un gryffondor téméraire et borné, il entailla sa main de part en part et la posa sur la porte, bien à plat.

Au début il ne se passa rien puis le bois absorba le liquide sous les yeux des trois sorciers qui savourèrent leur victoire sur une misérable porte qui leur tenait tête.

-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé, s'admonesta Snape, j'aurai du savoir que c'était possible...quel idiot je suis !

-C'est trop simple, répondit Harry qui arma son arbalète afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu de l'autre côté des lourds battants de bois noir.

-Trop simple ? grogna Lucius...il a de ces mots !

-C'est Harry, mon ami, sourit le maître des potions.

Un clac retentit dans le silence du brouillard cotonneux et malsain. Les trois sorciers se regardèrent puis Harry ouvrit la porte sous le regard étrange des jeunes étudiants et leur sourire machiavélique, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Le premier fait qui frappa les deux serpentards et le gryffondor, fut la clarté des lieux. Le vert de l'herbe et le bleu du ciel paraissait presque incongru dans un tel endroit. Des prairies à perte de vue et des fleurs qui bougeaient paresseusement au gré du vent semblaient rassurantes, pourtant l'impression était fausse et il ne fallait pas perdre ça de vue. Garder sa vigilance, surtout là.

Harry serra son arme dans ses mains comme Snape et Malfoy les leurs. Dans la prairie étaient disséminées des colonnes de pierres blanches de toutes hauteurs et de toutes formes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, ni bestioles, ni brume, ni habitation, rien que le néant.

Harry aurait espéré apercevoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui les aurait mis sur la voie à suivre. Là ils étaient perplexes et indécis sur la suite.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Lucius en posant une main sur une des colonnes blanches. On explore ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Severus, à vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant les alentours.

-Moi non plus, alors là je suis soufflé, il n'y a absolument rien ici...que de l'herbe, surenchérit Harry en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche.

-Ce que nous voyons n'est pas normal, expliqua Lucius, se pourrait-il que nos yeux nous jouent des tours ?

-Possible, mais comment voir le vrai du faux ?

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, avec notre magie cela aurait été facile, mais je doute que même de ce côté de la porte on arrive à quoi que ce soit avec nos baguettes.

-On aura fait tout ça pour rien, gronda Harry avec un accent désespéré dans la voix, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Des semaines qu'on cherche un endroit et maintenant qu'on l'a trouvé il n'y a rien. On doit faire quoi alors, se coucher dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel bleu jusqu'à ce qu'un truc apparaisse par miracle et nous dise quoi faire ?

-Chut ! ordonna soudain Lucius, j'entends un bruit.

Les deux autres hommes tendirent l'oreille. Eux aussi entendaient maintenant le chuintement, ça venait de partout à la fois et le son augmentait de seconde en seconde. Au loin les trois sorciers virent le ciel et la terre se déchirer. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et des panaches de brume arrivaient vers eux à toute allure puis le son devint assourdissant et un paysage atypique se découvrit sous leurs yeux éberlués.

Severus avait l'envie irrépressible de protéger son jeune compagnon de ce qui arrivait vers eux. Il s'en abstint car même si le moment était propice, il savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas apprécié son geste. Pendant quelques secondes il le regarda et grava dans sa mémoire son visage empreint de gravité et ses beaux yeux verts fixés sur lui.

Le maître des potions n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur Harry, ils se retrouvèrent, sans savoir comment, chacun sur un haut pilier de pierre alors que dessous le sol s'écroulait comme un château de carte dans un fracas assourdissant.

Au moins, pensa Lucius, ils n'allaient pas s'écraser au fond du gouffre, un gouffre qui dégageait une puanteur horrible et des vapeurs toxiques d'une couleur rouge sang.

-On est mal barré, cria Harry à cause du vacarme tonitruant autour d'eux.

-Tant que les piliers de pierre tiennent le coup, annonça Snape, cela ne sera pas pire...

-Tais-toi, cria encore le jeune homme, tu vas nous porter la poisse à dire des choses comme ça !

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, ils étaient déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou alors un peu plus, hein !

Nos trois héros, installés inconfortablement sur leur pilier, regardèrent la brume s'évaporer, ce qui leur donna une vue incomparable sur le gouffre aux senteurs de souffre et de corps en décomposition.

-On ne va pas rester là, non ?

-Tu proposes de sauter dans le vide, Severus, ironisa Lucius. Passes le premier, je t'en prie, ne te gêne surtout pas pour nous...

Snape et Malfoy crièrent d'horreur quand ils virent l'insupportable gryffondor intrépide sauter dans le vide sans même avertir ses acolytes. Cet imbécile sans cervelle n'avait même pas réfléchi et maintenant il était certainement mort et brûlé par les flammes et le souffre.

Quel homme de caractère ! Quel type épouvantable et courageux. Une tête stupide, pensa Snape dont le cœur venait de faire un bond. Là c'était sûr et certain, il venait de perdre dix ans de sa vie si ce n'était plus à cause du morveux.

-Severus, hurla Lucius en voyant son ami chanceler dangereusement au bord de son pilier. Il n'est pas mort, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, tu devrais le connaître depuis le temps, Si Voldemort n'est pas venu à bout de lui ce ne sont pas quelques flammes qui vont le réduire à néant.

-Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, tu ne comprends pas qu'un saut de cette hauteur ne pardonne pas ! Pourquoi on est venu ici, tu peux me le dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien, Lucius.

-Ne saute pas, mon ami, je t'en prie.

-Qu'est-ce qui me retient...

-On a une mission je te le rappelle.

-Et on fait comment sur nos piliers ? On va attendre bien sagement que quelqu'un daigne se montrer et nous dire quoi faire ? Allons, Lucius, on est parvenu au bout de notre route.

-Je suis désolé pour Harry, je sais que tu tenais à lui, même si votre relation en était à ses débuts...Il semblait vouloir commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi.

Le maître des potions était abattu et épuisé, et la vue de Harry sautant dans le vide l'avait traumatisé à jamais. Le jeune homme était le seul qui ne l'avait pas fui, il était le seul qui lui avait montré un peu d'intérêt. Alors, dans un dernier effort et malgré les supplications de son ami, l'homme aux yeux sombres et tristes sauta à son tour dans le vide sous le cri horrifié de son ami Lucius Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prisonniers à Poudlard 10**

Au fond du gouffre la chaleur n'était pas épouvantable comme Harry l'avait d'abord cru, ni même dangereuse. Les flammes ne brûlaient pas et n'avaient même pas entamé ses vêtements ni sa peau et le souffre était inexistant, s'aperçut l'auror audacieux qui avait atterrit sans aucun dommage sur un sol inégal. Sa chute vertigineuse s'était considérablement ralentie et il avait eu le temps de se recevoir sur ses pieds, un peu comme Alice au Pays des Merveilles, quand elle aussi avait chuté dans l'inconnu.

Il visita sommairement l'endroit avant de voir que les couloirs ne menaient nulle part, comme tout ce qu'il y avait de ce côté de la porte. Et à bien y réfléchir cette porte était apparue quand ils en avaient parlé, Severus, Lucius et lui. C'était un leurre, tout ici n'était qu'illusion, pensa Harry en revenant à son point de départ.

-Severus ? Que fais-tu ici, tu m'as suivi ? s'étonna le jeune homme en tombant sur Snape au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs

-Oui, c'est moi, ronchonna l'homme, soulagé de voir que son compagnon était encore en vie. Avais-tu besoin de sauter sans nous consulter avant...

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, au moins maintenant on est fixé, non ? répondit Harry qui voyait bien que Severus était affecté par son acte irréfléchi qui aurait pu le tuer.

-On s'est fait un sang d'encre, Lucius et moi, ne recommence plus pareille folie, je te prie, ajouta Snape alors que Lucius atterrissait près d'eux dans un grognement et des paroles peu dignes de son rang sur deux imbéciles qui n'écoutaient jamais ce qu'on leur disait.

-D'accord, la prochaine fois j'y regarderai à deux fois avant de sauter dans le vide, mais là tu vois je vais bien...

-Je vois, mais ça n'empêche...

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si...affecté.

-Mais par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis insensible ?

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose en nous attendant ? s'enquit Lucius en regardant autour de lui, coupant les deux autres hommes qui se rendaient subitement compte qu'il comptait beaucoup plus l'un pour l'autre qu'ils ne l'auraient pensés.

-Que de la roche, râla Harry, sinon tout le reste n'est qu'illusion; le souffre, les flammes, que du pipeau.

-A quoi ça rime ? fit Snape qui se reprit. Pourquoi nous faire venir ici s'il n'y a rien ?

-On nous ballade, affirma Harry et je t'avoue que ça commence à drôlement m'emmerder. Ma patience est à bout et je n'aime pas qu'on me mène en bateau comme si nous étions des pantins.

-Alors que fait-on ? On continue ici au risque de perdre notre temps ou on remonte et on s'occupe de celui qui nous ballade ? Cela devient emmerdant comme tu le dis si bien, et moi aussi j'en ai plus qu'assez de me promener au milieu de bestioles dangereuses sans aucun résultat. On fait à notre idée, messieurs ?

-A notre idée, Lucius, trancha Snape qui en avait ras le chaudron qu'on le promène. On remonte et on repasse la porte.

-Ouais, et comment on remonte ? gros malin !

-Ici tout n'est que simulacre, sourit le maître des potions, et s'il le faut on ne se trouve pas au fond d'un gouffre, sinon je gage que nous serions morts tous les trois, carbonisés.

-Mais oui, ajouta l'auror, Severus a raison, ce n'est que ruse depuis le début. Maintenant il n'y a aucun doute sur ça, c'est de la manipulation. Tout ce que nous vivons depuis des semaines n'a aucun sens, expliqua encore Harry. Personne n'est venu nous menacer en personne. Les bestioles, la brume, c'est juste pour nous empêcher de sortir de Poudlard même si les monstres sont vrais, eux, ainsi que la brume.

-Il n'y avait que nous trois pour oser ça, gronda le maître des potions.

-Il n'y a plus personne dans le village, il est comme abandonné ou mort...pour quelle raison ? La brume et les bestioles ne rentrent pas à Poudlard, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous actifs dans le château alors que ce n'est pas le cas ailleurs ? Des enfants disparaissent de l'école pour on ne sait quelle raison.

-Un lieu revient souvent et un certain directeur, vous ne croyez pas ? ajouta Lucius. Je veux dire que tout part de Poudlard et d'Albus Dumbledore car l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

-Je suis de plus en plus persuadé que tu as mis le doigt dessus, Lucius, approuva Snape.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si le vieux fou est responsable, alors je vais aller le trouver et lui dire ma façon de penser sur ses agissements, j'en ai marre là !

-On sera trois alors, cracha Snape, maintenant on retourne à l'école et on attrape ce fou avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts, mais d'abord on doit sortir de ce trou.

Snape n'eut pas plus tôt prononcé ces paroles que les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur un tapis d'herbe tendre nimbé d'un ciel éclatant.

-Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie, maintenant.

-Tu es d'un éternel optimisme, Harry, tu as conscience que ce ne sera pas facile ?

-Ouais, finalement on ne sait pas si on doit chercher un sorcier qui a un artéfact ou qui a lancé un sortilège ou qui est simplement fou ou les trois en même temps.

-C'est une magie puissante qui est à l'origine de tous ces débordements, affirma Severus Snape.

Harry se rapprocha de Snape, il avait l'envie subit de le toucher, un besoin de sentir sa peau chaude sous ses doigts. De le rassurer, peut-être. De voir qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, même s'il était le plus raisonnable des deux.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sous l'armure de cuir sans que Severus ne dise rien ni ne le repousse. Il posa ses doigts sur la peau chaude, simplement, et resta ainsi quelques secondes et tant pis si on le prenait pour un faible ou un sentimental, il avait envie de ces secondes d'intimité avec Severus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément puis échangèrent un baiser fugace avant que Lucius ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

-Allez, messieurs, nous rentrons, allons-nous occuper de notre mystificateur. On va lui faire tâter de notre baguette et si ce n'est pas suffisant j'ai là une épée qui convaincra le plus coriace des sorciers.

-Il faudra mettre Minerva au courant de nos soupçons et garder le silence envers les autres. Inutile que notre persécuteur se doute de quoi que ce soit, ajouta Harry en retirant à regret sa main du corps de Severus dans une caresse qui fit souffler l'homme dans un désir naissant.

Snape lui fit un clin d'œil, signifiant par-là que leur échange n'était pas fini et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Le gamin le provoquait, disons plutôt qu'il voulait se faire pardonner, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter cette nuit et le torturer par de doux effleurements ?

Quand ils furent de retour à Poudlard, après être rentrés sans aucun souci particulier et s'être assurés que les enfants étaient toujours là devant une porte qui s'effaçait peu à peu du paysage, les trois sorciers se rendirent sans perdre de temps dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, occupé par la directrice des gryffondors.

-Messieurs ! s'étonna Minerva McGonagall qui avait pris la direction de l'école depuis qu'Albus était retourné dans la journée à l'infirmerie à cause de plusieurs malaises qui le clouaient au lit. Des nouvelles rassurantes ? leur demanda-t-elle en les voyant plus intriguant que jamais avec leur mine fatiguée et leurs vêtements froissés.

-Oui et non, répondit Snape en fermant la porte derrière Lucius et Harry en s'assurant que personne n'était dans les alentours.

-Nous avons une théorie, continua l'auror, mais je ne sais pas si elle va vous plaire.

-Dites toujours, de toute façon maintenant plus rien ne m'étonne. Tout ce qui vient de se passer semble tellement...irréel et Albus qui tombe malade au plus mauvais moment...Je me demande….

-Alors asseyez-vous, professeur, car ça va être dur à avaler, surenchérit Malfoy qui s'affala sur un fauteuil en faisant léviter vers lui une tasse de thé bien sucrée qu'un elfe de Poudlard venait d'apporter.

La directrice des gryffondors obéit, sûre et certaine qu'elle allait apprendre une nouvelle surprenante. Depuis quelques jours elle s'y attendait car elle non plus n'était pas restée inactive.

-Comment va Albus ? demanda un peu brutalement Snape en fixant sa consœur de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

-Pas au mieux de sa forme, je dois dire, ne se formalisa pas la vieille dame.

-Il se trouve toujours à l'infirmerie ?

-Evidemment, pourquoi ?

-Pompom est avec lui ?

-Elle ne le laisse pas seul, en effet, de plus il ne quitte plus son lit, il en serait bien incapable. Et maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-On pense, et avec raison, qu'Albus est l'instigateur de tout ce qui nous arrive depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Tu es certain de toi ?

-On est certain, Minerva, on doit chercher pourquoi et comment.

-Il est malade et très affaibli, est-ce que ça aurait à voir avec les événements ? J'ai remarqué que plus le brouillard était épais et plus Albus s'enfonçait dans le néant. Est-ce que ça aussi c'est lié ?

-Peut-il entendre ?...et parler ?

-Non, il est entré dans une phase comateuse. Il divague parfois, mais c'est tout.

-Alors comment allons-nous faire pour l'interroger ? grogna Snape en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. Lui seul a les réponses à nos questions.

-On doit trouver une autre solution, émit Lucius.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, on marche en terrain inconnu, surtout avec Albus. C'est un homme secret.

-On ne fait que ça depuis des semaines, Severus, répondit Harry alors si tu dois réfléchir, fais-le vite.

-Fouiller le cerveau d'un vieil homme, est délicat, je ne peux pas y aller comme un troll des montagnes...je risque d'empirer les choses et là je serais bien en peine de lui soutirer des souvenirs.

Minerva McGonagall secoua la tête.

-On ne peut rester indéfiniment dans cette situation précaire, messieurs, et si on ne fait rien, Albus mourra de toute façon et on ne sera pas plus avancé, asséna avec force la directrice de Poudlard qui pensait avant tout à la sécurité de ses jeunes pensionnaires.

Snape opina gravement, l'heure était extrêmement sérieuse et la tâche qui les attendait, ardue.

-Je vais tenter la légilimencie...je n'ai pas le choix. Pendant ce temps vous allez chercher dans ses quartiers et son bureau s'il n'aurait pas laissé un mot pour nous, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Tu crois qu'il avait prévu le coup et qu'il aurait laissé des indices ?

-On peut toujours y croire, non ?

-Ok, je m'occupe de ses quartiers, approuva le jeune homme.

-Fouillez partout, même les endroits improbables et si cela ne suffit pas on fouillera le château de fond en comble.

Harry, Severus et Lucius étaient fermement décidés à découvrir les secrets d'Albus et ce par tous les moyens possibles. Lucius ne perdit pas de temps et commença à ouvrir tiroirs, armoires et secrétaire avec l'aide de Minerva tandis que Snape partait à grand enjambées vers l'infirmerie et Harry vers les appartements du vieil homme.

Le maître des potions poussa un juron bien senti quand les escaliers essayèrent de le faire tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il ne dut qu'à sa force et à son équilibre d'arriver sain et sauf aux portes de l'infirmerie en entier.

-Tu es rentré ? demanda Drago en apercevant son parrain pénétrer dans la salle aseptisée.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, là, Drago.

Le jeune serpentard déposa les fioles de sommeil sans rêve que Pompom lui avait demandé, puis compris que Severus ne parlera pas en présence de l'infirmière et du professeur qui l'accompagnait avec d'autres fioles.

-Passes ce soir, fut tout ce que Severus daigna lui dire en murmurant.

-D'accord, acquiesça le fils de Lucius tout en sachant que le "plus tard" de son parrain signifiait très tard dans la nuit et seul de préférence.

Et puis Drago n'avait plus une minute à lui, car s'occuper de la sécurité de Poudlard lui prenait beaucoup de son temps même s'il était aidé par certains professeurs, les derniers qui n'avaient pas encore abandonné. Sans compter que depuis quelques jours les fantômes de l'école leur faisaient la vie dure, ainsi que les portraits qui les envoyaient sur de fausses pistes pour leur faire perdre la tête.

Le château s'était ligué contre eux, comme les escaliers qui ralentissaient leur progression pour fermer une porte ouverte qu'une alarme leur avait signalée, des portraits qui les insultaient, des portes qui claquaient et qui pourtant étaient fermées. Drago ne comptait plus le nombre de chute qu'il avait fait ni le nombre de bleu qu'il avait sur le corps.

Il lui tardait que cette histoire de fou se termine, mais là pour l'instant il devait se rendre dans les cachots, une alarme ayant retentit, une fois de plus. Le serpentard courut dans les couloirs et parvint jusqu'au laboratoire de son parrain. Baguette au bout des doigts il fouilla méthodiquement chaque recoin sans trouver âme qui vive.

Un gros mot s'échappa de ses lèvres. On se moquait de lui, on le tournait en ridicule et Salazar qu'il n'aimait pas ça !


	11. Chapter 11

**Prisonniers à Poudlard 11**

Snape attendit que Drago et l'autre professeur sortent de l'infirmerie avant de s'approcher d'une petite pièce où reposait le directeur de Poudlard. Le serpentard fut surpris et pour le coup, inquiet. Le vieil homme allongé dans le lit, entre les draps blancs, n'avait plus rien de vivant et hormis le très léger souffle qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes il aurait pu penser que s'en était terminé de sa mission de lui arracher des souvenirs. Il en était presque frustré.

-Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? interrogea le maître des potions sans lâcher le directeur des yeux à Pompom Pomfresh qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

-Ce matin.

-Si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine se soulever, je penserai qu'il est perdu...

-Il est de plus en plus faible et malgré tout ce que j'ai tenté pour le sortir de son apathie...rien n'y a fait. Je ne sais plus si c'est possible de le sauver et j'avoue que ça me pose un problème.

-Je veux rester seul avec lui, Pompom.

L'infirmière regarda Snape, curieuse et interrogatrice face à son ordre qui n'admettait aucun refus.

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te demande pourquoi ?

-En effet, c'est inutile.

-Très bien, je te laisse, Severus, mais essaye de ne pas l'épuiser plus que nécessaire.

L'homme ne répondit pas à l'infirmière car il n'était pas certain de tenir sa promesse. Elle soupira puis finit par sortir de la petite chambre que Snape ferma par magie afin d'y être tranquille, et agir tout à son aise. Le serpentard regarda attentivement le vieil homme puis s'assit au bord du lit en se demandant comment il allait procéder. En fait il n'y avait pas plusieurs manières s'il voulait des résultats...et surtout des réponses.

Plus Snape pensait et plus il se disait que Harry avait raison. Albus était leur homme car personne d'autre à Poudlard ne serait capable de fournir une aussi grande magie, Harry excepté, et là il était certain que ce n'était pas le gryffondor qui agissait ainsi.

Sonder l'esprit du vieux directeur n'allait pas être sans conséquence, il espérait quand même que cela se fera sans douleur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais là il en doutait fermement.

Snape pointa sa baguette vers la tête de Dumbledore et prononça le sortilège de légilimencie avant de se voir violemment rejeté avec force. Le maître des potions renifla puis se prépara mentalement avant de renouveler l'expérience. Cette fois l'expulsion fut douloureuse mais ça ne rebuta pas Snape de recommencer de suite et de sentir une résistance hors du commun le repousser une fois de plus et lui déchirer la tête dans une douleur incroyablement vigoureuse.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui résistait ainsi, jamais il n'avait vu ça. Le vieux fou avait des forces cachées, même inconscient, mais lui en avait encore plus. Il n'était pas dit qu'aujourd'hui on allait le tenir en échec et surtout il avait une motivation inégalé, même Albus ne pourra tenir longtemps contre sa détermination.

La porte de la chambre d'Albus s'ouvrit lentement puis se referma doucement alors que Snape se voyait éconduit avec en prime un violent mal de tête qui le laissa pantelant quelques secondes sur le sol de la petite chambre.

-Comment ça se passe ? demanda l'auror en s'approchant du lit tandis que Snape se relevait avec son aide quelques secondes plus tard.

-Il résiste, le bougre, même si je ne comprends pas comment il fait. Il semble si faible pourtant...

-On parle d'Albus, Severus.

L'homme recommença et cette fois réussit à rester dans les souvenirs du vieil homme. C'était difficile, il fallait de la volonté et une forte résistance et surtout des nerfs solides et une forte magie.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que le serpentard sondait le cerveau récalcitrant, quand Harry s'inquiéta et que ses sourcils froncèrent de mécontentement. Il attrapa rapidement une serviette et épongea le sang qui coulait du nez de son compagnon qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Snape marchait dans les méandres des souvenirs d'Albus. Il écarta ce qui n'était pas important et s'enfonça peu à peu vers des profondeurs dangereuses; là où se trouvaient les Interdits, des choses occultes que personne ne devait jamais découvrir.

Severus regarda la cavité sombre où des flashs électriques de couleurs violentes éclataient par intermittence devant lui. Snape fit un pas en avant puis un autre avant de sentir son corps souffrir mille morts et sa tête éclater et se déchirer dans une douleur insupportable. Car même s'il était assis sur le lit du malade, il ressentait la douleur qu'Albus lui faisait endurer à travers sa magie.

Harry paniqua, les saignements ne cessaient pas et en supplément le sang s'écoulait maintenant de ses oreilles et quand on voyait la pâleur du maître des potions, il y avait de quoi se faire du souci pour sa santé. L'auror secoua légèrement le légilimence mais il ne revint pas vers lui et ça ce n'était pas normal.

Snape chancela au bord du lit et sa baguette s'échappa de ses doigts et tomba sur le sol. Le jeune homme para au plus pressé et installa Severus sur un fauteuil puis ramassa sa baguette avant de prendre une décision importante.

-Hichito...j'ai une mission pour toi, ordonna Harry en fourchelang.

Le serpent ondula, siffla puis frémit d'impatience.

-Tu vas aider cet homme, ajouta l'auror en fourchelang, donne-lui de ma puissance et quand il aura terminé, ramène-le-moi...en entier.

La bête baissa lentement la tête puis sortit sa langue avant de glisser sur la peau de son maître avant d'atteindre celle de Snape et de se mettre en action. Harry vit Hichito se placer et s'enrouler autour du corps de Snape et se faufiler ensuite sous sa chemise et s'imprimer à même sa peau. Maintenant, pensa le jeune homme, son compagnon allait pouvoir commencer son véritable travail avec un peu plus de facilité sur le directeur de Poudlard.

L'homme se sentit mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il sentit un regain de magie faire son apparition et envelopper son corps en entier. Il put enfin entrer sans effort dans les secrets d'Albus bien rangés dans des compartiments de différentes grandeurs, et le nombre de ces compartiments étaient hallucinants. A croire que la vie même du vieil homme était un secret et que tout ça se trouvait bien à l'abri derrière les petites portes closes.

Snape en ouvrit une au hasard et aperçut une jeune femme allongé sur un lit, morte, avec des personnes pleurant autours d'elle. Une autre lui montra Tom Jédusor enfant, seul au milieu d'autres enfants indifférents à la détresse du futur Lord Noir. Plus tard il devenait un homme assoiffé de puissance et de vengeance, un homme qu'Harry avait compris, pensa Snape.

Les portes suivantes ne lui apprirent rien, par contre la neuvième résista puis céda et survint devant ses yeux un Albus triste et tout à fait conscient que Severus avait passé ses barrières mentales les unes après les autres.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard. Tu n'avais pas le droit de venir dans ce lieu, je te l'avais interdit.

-J'ai tous les droits, surtout quand le monde magique est en danger, Albus. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous avez déclenché et ce que nous, nous subissons depuis des semaines pendant que vous vous prélassez dans un lit.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser voir ces souvenirs, ils m'appartiennent.

-Plus maintenant...je dois voir de quoi il s'agit, pour le bien de tous.

-Tu ne pourras y accéder, Severus, menaça le vieil homme en grondant sourdement.

-Dites-moi seulement si c'est vous qui avez provoqué ce chaos ?

-Peut-être bien...malgré moi.

-Comment c'est possible ? Vous êtes dans l'incapacité de faire de la magie dans votre état.

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Comment on arrête ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus, maintenant sors de ma tête et ne reviens plus ici.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, ceux qui vivent à Poudlard en ce moment même comptent sur moi pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Si cela avait été le contraire, Severus, cracha Albus, tu crois sincèrement qu'ils auraient bougés le petit doigt pour te sauver ? Réveille-toi, mon ami, regarde la réalité en face...tu n'es rien pour eux ! Tu n'as aucun ami et encore moins une personne pour partager ta vie.

-C'est cruel d'affirmer une telle chose, après tout vous ne savez rien de ma vie.

-Ta vie ! Quelle vie ? Tu t'es toujours isolé dans un coin comme un elfe de maison et ensuite tu as recherché le mal auprès de Voldemort. Tu es seul maintenant, désespérément seul et tu le resteras jusqu'à ta mort.

Snape ne montra pas que ces paroles faisaient mal à son coeur douloureux. Il resta droit et fier devant le directeur de l'école. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur lui, c'était un être froid et calculateur qui n'hésitait pas à écraser ceux qui se trouvaient devant son chemin.

-Harry, murmura Snape au bout d'un certain moment, qu'en est-il de lui ? demanda le serpentard qui voulait savoir ce que le vieil homme pensait véritablement du gryffondor.

-Je l'ai mené là où je le voulais, ricana Albus...Dommage que Tom ne l'ait pas tué comme convenu, nous aurions régné sur le monde magique, lui et moi. Nous avions de grands projets pour les sorciers.

-Il n'était qu'un pion entre vos mains, je le savais, c'est pourquoi je l'ai aidé à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et vous, pauvre fou, vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu-compte tellement vous étiez confiant dans vos sombres machinations. Voldemort est mort et vous vous allez finir dans un lit comme un déséquilibré, placé dans un asile et personne ne vous regrettera.

-Quand je me serais occupé de toi, menaça le directeur de Poudlard, je débarrasserais le monde de Potter et de tous ceux qui se seront mis sur mon chemin.

-Je vous interdis de vous en prendre à Harry, ce garçon ne vous a rien fait, c'est vous le coupable...

-Sors d'ici, va-t'en !

-Non, je veux des réponses, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne les aurais pas, grogna Snape quand il sentit un courant de magie noire le traverser pour l'obliger à se taire.

-Alors tant pis pour toi, Severus. Je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui va t'arriver si tu persistes à vouloir me persécuter.

-Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous avez dit sur Harry ? Pas un instant vous n'avez pensé qu'il avait mérité de vivre mieux ? Aucune pitié pour l'enfant qu'il a été ?

-Non, aucun regret sauf pour sa réussite, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, cet incapable de Tom avait tout pour arriver à le battre, il a fallu qu'il fanfaronne, quel sombre idiot !

-Voldemort avait trop confiance en lui, c'est ça qui a provoqué sa perte et malgré toutes les ficelles que vous avez tiré, il n'a pas réussi à vaincre le survivant et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je suis fier d'Harry Potter, fier qu'il ait défait deux sorciers puissants qui se croyaient invincibles et qui finalement n'étaient que deux imbéciles pompeux.

Albus disparut soudainement et Snape se retrouva affalé sur un fauteuil, épuisé au-delà du possible.

-Severus ? entendit-il, Severus, tu vas bien ?

La voix était inquiète...pour lui.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il lentement pour que la douleur qui résonnait en lui ne s'amplifie pas plus que nécessaire.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il m'a bloqué, je crois que je l'ai mis en colère...il faut que j'y retourne.

-Tu dois reprendre des forces, pesta le jeune homme en ordonnant à son phoenix de soigner Snape.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Harry s'agenouilla devant le maître des potions puis souleva délicatement sa tête.

-Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

-Pas pire que d'habitude, sourit Snape qui se moquait de lui-même.

-Tu es bête, sourit à son tour Harry. A mes yeux tu es l'homme le plus courageux et le plus beau alors n'ironise pas sur ce sujet, je te prie !

Snape n'ajouta rien, il y avait trop à dire et le moment n'était pas propice à des confidences de cette sorte. Severus s'autorisa une caresse sur la joue de son jeune amant puis sa main revint sur son genou tandis qu'un regard vert ne quittait pas les traits fatigués mais heureux du maître des potions.

-Il faut y aller doucement, sinon il va te détruire.

-Doucement ? non, au contraire, je dois foncer et ne lui laisser aucune chance de me rejeter hors de sa tête. J'y étais presque. Je dois y retourner, Harry.

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Je sais, je reste près de toi, ajouta l'auror en tenant serré entre ses doigts la main gelée de Severus. Fais attention à toi, je ne tiens pas à te perdre, pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé.

Snape ne répondit pas, il le fera plus tard, pensa-t-il. Il avait tellement de chose à dire à Harry…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 12**

Snape n'insista pas et capitula quand il vit le regard de Harry si tourmenté. C'est vrai qu'un peu de repos n'allait pas le tuer et puis Albus ne s'échappera pas de l'infirmerie le temps qu'il prenne du répit pour récupérer des forces afin de passer le barrage mental du vieil homme et y rester plus longtemps.

-Viens, on va dans tes appartements, dit l'auror avec soulagement. Nous reviendrons quand tu auras repris du poil de la bête, parce que là à te voir on dirait que tu as pris dix ans de plus d'un seul coup.

-Merci, ricana Severus, je te signale quand même que Lucius et toi êtes dans le même état que moi !

-C'est dû à nos sorties et à la fatigue, ajouta Harry en tirant le maître des potions par la main. Toi tu dois te farcir le vieux citronné.

L'homme ne protesta pas, pas envie à vrai dire. Par Merlin ça ne devait pas devenir une habitude sinon il allait finir comme un jouet entre les mains du survivant. De plus la journée et la nuit avait été bien trop longue et il était éreinté, crevé, fourbu, comme Lucius et Harry sans aucun doute.

Sans savoir comment, Snape se retrouva sous un pommeau de douche dont le jet lui glaça la peau avant de la réchauffer.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude dans les appartements des professeurs ? bredouilla Snape.

-Normalement non, j'ai demandé aux elfes de réparer celle de Lucius et les nôtres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand on rentre de nos expéditions je n'ai pas envie de chercher des douches qui marchent convenablement dans Poudlard...la dernière fois c'était limite que je m'énerve si tu veux savoir.

-Oui, vu comme ça je te donne raison...et je ne veux pas savoir comment on fait les elfes, pour toi ils se mettraient à genoux pour accéder au moindre de tes désirs.

Severus profita de ce luxe pendant que l'auror allait allumer la cheminée de la chambre et commandait un repas pour deux. Il était neuf heures du matin et Harry avait bien l'intention de se prélasser dans le lit de Severus et dormir tout son saoul...entre ses bras et sa joue collée contre le torse de son compagnon.

-Ça fait du bien, sourit le serpentard qui portait un bas de pyjama et rien d'autre. Je me suis aperçu que j'avais deux tatouages sur le corps...c'est toi qui les y a mis ?

-Tu en avais besoin, garde-les jusqu'à ce soir.

Snape opina puis mangea légèrement avant de regarder le jeune sorcier qui se servait à boire.

-Tu restes ici ? demanda l'homme plus âgé.

-Oui, ça te dérange ?

-Non, au contraire.

-Tu sais comment on en est arrivé là ?

-Non, je ne me pose pas de questions, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Je suis...

-Heureux ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, Harry.

-Alors ça me va, ajouta le gryffondor en se levant de son fauteuil pour suivre Severus dans sa chambre, ravi encore une fois de voir que Snape l'acceptait pour l'instant sans aucune concession.

Le maître des potions se coucha et attendit que le jeune sorcier le rejoigne avant de le tirer vers lui, possessivement. L'auror sourit dans le noir maintenant que les lampes à huile étaient éteintes, nonobstant le feu de la cheminée ils étaient dans une pénombre reposante.

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui le fixaient de ses grands yeux sombres.

-Je croyais que tu étais mort de fatigue ?

-C'est le cas...

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Quand on tient contre soi un homme tel que toi, dormir devient impossible, grogna Severus Snape. Et tu le sais très bien, Harry.

-Hum...je me disais bien que tu avais une petite envie...

-Petite ! s'indigna Snape.

-Je te taquine, Severus, je sens bien que ce qui palpite contre moi est plutôt, hum...prometteur.

L'homme renifla puis ricana.

-Tu sais quoi ? ajouta Harry.

-Non.

-Je suis bien avec toi.

-Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas posé de question quant à savoir pourquoi tu m'as accepté sous la douche, pourtant je suis curieux de savoir, pourquoi moi ?

-Il y a plusieurs raisons, Sev.

-Oh, tu m'étonnes là !

-J'aime ton caractère impétueux et ronchonneur, quoi que tu en dises. Tu es magnifique et je te défends de te dénigrer. Tu es le courage à l'état brut, inutile de renifler, je sais que tu ne reconnaîtras pas ces qualités qui pourtant font parties de toi...de plus j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour, c'est divin.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons faire un bout de chemin ensembles ?

-Un très long chemin, Sev, répondit Harry en embrassant son serpentard qui arrêta de poser des questions et qui avait envie de satisfaire son gryffondor avant de le voir s'endormir contre lui.

Un baiser en amena un autre et les caresses se firent plus précises, une douce torture pour les deux amants qui sentaient leur peau chauffer et leur virilité pulser au rythme du sang qui passait dans leurs artères. Snape voulait Harry, là, de suite, mais le maudit gamin sous les draps malmenait sa verge douloureuse, et Salazar il allait devenir fou à force de se retenir.

-Harry, murmura Snape qui fut entendu.

Le jeune sorcier se leva du lit et entraîna Snape avec lui vers le canapé. Harry posa ses mains sur le tissu et se pencha en avant dans une invite silencieuse tandis que Severus s'approchait lentement puis prit son membre en main et s'enfonça doucement entre les fesses de son compagnon qui grogna de satisfaction malgré la douleur occasionné.

Une caresse sur le dos de l'auror puis Snape mordit son épaule tandis qu'Harry relevait la tête pour demander un baiser que Severus s'empressa de donner. Les coups de reins qui suivirent furent insupportables de plaisir. Harry gémissait à chaque fois que Snape sortait pour y revenir encore plus fort en pétrissant ses hanches qui portaient déjà la marque de ses doigts.

Puis l'homme se retira et cessa sa brusquerie, il s'était laissé emporter dans le désir du moment et espérait qu'il n'avait pas blessé son compagnon.

Harry se retourna puis l'enlaça.

-Tu es si jeune, souffla le serpentard.

-C'est pour ça que tu arrêtes ce que tu avais si bien commencé ?

-Non, répondit Snape en entraînant l'auror sur le canapé.

-Je croyais que tu avais accepté cette relation? Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Tu n'as pas envie de nous donner une chance ? plaida le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur Severus.

-J'ai accepté cette relation, Harry...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Si nous n'avions pas été prisonniers à Poudlard tu ne m'aurais jamais regardé, ce n'est pas un reproche, je constate.

Harry caressa la joue d'un Severus pas très sûr de lui.

-Si, avoua le jeune sorcier. Ça aurait pris plus de temps, mais je suis certain que je me serais rapproché de toi.

-Beaucoup de temps alors, ricana Snape.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en toi sur ce coup-là, je me trompe ?

-Non, dit Severus avec franchise.

Harry se souleva et embrassa le serpentard.

-C'est toi que je veux, je te l'ai déjà dit et montré, Severus. C'était écrit quelque part à l'encre rouge...en gros, sourit le survivant. Quand cette histoire sera finie nous discuterons, toute la nuit si tu le veux et nous prendrons une décision nous concernant, ça te va ?

-Tu espères encore que nous allons sortir de cet imbroglio ?

-Avec toi, Lucius et moi réunis...oui. Cela ne fait aucun doute, ajouta le gryffondor en reprenant ses caresses sur le corps de son compagnon préféré aux longs cheveux noirs avant qu'il ne lui fasse l'amour avec tendresse puis avec passion pour finir tous les deux en nages et totalement épuisés sur le canapé.

-Ça te dirait de passer chaque moment de libre avec moi ? demanda Snape. Le jour ou la nuit, cela dépendra quand nous aurons du temps entre nos enquêtes et les sorties.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que là ce n'est pas évident avec tout ce qui nous tombe sur la tête, mais je suis d'accord. Il faudra aussi s'accorder avec Lucius, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il se sent seul...je ne le sens pas comme d'habitude.

-J'ai remarqué mais il ne m'a rien dit de particulier, je parlerai à Drago, lui doit savoir.

-Hum...on va se coucher ?

-Je retourne à l'infirmerie, je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil tant qu'Albus garde ses secrets. Repose-toi, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, j'ai déjà percé ses barrières mentales.

-Je dors quelques heures et je te rejoints si tu n'es pas là quand je me réveillerai...quand même je serais plus tranquille si je t'accompagnais, avoua Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Hors de question ! tu es crevé et puis j'ai ton Serpent et ton Phoenix est de nouveau sur ton dos, signe que je vais bien mieux.

Snape se leva et embrassa son compagnon qui retourna se coucher, puis il passa sous la douche avant de se vêtir et de partir à l'infirmerie. L'homme évita les quelques élèves qui passaient par là sous la surveillance de Drago et s'enferma dans la chambre du vieil homme sans se préoccuper de l'infirmière qui voulait lui en interdire l'entrée.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, le maître des potions entra dans la tête du directeur et se heurta immédiatement à celui-ci.

-Tu as de la suite dans les idées, mon ami, ironisa Albus dont les yeux étincelaient de colère.

Snape ricana puis d'un violent coup de magie de légillimens fit disparaître Albus et entra enfin dans les souvenirs les plus sombres et les plus secrets de Dumbledore.

Il y avait trois portes, des nouvelles, plus petites. La première était liée aux souvenirs de la famille du vieux fou. La deuxième sur Voldemort et sur Harry et la troisième sur le côté sombre du directeur de Poudlard. Snape décida d'ouvrir la dernière avant de s'occuper des autres.

La petite porte cliqueta puis s'entrouvrit avec l'aide de Hichito, le serpent d'Harry. Puis Snape empoigna la clenche, lentement, et tomba dans un maelstrom de formes noires aux masques hideux qui le laissèrent passer comme sous un rideau avant de découvrir...enfin, d'où venaient cette brume et les satanées bestioles qui rôdaient au dehors.

Albus Dumbledore avait cinq ans à vue de nez. Il tenait la main de son père qui l'emmenait dans les profondeurs d'un endroit que Snape ne connaissait pas. L'enfant avait peur mais l'homme le maintenait fermement pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Maintenant Albus et son père se trouvaient devant un très vieil homme, dans un autre endroit, plus clair. Avaient-ils transplané ou avaient-ils actionné un portoloin ? Severus l'ignorait.

-Tu m'apportes enfin ton fils, Percival, tu as mis beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

-Un jour de plus ou de moins, quelle importance ? Il est là maintenant.

-Ne sois pas insolent, tu me dois un autre enfant...

-Non, s'indigna le père d'Albus, celui-ci devra suffire, ajouta l'homme peu scrupuleux en poussant son fils tremblant vers l'entité au sourire cruel.

-Il ne suffira pas à nourrir mon âme, Percival, j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Que m'importe où tu les prendras, je te donne une semaine pour me faire une offrande plus conséquente.

Severus Snape frissonna quand il aperçut une centaine de petites âmes dans une forme fantomatique errer autour du vieil homme sans âge. Des enfants aux yeux sombres et aux dents pointues, la réplique exacte de ceux qui se trouvaient près de la porte d'ébène qu'Harry, Lucius et lui avaient franchi sans résultat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 13**

Snape resta stoïque devant les enfants qui tournoyaient maintenant autour de lui alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la tête d'Albus. Ils ne lui faisaient pas peur, il avait déjà vu et vécu trop de chose dans sa vie pour s'émouvoir. Voldemort aussi avait eu son lot de surprises pour terrifier les mangemorts, et des horreurs il en avait vu plus que son compte avec le Lord qui avait une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de faire le mal.

La scène suivante se déroula plus tard. Le père d'Albus Dumbledore mourrait aux pieds de son fils, terrassé par le vieil esprit qui avalait l'âme des enfants et qu'il gardait en lui comme une sève nourricière pour lui permettre de vivre le plus longtemps possible. Un carburant en somme.

-Toi ! dit-il à Albus alors âgé de quinze ans, tu seras le successeur de ton père.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? demanda le jeune homme en désignant l'homme à terre comme s'il s'était agi d'un corps quelconque qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et qu'il aurait pu piétiner sans regret.

-Il n'était plus utile à grand-chose et il vieillissait, je sentais en lui des réticences et un jour ou l'autre il m'aurait trahi ou abandonné.

-Pourquoi je devrais le remplacer ?

-Ton aura est plus noire que celle de Percival, cher Albus, je sais que tu me serviras fidèlement et longtemps.

Albus Dumbledore resta calme devant ce monstre qui ne doutait de rien, puis opina gravement, certain d'y gagner des avantages pour l'avenir et surtout il n'avait pas envie de mourir comme son père.

-Qu'aurai-je en échange ? demanda le garçon avec aplomb.

L'entité éclata d'un rire grinçant.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon cher enfant, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Dumbledore pensa en lui-même que oui ils allaient s'entendre, il n'avait peut-être que quinze ans mais il savait déjà qu'il réussira à manipuler le vieux machin qui puait comme s'était pas permis. Il avait de l'ambition et pour mener ses idées à terme il fallait du pouvoir et des galions. L'adolescent sourit et salua son désormais partenaire en s'inclinant devant lui.

Snape était écœuré, il venait de comprendre que la brume et les bestioles étaient là pour détourner les yeux des sorciers du monde magique sur des disparitions d'enfants et sur le nom du coupable. Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme était celui qui les enlevait à leur famille pour asseoir sa toute puissance et son poste de président au Magenmagot puis son autorité à Poudlard sans parler de son influence au ministère et sa fortune personnelle qui venait on ne savait d'où.

Tout cela était acquis au détriment de milliers d'enfants, de malheureux qui avaient disparu de par le monde et que des parents aimants cherchaient toujours.

-Vous êtes un monstre et comme tel vous devrez rendre des comptes aux sorciers et aux sorcières à qui vous avez volé leurs enfants.

-Je ne dois de compte à personne, jamais ils ne croiront tes paroles, Severus. C'est moi qui aura gain de cause, je ne porte pas la marque du serpent, moi. Alors qui crois-tu qu'ils vont soupçonner de malfaisance ?

Vous serez jugé et envoyé à Azkaban et encore ce sera trop doux pour vous. Je vais vous détruire, Albus, la moindre parcelle de votre corps pourrira en Enfer, vieux fou ! gronda Snape quand il fut de nouveau face au directeur de Poudlard qui le dardait de ses petits yeux froids et calculateurs.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils puis grimaça quand les enfants tournoyèrent autour de lui, pleurant et gémissant, suppliant Snape de les sortir de cet endroit maudit qu'ils exécraient. Ils ne voulaient plus errer comme des fantômes sans âmes. Ils voulaient rentrer chez eux et cesser de faire le mal.

Le maître des potions se retrouva plongé dans un autre souvenir de Dumbledore, le jour de la mort de l'entité. Albus était présent, c'est lui qui l'avait occis. Mais comment y était-il parvenu ? C'était incompréhensible mais cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une possibilité de détruire ce qu'il était devenu. Donc s'était réalisable, espéra Severus Snape en frissonnant en voyant les âmes quitter le corps de l'entité et rejoindre celui d'Albus qui jubilait de son nouveau pouvoir.

-J'ai gagné en puissance ce jour-là, se vanta le directeur de Poudlard. Il ne sera pas aisé pour toi de m'éliminer pour les sauver, tu as perdu d'avance, cher ami. Seul tu ne peux rien contre moi mais moi je peux tout contre toi.

Pendant ce temps Harry se réveilla, Lucius le secouait comme un prunier, l'avertissant d'une urgence qui ne souffrait d'aucun délai.

-Debout ! on a un problème pressant à l'infirmerie.

-Severus, il est là-bas...Merde ! Je ne me suis pas réveillé, quel con je suis, non mais vraiment !

-Je sais qu'il est là-bas, Harry, vite habille-toi et allons-y, on parlera de ta bêtise un autre jour.

Le gryffondor enfila un pantalon et une chemise en un temps record, chaussa ses baskets, s'assura d'avoir sa baguette puis courut derrière Lucius avant de s'engager avec lui dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre passage, l'avertit l'aristocrate. On est obligé de passer par ici alors accroche-toi bien à la rampe, ça va bouger.

-Font chier ces escaliers, c'est pire que d'habitude, hurla Harry pour couvrir le bruit qui émanait du château qui gémissait et qui grinçait, mécontent que les deux hommes puissent passer pour rejoindre le maître des potions.

Albus manipulait Poudlard, le vieux fou avait encore de la ressource, pensa l'auror avant de se retrouver le cul par terre et, se tenant à la rampe en bois en même temps pour éviter de se voir jeter au loin, tira sur ses bras pour se relever et continuer son chemin tant bien que mal derrière Lucius.

L'aristocrate pesta quand il se retrouva à genoux, ce n'était pas une posture qu'il aimait particulièrement surtout devant des témoins. Garder l'équilibre dans ces escaliers était un jeu dangereux et maintenant il en savait quelque chose, tout comme Harry derrière lui qui avançait pas à pas sous les encouragements des étudiants en bas des marches.

Drago, en haut des marches, garda son sérieux, son père n'aurait pas apprécié son sourire moqueur mais il trouva dommage de ne pas pouvoir immortaliser cet instant qu'il ne reverra sans doute pas de sa vie; Un Lucius Malfoy à terre.

Harry et Lucius s'inquiétaient gravement pour Severus, ils étaient agacés de ne pouvoir aller plus vite pour lui venir en aide.

-Je te jure, cria le survivant, que je vais étrangler ce vieux fou, de mes mains !

-Je t'aiderai, clama Lucius en tirant Harry vers lui pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse par-dessus la rambarde.

-Père ? hurla Drago, si vous voulez me rejoindre vous devez ramper, Harry et vous. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative et cela sera moins dangereux.

Lucius grogna mais obtempéra suivi du jeune auror. Drago les tira par la main quand les deux malmenés arrivèrent en haut de marches, fourbus et à coup sûr remplis d'ecchymoses.

Minerva obligea les étudiants à regagner la grande salle tandis qu'Hermione tentait quelques sortilèges pour faire cesser, inutilement malheureusement, le vacarme qui s'était amplifié. Harry et Lucius virent avec stupéfaction la porte de l'infirmerie devenir rouge, presque noire, à leur approche.

-Il sait qu'on est là, cracha Lucius, il ne veut pas qu'on rentre et Poudlard lui donne un coup de main.

-M'en fous, Severus est là-dedans, je vais le chercher et Albus peut bien aller se faire voir et le château aussi !

-Qui est encore dedans ? demanda l'aristocrate à l'infirmière qui se tenait au bout du couloir.

-Personne, j'ai fait sortir tout le monde quand la chambre du directeur a émis des sons horribles, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, monsieur Malfoy, mais si vous pouvez y faire quelque chose alors allez-y.

-Trente enfants ont disparu, avertit Drago en parlant à Lucius et à l'auror en aparté pour ne pas mettre un vent de panique dans le château. Ils sont dans l'infirmerie, comme des fantômes.

-Pas vrai ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux verts en se dirigeant au plus près de la porte.

-Tu as un plan ? demanda l'aristocrate en le suivant.

-Tu restes ici, c'est dangereux.

-Pas question, je viens avec toi que tu sois d'accord où pas !

-Cela ne sera certainement pas facile de le combattre...

-Et alors ?

-Ok, comme tu veux, tiens-toi prêt, on va forcer le passage et comme tu t'en doutes on va user de magie noire, j'ai déjà prévenu Minerva, elle est d'accord.

-C'était pas sorcier de deviner, ricana Malfoy, décidé à en découdre avec tout ce qu'il trouvera dans l'infirmerie. Albus s'amuse avec la magie noire, on ne pourra faire autrement que de le suivre sur son terrain si on veut avoir une chance de le défaire.

-Quel abruti, j'en reviens pas qu'on n'en soit arrivé là ! Il nous a promené pendant des semaines, je vais le pulvériser.

La porte explosa sous la force magique des deux hommes et il fallut que les deux sorciers pénètrent dans la pièce en courant car la porte se reconstruisait à grande vitesse avec la magie de Dumbledore qui voulait empêcher toute intrusion dans sa chambre. Harry et Lucius aperçurent Severus immédiatement. Il était debout est semblait inconscient de leur irruption, comme hors de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le gryffondor et le serpentard furent projetés contre un mur avec violence. L'aristocrate grogna de douleur en se relevant, pestant contre les coups qui n'étaient plus de son âge. Harry pointa sa baguette vers Albus qui venait vraiment de le mettre en pétard, il conjura un bouclier pour y enfermer le vieil homme.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas, hurla Lucius pour couvrir le bruit que le château s'évertuait à continuer de plus belle, ce qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et ceux du survivant aussi.

-Tu as une autre solution à proposer ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut sortir Severus de la pièce ?

-Non, il est bloqué dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore et il sera dangereux de le sortir de là sans lui faire du tort.

\- On n'aura peut-être pas le choix !

-On est coincé ici jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'en sortir de lui-même, affirma l'auror. Mais je peux essayer de le rejoindre...

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'énerva le jeune homme, j'aurai pu lui venir en aide, à deux nous aurions été plus forts, non ? Jamais je n'aurai du le laisser seul.

-Les deux meilleurs légillimens que je connais sont devant nous en ce moment, tu crois que tu aurais fait le poids ? Le vieux citronné ne fera qu'une seule bouchée de ta résistance et tu reviendras avec un cerveau en compote. Ne sous-estime pas son pouvoir, même s'il te paraît mort.

-Ouais, vu comme ça ! On fait quoi sinon subir ce bruit incessant qui va me rendre fou ?

-Il faut faire des soins sur Severus...immédiatement pour le maintenir en forme.

-Genre sortilèges ?

-On peut toujours essayer du moins.

-Et le laisser finir ce qu'il a commencé même s'ils nous en coûtent de le voir comme ça.

-Tu as raison je crois bien, si on le retire brusquement ou si on utilise un sortilège sur notre ami, je ne donne pas cher de sa vie déjà que l'autre monstre épuise son énergie.

-Et moi qui pensais que cela serait simple !

-Je surveille les gosses qui tournent autour de Dumbledore et toi tu t'occupes de soigner Severus.

-Pourquoi surveiller ces enfants, tu crois qu'ils sont dangereux ?

-Crois-moi, Harry, ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli !

Snape grimaça, Albus ne faiblissait pas, il prenait encore de la puissance. Que devait-il faire pour le détruire définitivement ? Il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas de solution. En attendant il enrayait les coups de magie du directeur de Poudlard grâce à l'aide de Hichito mais celui-ci commençait à fléchir. Prendre sur lui tous les sortilèges vicieux du vieux fou ne l'aidait certes pas et le serpent montrait des signes de grande faiblesse, bientôt il allait quitter son corps.

Snape força sur sa légilimencie pour avoir le temps de trouver une solution, il devait trouver en Albus le souvenir du vieux démon et découvrir comment il l'avait assassiné. Le maître des potions transpira puis un désagréable frisson le secoua des pieds à la tête, il repoussa Albus et entra plus en profondeur dans ses souvenirs. Il y parvint, difficilement, il en gagna de nouvelles blessures qu'Harry s'empressa de soigner en pestant contre le serpentard buté qui mettait sa vie en danger pour tous les sauver.

-J'y suis, murmura Snape, encore une serrure et je saurais...

-Tu sauras quoi ? vilain curieux, gronda l'homme à la barbe blanche.

-Comment vous détruire.

-Tu n'oseras pas...

-Oh que si ! Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

-Je suis plus fort que toi, pauvre naïf. Tu seras mort bien avant de lever ta baguette sur moi et tes deux amis ne pourront rien y faire.

Snape ricana quand la serrure tourna sur elle-même avec l'aide de Hichito qui avait utilisé ses dernières forces avant de réintégrer le corps de son maître. Snape ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta dans le souvenir d'Albus avant que celui-ci ne réalise qu'il allait détenir la clef de sa destruction.

Le vieil homme redoubla de fureur, il avait été négligeant et idiot, il aurait dû se douter que cet ancien mangemort allait réussir sa mission. Il était fort, très fort quand il s'agissait de fouiller une mémoire, il n'aurait pas dû oublier ça. Le maître des potions était persévérant mais il n'était pas question qu'on l'attaque impunément, il n'était pas arrivé là pour que le premier idiot venu prenne sa place et lui vole ses privilèges.

Snape sursauta quand il entendit les derniers mots d'Albus Dumbledore. Prendre sa place ? Surtout pas...il n'avait pas l'envie de se retrouver dans la peau d'un monstre ! Il devait réfléchir. Tuer Albus, oui, mais comment faire pour ne pas en devenir un lui-même ?

-Et oui, si tu me tues tu deviendras celui que je suis actuellement…

-Jamais, je ne suis pas comme vous !

Severus tituba mais tint bon sur ses jambes. Les lacérations qu'il devinait apparaître sur son corps étaient douloureuses et l'affaiblissaient. Il ignorait comment il parvenait à le blesser alors qu'il était allongé, inerte, dans un lit, aussi faible qu'un nourrisson.

Harry poussa un hoquet de stupeur quand il vit le sang goutter sur le parquet de la chambre. Devant l'urgence de la situation et sans savoir où Severus était blessé, les deux sorciers le déshabillèrent et refermèrent les nombreuses plaies sanguinolentes qui leur étaient apparues.

-L'enfant ! hurla Lucius qui avait oublié quelques secondes d'avoir un œil sur eux. Il bouge.

Un jeune garçon plus téméraire que les autres s'approcha de Severus et le toucha du bout du doigt avant de disparaître en lui sans que Harry et Lucius puissent l'en empêcher.

-Comment c'est possible ? beugla l'auror en s'adressant à l'aristocrate qui se tourna vers les autres gamins qui n'avaient pas bougé, eux.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ça.

-Severus est de plus en plus faible même si on le soigne, il ne va plus tenir longtemps.

-Faisons-lui confiance, il n'est pas entré dans la tête du citronné sans avoir bien pensé à une issue de secours.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Lucius.

Severus Snape était agité de tremblements convulsifs et là, Harry et Lucius eurent des raisons de craindre le pire pour leur ami et compagnon qui s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, cria Harry pour passer au-dessus du bruit que le château continuait de prodiguer généreusement pour les rendre cinglé.

-Je sais, répondit Lucius qui tenait en respect les autres spectres.

-J'ai peur de faire plus de mal que de bien….

-On est dans la merde, Harry, moi aussi je suis un peu perdu, si au moins Severus nous avait prévenus de ce qu'il fallait faire !

La pièce ressemblait à un champ de bataille avec des spectres d'un côté qui grognaient, un homme alité vraisemblablement fou allongé dans un lit, un maître des potions prisonnier dans la tête d'un autre et Harry et Lucius qui essayaient de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, en vain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 14**

Le serpentard aux yeux sombres sentit une chose l'envahir et le faire trembler des pieds à la tête. Il ne s'y attendait pas, cela ne venait pas de Dumbledore, le vieil homme le menaçait encore mais il ne prenait pas garde à ses paroles, il voulait savoir qui venait de le parasiter pour pouvoir se défendre et s'en débarrasser sans plus attendre. Il avait assez à faire avec Albus pour l'instant.

-Inutile de vous débattre, avertit l'enfant qui avait intégrer le corps de Snape malgré la vigilance de Harry et de Lucius.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le maître des potions, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

-Il fallait que je le fasse…

-Je ne sens pas de résistance de votre part pour… m'asservir.

-Non il n'y en aura pas, vous pouvez être tranquille je ne suis pas entré dans votre corps pour en prendre possession.

-Donc vous n'allez pas rester en moi et me faire devenir comme Albus Dumbledore ?

-Non, vous pouvez me faire partir quand vous le désirerez mais il fallait que je vous parle, répondit l'enfant qui était l'émissaire des autres.

-Que voulez-vous ? tenta Snape quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une âme d'enfant avec une voix d'adulte, ce qui était déroutant il fallait bien l'avouer, et inquiétant.

-Vous aider...

-Je suis capable d'y parvenir...

-Seul vous n'y arriverez pas, répondit l'envahisseur en lui coupant la parole. Voyez ce qu'il a fait de vous ! Votre corps ne suivra pas, vous trépasserez bien avant de réussir votre folle entreprise. Votre compagnon vous soigne du mieux qu'il peut mais les sortilèges qu'il use sur vous sont nocifs, ils auront raison de votre santé mental, ce que l'entité ne vous prend pas, les sortilèges le feront.

-Comment je peux vous faire confiance ? Qui me dit que vous n'agissez pas en son nom justement et que vous êtes là pour me faire quitter ses souvenirs coûte que coûte pour que je ne découvre pas d'autres horribles secrets ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore traversé son esprit et son corps, nous sommes des nouveaux et nous sommes dans l'infirmerie nous attendons notre heure.

-Que faites-vous là dans ce cas ?

-Le vieil homme nous a fait venir pour repousser ses ennemis de l'extérieur et pour vous tenir sous sa coupe quand il vous aura vaincu.

Snape ricana.

-Il n'a pas encore gagné surtout que maintenant je sais comment le tuer.

-Peut-être, mais ici vous ne pouvez agir.

-Je sais, il faut que je sorte de sa tête.

-Il ne le permettra pas, plus maintenant qu'il sait que vous savez, mais je peux vous aider si à votre tour vous nous libérez de nos entraves. Je veux être certain que vous n'avez pas envie de devenir un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir comme tous les autres.

-C'est dans vos possibilités ? s'étonna Snape, je croyais que...

-On a toujours le choix, mais jusqu'à maintenant personne n'a refusé la puissance et ce pouvoir qui les a détruits. Ils ont tous voulu ça sans même poser des questions comme vous le faites, ils étaient avides et malintentionnés, ils n'ont pas réfléchi qu'ils allaient vers leur perte. Pas un n'a vu le danger.

-Vous dites ça si froidement !

-Les hommes sont ce qu'ils sont, professeur, je ne vais pas vous l'apprendre vous qui avez tant souffert de leur méchanceté.

-Si je comprends bien ce sont les enfants qui portent le mal ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, c'est une vieille magie qui remonte au début du monde...disons que nous apportons de la force à une entité déjà corrompue. Le vice est en elle à la base, rien ne peut l'effacer….

-On peut la détruire, je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs.

-Non, c'est impossible, on peut seulement l'endormir pour des milliers d'années.

-Je croyais pourtant que le prédécesseur d'Albus était bel et bien mort !

-Oui, il l'est, sans conteste.

-Donc on peut réussir à le tuer ?

-Si vous en êtes capable, je peux lancer un sort à vos armes, seulement il n'est pas dit qu'il mourra de suite. En principe ils s'accrochent jusqu'à la fin.

-Aucune importance, je dois le détruire.

-Je le crois aussi, nous errons depuis trop longtemps et bientôt il ne sera plus temps pour nous de nous en sortir.

-Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? s'enquit Snape qui savait pertinemment qu'il se lançait dans l'inconnu et que peut-être il ne sortira pas vivant de cette aventure. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

-Je vais vous expliquer, après ça ce sera à vous de choisir.

Un simple couteau...un poignard dans le coeur du vieux fou. Simple comme bonjour, pensa Snape qui avait enfin vu comment il devait véritablement s'y prendre. Pourquoi c'était aussi facile ? N'importe qui pouvait le faire...oui bon peut-être pas, mais lui le pouvait, Harry et Lucius aussi. D'ailleurs comment leur faire parvenir le renseignement ?

Ah non, il ne pouvait pas et surtout il ne le voulait pas. Ils risquaient de se retrouver transformer en monstres à leur tour s'ils tuaient Dumbledore de leurs mains...il devait revenir vers eux, immédiatement, et accomplit la tâche lui même sans même penser à réfléchir.

Harry sursauta quand Snape traversa ses barrières mentales, sans se poser de questions il renvoya Hichito vers Severus avec l'ordre express de le ramener sans perdre une seconde. Le serpent de Harry obéit et c'est un Snape hagard qui revint au présent et qui attrapa un de ses poignards pendus sur sa hanche et qui l'enfonça sans état d'âme dans le cœur du vieil homme alité. Cela pouvait sembler cruel et pourtant c'était nécessaire pour la survie de tout le monde.

Le professeur de potions s'écroula sous la horde de petites âmes qui étaient dans le directeur de Poudlard et qui se pressèrent dans son corps dans un tourbillon infernal. Harry hurla de rage et Lucius tenta de les écarter de son ami, mais rien n'y fit, ils étaient impuissants devant ce phénomène inhabituel pour eux. Snape resta inanimé sur le sol, une scène irréaliste pour les deux sorciers qui ne savaient quoi faire pour le sauver.

D'un seul coup le bruit cessa dans Poudlard et le calme devint consternant, presque menaçant et pourtant reposant. Harry et Lucius se regardèrent, oppressés, anxieux, attendant un bruit, un changement, une réaction dans la pièce, mais rien ne vint les déranger dans leur attente qui leur paraissait longue.

-Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Minerva McGonagall derrière la porte, ce qui fit tressaillir nos deux sorciers.

Lucius s'assura que l'endroit n'était pas accessible quand il entendit qu'on actionnait la clenche en forçant pour entrer. Ils devaient d'abord réfléchir, Harry et lui, à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Hors de question que quelqu'un pénètre dans la pièce et voit le carnage.

-Un sort de silence, chuchota Harry qui se vit obéir immédiatement par Lucius.

-On ne peut pas laisser Severus ainsi et il faut qu'on se débarrasse du vieux fou. Imagines la tête des autres s'ils le voyaient baignant dans son sang ? On risque de se faire lyncher, ils ne connaissent pas la vérité sur le directeur, à par Minerva et peut-être Drago.

-Ok, mais comment on le fait disparaître ? On est coincé je te rappelle et Minerva est de l'autre côté de la porte et pas seul je parie.

-Je peux lui demander de faire partir les autres, j'utiliserai la cheminée pour sortir le corps d'Albus...

-Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait agir ainsi, murmura Harry après un laps de temps de réflexion.

-Tu as une autre idée ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'en prenne à Severus, je te signale que c'est lui qui a tué le directeur de cette école et qu'il va en payer le prix fort si on ne fait rien pour lui venir en aide.

-Je sais, en même temps il y a été obligé.

-Et tu crois sincèrement que le ministre va croire un ancien mangemort ?

-On a des témoins, Lucius, de plus Severus n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire avec ce qui est entré en lui.

-Tu n'as pas tort, admit l'aristocrate.

-On nettoie le sang et on recouvre Albus, ensuite on fait asseoir Severus et on fait entrer Minerva, seule. Elle prendra les choses en main et saura quoi faire de la dépouille du directeur, question discrétion on peut lui faire confiance.

-Je n'en doute pas, Harry. Ce n'est pas d'elle que je me méfie.

Lucius Malfoy fit disparaître les couteaux de Snape puis remit la chambre en ordre tandis qu'Harry asseyait le maître des potions puis nettoyait le vieil homme qui ne fera plus de mal à personne.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la petite chambre et comme prévu, Minerva, Drago, Hermione et quelques professeurs se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie.

-Minerva seulement, ordonna Lucius en jetant un regard dissuasif aux autres qui n'osèrent protester.

La directrice des gryffondors entra dans la pièce, suivit de Harry et du serpentard qui refermèrent soigneusement la porte, laissant le temps à Minerva de découvrir l'horreur de la situation. Un souffle imperceptible passa ses lèvres fines puis elle se tourna vers les deux sorciers.

-Albus est mort, inutile de dire que je ne suis pas étonnée.

-On n'avait pas vraiment le choix, répondit l'auror. Il était indubitablement l'instigateur de la disparition de centaine d'enfants pour gagner de la puissance. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je fasse des recherches sur cette magie afin que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-Mais là on a un gros problème, professeur, grogna Lucius. Comment faire passer la mort de Dumbledore pour un décès naturel ?

-Qui a porté le coup fatal ? demanda la femme en regardant son ami de toujours allongé dans le lit, son visage enfin serein.

-Tous les trois, affirma Lucius pour ne pas mettre Severus dans une situation qu'il ne méritait pas.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, heureux que le serpentard ait pris cette décision.

-Je m'occupe d'Albus, et pour Severus ?

-Lucius et moi allons le prendre en charge, dit Harry sans donner plus de détails.

-Il est épuisé et il faut bien avouer que pénétrer les souvenirs de son directeur l'a quelque peu...déboussolé.

-L'état de Severus me dit qu'il ne va pas aussi bien que ça, et que vous me cachez des choses, messieurs. Pourtant je suis encline à vous faire confiance, transportez-le dans ses quartiers et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à vous servir dans l'infirmerie ou dans le laboratoire de Severus, il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur.

Harry pointa sa baguette et fit léviter Snape en ayant d'abord recouvert son corps d'un drap blanc qui se teinta immédiatement de rouge.

-Tenez-moi au courant de son état de santé et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tenir Pompom loin de notre ami, car je suppose que personne ne doit s'approcher de lui ?

-Personne à part Harry et moi, opina Lucius en se postant derrière la civière improvisée. Nous prendrons soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

-Il faut qu'il revienne vers nous et si ce n'est pas le cas j'irai le chercher moi-même. On n'a pas fait tout ça pour le laisser partir sans rien tenter pour le sauver, gronda le survivant.

-C'est un homme bien, Harry, je n'en ai jamais douté voilà pourquoi je vous protégerai envers et contre tous. Je ferai un communiqué et préviendrais que Severus Snape a été gravement blessé et qu'il lui faut du repos et du calme. J'ajouterai que vous avez de nouveau sauvé le monde magique, messieurs, et cela méritera l'Ordre de Merlin. Je m'assurerai que cela soit fait, Amélia Bone est une personne intègre, je ne parle pas des autres idiots qui briguent son poste, quoiqu'il faudra se méfier d'eux, ils sont perfides.

-Je ne les crains pas, annonça Harry.

-Moi non plus, surenchérit Lucius Malfoy.

-Alors tout ira bien, fit la vieille dame avant de voir l'auror ouvrir la porte et sortir avec Snape derrière lui et Lucius qui fermait le cortège silencieux.

Les professeurs s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Hermione retint un cri quand elle aperçut le drap rougi mais devant le visage fermé de Harry et de Lucius elle ne posa pas de questions pas plus que Drago.

Les escaliers restèrent cette fois tranquilles quand les hommes descendirent dans les cachots pendant que Minerva décida de s'occuper de la dépouille d'Albus sans perdre de temps. Elle fit entrer l'infirmière en s'assurant d'abord que l'ancien directeur n'avait aucune plaie, ou plutôt que les deux sorciers avaient effacé toutes traces de leur forfait. Le vieil homme fut nettoyé de nouveau puis revêtu d'une robe sorcière avant d'être mis dans une crypte située au fin fond de Poudlard, encore plus profond que les cachots de Snape.

Harry poussa un soupir quand enfin Severus fut couché dans son lit après un bain que Lucius lui avait donné. Trois jours plus tard le maître des potions n'avait pas encore repris conscience et Harry tournait en rond dans la chambre, des questions plein la tête.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dehors ? proposa l'aristocrate. Si tout va bien McGonagall pourra autoriser les élèves à sortir, elle n'attend que notre feu vert, voilà deux jours qu'elle nous envoie les elfes pour savoir quand nous allons lui donner notre aval, je crois qu'elle perd patience, ricana le serpentard.

-On y va, souffla Harry, soulagé de sortir et pourtant inquiet de laisser Snape seul et tellement vulnérable allongé dans son lit.

-Place un sortilège sur la chambre, on sera averti immédiatement s'il se réveille ou si quelqu'un pénètre ici sans notre permission.

-Bonne idée ! grogna Harry en agitant sa baguette dans les airs.

-Maintenant allons-y, ajouta Lucius en sortant de la chambre puis du salon avant de rejoindre le bureau du maître des potions pour enfin sortir dans le couloir.

-Doux parfum de liberté, sourit le jeune homme en sortant dans la cour du château et en apercevant que la brume avait complétement disparu.

Les deux sorciers sourirent puis transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard qui s'était remis à vivre. Les bestioles avait disparu elles aussi, comme le maudit brouillard et ça c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Peu à peu les habitants se réveillaient d'un long sommeil. Ils paniquaient et s'interrogeaient mais les aurors restés au village sur ordre d'Amélia Bone, les aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec les maigres renseignements qu'on n'avait bien voulu leur donner.

-Nous devons discuter, Lucius...de Severus.

-Je sais.

-Allons dans un endroit tranquille.

-Près de la cabane hurlante il y a un banc et aucun curieux, on devrait y être tranquille, ça te va ?

-Allons-y de suite, s'impatienta le jeune sorcier en sachant que Lucius devait avoir une discussion avec lui, pour le moins difficile sur son étrange état de fatigue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 15**

Harry regarda les alentours, tout avait l'air normal. Lucius, debout, mains dans les poches, visage émacié et marqué par la fatigue, comme le sien sans doute, attendait que le jeune sorcier prenne la parole.

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? commença Harry sans quitter le serpentard des yeux.

-Je suppose que cela n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire ?

-Non.

-Demande toujours, je verrai ensuite si je répondrai à ta question.

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien depuis quelques jours même si tu essayais de ne pas le montrer. Tu es fatigué et tu t'es renfermé, ne me dis pas le contraire, contra Harry alors que Lucius pinçait ses lèvres. Severus aussi s'en est aperçu.

-J'étais préoccupé...

-Par quoi ? si je puis me permettre !

-Je n'en sais rien pour te dire la vérité, je suis peut-être juste fatigué comme tu l'as souligné. Les mois que nous venons de passer n'étaient pas de tout repos au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Ok, mais si tu as besoin de mon aide, Lucius, pour quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi aussi bien le jour que la nuit.

-On est devenu des amis, Potter ? sourit l'aristocrate avec amusement.

-Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça ainsi, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Si, tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

-Parfait, maintenant parlons de notre ami commun.

-Il va s'en sortir...la preuve, il a eu le temps de te faire passer des renseignements. Je lui fais totalement confiance. Severus n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser acheter pour de l'or ou de la puissance au détriment de centaines de gosses. Je le connais assez pour savoir comment il va réagir face à cet étrange marché.

-Albus Dumbledore l'a bien fait lui, aurais-tu pensé ça possible de lui ?

-Non, tu as raison, mais je connais Severus.

-Donc d'après toi il faut lui laisser du temps pour se débarrasser du Démon et il reviendra vers nous de lui-même ?

-Exactement, d'ailleurs on devrait retourner le voir.

-Je passe d'abord voir Minerva, les étudiants pourront sortir dans le parc, ça diminuera les tensions dans l'école. Ensuite je pense qu'ils pourront repartir chez eux.

-Pas plus loin que le château, Harry, pour deux trois jours, ça peut être encore dangereux.

-McGonagall mettra des barrières et Drago aura un œil sur eux.

Lucius ricana, son fils devenait redoutable quand il s'agissait de surveiller des étudiants.

Une demi-heure plus tard Harry était de retour dans les quartiers du maître des potions où il retrouva Lucius, un verre à la main et un bouquin dans l'autre, marchant sur le vieux tapis usé du salon.

-Que cherches-tu ?

-Rien n'est écrit...

-Je sais, on a fait des recherches en ce sens, inutile d'user tes yeux sur ces manuscrits illisibles.

-Rha ! J'enrage de ne pouvoir agir pour Severus même si je sais qu'il se sortira de cette épreuve. Ce que je me demande c'est comment il fera et surtout s'il aura des séquelles de son passage dans la tête de Dumbledore ?

-Tu crois que ça me plaît à moi de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire ?

-Evidemment que non, mais l'inaction me pèse et attendre n'est pas une de mes vertus.

-Tu as des vertus ? ricana Harry, j'aimerai bien savoir lesquelles.

-Oui, monsieur Potter, j'en aie ! et non tu ne sauras rien.

Deux jours plus tard c'était plutôt calme dans la chambre de Snape, enfin d'apparence car à l'intérieur de la tête de l'homme c'était le chaos total.

Des centaines d'enfants avaient pris possession de lui et l'entité l'incitait à prendre le pouvoir pour rester en vie à travers le temps. Heureusement Severus était encore dans la phase de recherche et du refus de ce corps étranger dans le sien. Dans son esprit il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas le pouvoir ni la notoriété et encore moins la richesse si ça devait le faire devenir un monstre. Il avait compris que pour accéder à la liberté il devait renier les enfants pour qu'ils puissent quitter son corps et se réfugier autre part et s'endormir pour une bonne centaine d'années au moins, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de mal intentionné les réveille à nouveau, ça c'était la première solution.

La deuxième étant de les faire revenir en tant qu'enfants et non plus des fantômes sans âmes. La partie allait s'annoncer difficile, Snape savait que certains esprits, les plus vieux, allaient refuser son offre de le suivre, il ne les combattra pas, pour eux il savait quoi faire.

Le plus dur pour Severus était de laisser ces enfants en arrière, il aurait voulu les convaincre mais ils étaient là depuis le tout début, obéissant à une personne malfaisante et sans espoir de revoir leur famille et mortifiés de retrouver un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient plus. Ils abandonneraient.

Snape comprenait mais il n'allait pas les lâcher pour autant.

-Ceux qui veulent me suivre seront les bienvenues, pour les autres, une mort est inacceptable, aussi je vous renvoie dans votre temps. Oui c'est possible puisque ici j'ai tous les pouvoirs, limités, certes, mais je peux faire de vous ce que je veux, clama Severus qui avait compris bien des choses au travers des souvenirs d'Albus.

Peu à peu les enfants les plus vieux disparurent en premier, puis vint le tour des autres et enfin l'entité disparut à son tour dans un tourbillon noir et dans un hurlement qui retentit longtemps dans la tête du maître des potions qui soupira, soulagé qu'enfin cette histoire soit terminée.

Severus Snape put dormir paisiblement deux jours de plus avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa chambre et regarder, ému, Harry et Lucius qui papotaient en buvant un verre de son délicieux bourbon assis chacun d'un côté de son lit.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, affirma l'aristocrate en regardant Harry, qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller !

-Hein, tu n'as jamais dit ça !

-Je l'ai pensé, c'est tout comme.

-Quel toupet ! Tu ne manques pas d'audace, Milord.

-Milord ? C'est nouveau ça !

-Je trouve que ça te va bien, il n'y a qu'un milord pour mentir avec autant d'aplomb à ses amis sans même détourner le regard.

-Je vous signale que je suis là et que vous me donnez déjà la migraine, grogna Severus Snape en faisant une grimace de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche pour suivre la discussion.

Harry se leva et tendit à son compagnon une potion antidouleur qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance.

-Comment vas-tu à part ce mal de crâne tenace ? interrogea Lucius.

-Si tu me demandes par là si je suis possédé par des milliers d'âmes, je te rassure de suite, non. Je les ai laissé filer, on en entendra plus parler avant longtemps.

-Tu es certain ? Sûr de sûr ?

-Oui, c'est une vieille magie qu'on peut contrer si on a de l'aide et si on est intelligent, sauf pour ceux qui ne le sont pas évidemment ou qui veulent plus de pouvoir, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, Merlin merci ! Elle peut renaître mais pas avant des centaines d'années, voir plus, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

-C'est vrai, tu vas bien ? demanda à son tour l'auror. On commençait à se demander comment on allait te sortir de là.

-Albus ? s'enquit Snape en se tournant vers Lucius pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait du corps.

-Minerva l'a placé dans une crypte et il n'y aura pas d'enquête. Et avant que tu poses la question, oui le monde magique est redevenu ce qu'il était avant cette histoire. Les étudiants sont repartis chez eux hier, McGonagall a pensé que ça leur ferait du bien quelques vacances. Quant à toi tu dois rester allongé, tu as encore des plaies et tu dois te remettre de toute cette fatigue accumulée depuis des semaines.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à être dans cet état, on dirait que ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas regardés dans un miroir.

-Pas question qu'on te laisse seul tant que tu n'étais pas revenu parmi nous, Severus, rétorqua Lucius.

-Maintenant que je suis là vous pouvez partir, grogna le maître des potions, je saurai me débrouiller. Ne l'ai-je pas toujours fait !

Harry ramassa sa veste sans regarder les deux serpentards puis quitta les lieux d'un pas furieux.

-Caractère de cochon, grommela le jeune homme, foutu serpent des cachots à la langue bien pendue, vil chauve-souris bornée...

-Ah, bah bravo, Severus, rouspéta Malfoy en toisant son ami d'un regard noir. Quel tact !

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, se défendit l'ancien espion, je ne lui ai pas dit de partir comme une furie.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas demander avec les formes ? Il faut que tu sois un idiot avec Harry après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble ?

-Ouais, mais toi tu n'as pas pris la mouche.

-Oui mais moi je te connais, triple buse ! Pas lui. Et je te signale que je n'ai pas couché avec toi, moi, lui si alors tu aurais pu lui montrer plus d'intérêt, non ?

-C'est pas faux, admit Snape qui tenta de se lever de son lit pour aller s'excuser auprès de l'auror.

-Reste là, cornichon, je vais passer le voir et recoller les morceaux, et s'il te met une claque dans la figure quand il reviendra, tu l'auras bien cherché.

Snape ricana puis grimaça de douleur.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête.

-Tu crois qu'il est vraiment fâché après moi ?

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr, on parle d'un gryffondor, Severus. Ils sont bornés et rancuniers et ont très mauvais caractère.

-Dis-lui que je m'excuse, que c'est la douleur qui m'a fait perdre la tête...

-Tu y tiens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais, admit le serpentard aux yeux noirs. Quelle vie je peux lui offrir ?

-Il veut être heureux, Severus, il ne te demande rien d'autre que je sache ! C'est dans tes cordes de lui donner un peu de bonheur, non ?

-Oui, mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début de notre relation...

-Justement, apprends à mieux le connaître, maintenant repose-toi, je reviendrai demain matin.

-Merci, mon ami, soupira Snape en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

Lucius Malfoy n'hésita pas une seconde à se rendre chez Harry Potter, à Pré-au-Lard. Il se retrouva devant une porte grenat avec un heurtoir sous la forme d'un griffon en bronze, il frappa le bois avec le pommeau de sa canne en haussant un sourcil et entra sans attendre de réponse. Harry ne s'offusqua pas de cette entrée cavalière alors qu'il était assis dans sa cuisine en train de siroter un café bien fort.

-Il est désolé, fit Lucius, tu sais comment il peut être, cet âne têtu ?

-Je sais qu'il est désolé et ce n'est pas son caractère de véracrasse qui va me faire changer d'avis sur notre relation, Lucius.

-Donc tu n'es pas fâché après lui ? demanda l'aristocrate en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour prendre une tasse de café que Harry venait de lui servir.

-Non pas du tout, je lui laisse la journée et la nuit et ensuite j'irai le titiller un peu, histoire de lui donner une bonne leçon. Cet imbécile n'a pas encore fini d'entendre parler de moi, ricana le jeune sorcier.

-Tant mieux, j'aurai trouvé dommage que vous vous sépariez, vous allez bien ensemble.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? interrogea Harry en regardant un Lucius épuisé et au visage marqué

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, le village va bien, les gens reviennent peu à peu même si on ne sait pas où ils étaient tout ce temps, c'est étrange, je vais faire des recherches de ce côté-là. Des enfants sont revenus, ceux que Severus a libéré, c'est la fête un peu partout d'ailleurs.

-Et ?

-Je vais reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, Lucius.

-Mes affaires m'ennuient...

-Trouves-toi une autre occupation, tu as le choix, non, et de nombreuses possibilités.

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras.

Lucius se leva puis regarda son nouvel ami.

-Nous restons en contact, pas question de rester sans se voir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu viens ici quand tu veux, et oui nous restons en contact, Lucius. Je suis extrêmement heureux de connaître un peu mieux le père après le fils, vous êtes des serpentards comme on en fait peu.

L'aristocrate fut heureux d'entendre ces mots, il salua son nouvel ami et quitta la maison pour se rendre chez lui. Il avait des choses urgentes à voir pour se rassurer. Harry et Severus avaient raison, un truc ne tournait pas rond chez lui, s'avoua Lucius qui n'était pas fou au point de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Lucius Malfoy quitta le village sans voir un reflet gris traverser le paysage et le faire vaciller le temps de compter jusqu'à deux. De l'électricité crépita dans l'air, un mur se fissura puis tout revint à la normale.


	16. Chapter 16

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 16**

Le village se portait comme un charme maintenant, d'après Les sorciers et les sorcières qui avaient conscience d'être revenus de loin et sachant, grâce aux bons soins de Minerva McGonagall et aux professeurs de Poudlard, qu'ils devaient leur survie à trois hommes. Trois hommes devenus Héros à leurs yeux. Ces sorciers et sorcières se promirent de demander l'Ordre de Merlin pour récompenser le courage et la témérité de ces trois hommes à Amélia Bone.

Harry était retourné, comme promis, chez Snape, dans les cachots de Poudlard, le matin suivant. Il trouva l'homme aux cheveux noirs et brillants, douché et habillé, dans son bureau, arrangeant des manuscrits par ordre alphabétique, plus pour s'occuper les mains que par acquis de rangement.

-Tu en as mis du temps, ronchonna Severus, montrant par là qu'il était heureux, à sa façon, de le revoir et qu'il attendait sa visite avec impatience.

-J'avais des trucs à faire, prit comme excuse le gryffondor en souriant en son for intérieur.

Snape regarda Harry et émit des doutes en reniflant.

-Tu comptes ranger ton bureau pendant longtemps ?

-Non, Potter, mon laboratoire aussi à besoin d'un nettoyage, pourquoi ?

-Je suis venu t'inviter à passer la journée chez moi...si tu en as envie, évidemment, et si tu n'es pas trop éreinté par tes agencements.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta l'homme en posant le dernier bouquin qu'il avait à la main. Le laboratoire peut attendre un jour de plus.

Faire plaisir à son compagnon était une de ses priorités et le sourire d'Harry en ce moment était sa plus belle récompense. Il avait décidé de faire des efforts pour le garder tant que le jeune homme voudra de la vieille chauve-souris des cachots.

L'auror obligea Severus à traverser le village de Pré-au-Lard à pied, afin qu'il se rende compte de la reconnaissance de ses habitants par fortes poignées de mains et remerciements plein de gratitude.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, grogna le maître des potions quand ils entrèrent dans la petite maison de Harry. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les démonstrations de gratitude.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à subir ça, ricana le jeune sorcier en refermant la porte derrière Snape.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fut agréablement surpris.

-Ça te plaît ?

-Oui, très lumineux, ça change des cachots.

-J'ai voulu une pièce centrale puis les chambres tout autour, cuisine et salle d'eau aussi, pour plus de facilité, c'est plus pratique.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva le serpentard en ôtant son manteau.

Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à m'ignorer ?

-Non, j'attendais que tu me le demandes, je pensais que tu l'aurais fait avant, idiot.

-C'est perfide mais intelligent, très serpentard, j'aime quand tu es comme ça.

Severus Snape enlaça son compagnon.

-Tu m'en diras tant ! grogna Snape.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Je suis certain que tu as pensé que je n'allais pas venir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es dit que maintenant que cette aventure était terminée...j'allais faire marche arrière, murmura Harry.

-Alors maintenant tu devines mes pensées ? Depuis quand es-tu bon légillimens ?

-Avoues, insista le jeune homme.

-Peut-être, oui bon c'est vrai, admit le serpentard, ça m'a effleuré l'esprit une seconde ou deux, pas de quoi pavoiser.

-Mais je suis venu te chercher, je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de te revoir.

-Donc entre nous ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe ?

-Non, rétorqua le jeune homme, pas pour moi, ça ne l'a jamais été.

-Pour moi non plus, je te rassure, quoique c'est une partie intéressante, ricana le potionniste.

-Alors si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?

-Comme quoi ? demanda Severus Snape en rapprochant son jeune compagnon contre lui.

-Comme une relation pleine et entière des deux côtés…..tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je vois tout à fait, souffla le serpentard en embrassant Harry qui décida de se taire pour aimer l'homme et lui montrer à quel point il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Et passer le reste de la journée dans un lit avec lui était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. Juste un peu de douceur et beaucoup de plaisir.

Le jeune homme se trouva collé contre un mur rugueux mais il n'en sentit pas les aspérités tant il était occupé à ôter les boutons d'un certain gilet récalcitrant. Son corps était serré contre celui de son compagnon, pas facile d'accéder à sa peau qu'il voulait caresser et mordiller et lui faire de petites marques, comme un signe de possession.

-Tu as une chambre je présume ? s'enquit Snape.

-Oui, tu veux visiter peut-être ?

Snape maugréa.

-Pas que visiter, je veux vérifier si ton lit est bien souple et surtout solide.

-A ta droite, chuchota le jeune sorcier qui avait son nez contre le cou de Severus.

-Moi aussi j'aime ton odeur, susurra le maître des potions, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu pouvais sentir aussi bon.

-Severus, enlève cette maudite chemise avant qu'elle ne subisse des outrages. Me coller contre toi est tout ce que j'ai envie en ce moment précis, déjà que j'ai pensé à toi tout ce temps, et pas sagement en plus.

-Voilà qui m'excite, vilain gryffondor, ricana le serpentard en tirant Harry vers la chambre dont il referma la porte à l'aide de son pied et en ôtant la chemise honnie qui tomba sur le sol.

Snape serra Harry contre lui en y mettant tous ses sentiments, parfois un geste valait mieux que des paroles. Ils tombèrent sur le lit en riant comme des enfants. Harry n'aurait pas pensé voir Severus aussi insouciant, heureux et libre, il avait changé ces derniers temps.

Un baiser torride commença la "journée paresse" des deux hommes et les caresses prirent le relais, des caresses de plus en plus précises entre des soupirs et des gémissements qui résonnèrent dans la chambre. Plus fort, haleta Harry quand Snape pinça avec ses dents la peau fragile de son aine, amenant un désir plus exacerbé et un membre déjà dur qui frôlait la joue de Severus.

-Tu me rends fou, Sev, je ne te conseille pas d'arrêter...

-Fou comment ? Au point de me suivre sous la douche et de me laisser te faire l'amour, au point de...

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur.

Severus Snape cessa tout mouvement puis regarda son compagnon

-Mon cœur ?

-Je vois que ça ne te plaît pas, je suis désolé.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, je suis...

-Choqué ?

-Un peu, oui.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un mot qui veut dire que tu es important pour moi, ne crois pas que je le dis à chaque personne que j'ai fréquenté.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'entendre appeler ainsi, Harry.

-Donc tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Non, surpris, c'est tout, je ne crois pas mériter pareil surnom.

-Si, tu le mérites, tu n'en es pas conscient, ajouta Harry en passant sa main sur la peau blanche de l'homme.

Snape haussa un sourcil, il était malgré tout flatté d'être un peu plus pour Harry qu'un simple amant de passage.

-Tu sais là pour l'instant j'ai envie de toi, alors cesse de réfléchir, sourit le jeune auror.

-Hum...je pense que je peux arrêter de réfléchir un instant, se moqua Severus en enlaçant de nouveau le jeune homme.

-Chut.

Un soupir éclata puis un rire alors que les deux hommes tombaient sur le lit avec les yeux brillants de désir, mais une grimace de Snape arrêta Harry.

-Ce n'est rien, gronda le maître des potions, les plaies seront refermées dans quelques jours et inutile de m'envoyer ton phénix, il ne peut rien pour moi, pas cette fois.

-Je le sais bien, j'ai essayé pendant que tu dormais.

-Fichu entêté.

Snape se vengea en faisant taire l'auror d'un baiser qui leur coupa le souffle au sens propre. Ses mains partirent à l'assaut d'un corps demandant des caresses qui se plia sous la volonté de l'homme plus âgé. La peau de Harry s'électrisa tandis que son amant lui mordillait le cou puis descendait en mordillant encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur sa virilité qu'il caressa avant de passer sa langue dessus, tout le long et ce pendant plusieurs secondes.

Harry était extatique, ses doigts avaient attrapé les cheveux de Severus puis il les lâcha et s'agrippa à ses épaules qu'il griffa quand l'homme engloutit son sexe jusqu'à la garde. Snape colla Harry sur le matelas en appuyant sur ses hanches pour qu'il reste tranquille le temps qu'il finisse sa caresse puis il se retira et le retourna puis se coucha sur lui, le plaquant encore sur le matelas sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Harry cria quand Snape le pénétra, autant de douleur que de plaisir. Ses fesses se levèrent pour mieux accueillirent la virilité puissante de Severus qui n'attendit pas pour marteler de ses coups le corps de son amant. Scotché contre le matelas, Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il tentait de rester à sa place et s'agrippait ou il pouvait, mais les coups de Snape l'envoyaient plus loin sur le lit, c'est pour ça que Severus le tira vers lui et le fit mettre à genoux avant de reprendre ses va et vient forts, impitoyables, délicieusement sexy et infernaux à la fois.

Harry ne tint pas, il retomba sur les draps et cria une fois de plus quand le frottement du tissu contre lui et les coups de Severus l'envoyèrent au paradis. Il sentit le liquide poisseux se répandre sous lui et en lui quand Snape se raidit et se vida en quelques spasmes bien sentis entre ses reins. Il était lessivé, même pas envie de bouger de sa place, ses fesses étaient en feu et pourtant il était déjà prêt à recommencer l'expérience.

-Désolé, chuchota Severus contre sa joue, j'y suis allé un peu fort.

-Non, bafouilla Harry, les lèvres contre son oreiller, c'était…..magnifique, mon cœur. Donnes-moi quelques minutes et je suis à toi.

-Ah oui ? Ne l'es-tu pas déjà, à moi ?

-Si, complètement, mais là je parlais de sexe, tu sais comme celui qui est entre tes jambes ? Ce truc épais et doux qui m'excite quand tu te ballades à poil le matin, ce machin qui m'envoie ad patres dès qu'il prend son essor et qu'il s'allonge comme en ce moment….

Quelques heures plus tard Snape se réveilla avec l'horrible impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans la chambre d'Harry, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon tranquillement endormi et oublia instantanément ses pensées et ses impressions sournoises. Ses yeux se refermèrent alors que les murs changeaient de couleur, l'impression de Snape n'était peut-être pas fausse ou alors….ou alors la vérité n'était pas dans ses yeux.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Severus Snape revint bredouille de chez son ami Lucius Malfoy. C'était étrange, Drago lui avait dit que son père était parti subitement avec, juste posé sur son lit, un parchemin où il disait qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Il n'était même pas passé voir son fils, pas d'autre explication. Il avait bien vu que Lucius avait des soucis, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'en parler tous les deux.

-Alors ? demanda Harry en voyant la mine sombre du maître des potions.

-Il est parti…

-Drago sait où ?

-Non, Lucius a dit qu'il avait besoin de repos, sur un parchemin, il n'est pas passé voir Drago pour l'avertir qu'il s'en allait.

-Bah là je le comprends, Sev….

-Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-On sait qu'il va bien, je ne crois pas qu'on doive s'inquiéter pour lui, répondit Harry. Lucius rentrera quand il le décidera.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est curieux…..On dirait qu'il a pris la fuite.

-Est-ce que Drago pense qu'on doit se mettre à la recherche de Lucius ?

-Non, il pense comme toi, qu'il reviendra quand il sera reposé.

-Alors écoutes-le et si dans quelques jours Lucius n'a pas montré le bout de son nez on ira à sa recherche, ok ?

-Quelques jours, c'est long.

-Peut-être pour toi, pas pour ton ami s'il estime que c'est nécessaire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Sur ce je repars au travaille, ça va aller toi ? Tu sembles soucieux.

-Je vais aller à Poudlard, cela m'occupera l'esprit et je te rappelle que j'ai un laboratoire à ranger.

-J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer tard, le rassura Harry.

-Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, fais ce que tu as à faire je suis assez grand pour me gérer, Harry.

L'auror regarda le maître des potions puis quitta sa petite maison pour aller au Quartier Général des Aurors. Le monde magique avait repris ses activités, au ralenti. Il fallait un peu plus de temps aux sorciers et sorcières pour sortir du traumatisme de plusieurs mois de brouillard maléfique. Ils étaient épuisés nerveusement et certains débordements émotionnels étaient à déplorer, voilà pourquoi les aurors avaient été rappelés au plus vite pour reprendre du service.

Snape sortit de la maisonnette puis regarda Pré-au-Lard grouillant de vie. Les gens autour de lui marchaient au ralenti dans une légère brume, presque invisible. Le maître des potions porta la main à son front puis frotta ses yeux en poussant un soupir. Un mal de tête venait d'apparaitre aussi soudain qu'inattendue. Sa vision en venait encore une fois à être faussée, ce n'était pas possible autrement sinon il n'aurait pas vu ce qu'il venait de voir. Le brume était là, tapie et sournoise, autour des habitants du village.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout revint à la normale, Snape ricana, se moquant de lui et de sa vue hautement perturbé. Snape aurait dû se poser des questions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 17**

Quand il arriva dans son manoir juste après avoir quitté Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy se rendit dans son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil en grognant de satisfaction. Puis après un long moment de calme il prit le courrier que les elfes avaient déposé devant lui, regarda les missives une par une et retint un soupir quand il lut l'envoyeur de la sixième lettres.

Lucius arracha le cachet de cire du parchemin sans aucune délicatesse, pressé d'en finir, puis déroula la missive fébrilement et lut le contenu sans se défaire d'un sentiment de crainte qui l'étreignait depuis des jours.

Son oncle, Horatio Dédalus Malfoy, était mort, alors qu'il aurait dû vivre des centaines d'années. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il passe de vie à trépas alors qu'il était en pleine forme d'après ce qu'il en savait ? Aux dernières nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de lui, il allait très bien. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il était de plus en plus fatigué et perdu. Son oncle lui avait transmis son héritage, non mais vraiment ce vieux fou aurait pu s'en s'abstenir et le donner à quelqu'un d'autre !

Un foutu cadeau empoisonné dont il se serait bien passé, pourquoi il venait mettre la misère dans sa vie et justement maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait tomber plus mal !

Lucius attrapa un autre parchemin qu'il devina être une suite et l'ouvrit sans plus de délicatesse que le premier.

« Mon cher Lucius, lut l'aristocrate. Tu sais que je n'aime guère tenir de longs discours aussi je serai bref. Gringott's t'enverra des documents avec la clef de mon coffre. Je te lègue tout ce que je possède puisque, semble-t-il, je ne suis plus de ce monde. Un autre héritage te sera remis attendu que tu es mon plus proche parent. Je sais que tu n'y tenais pas vraiment, mais nous ne faisons jamais ce que nous voulons dans la vie, je ne vais pas te l'apprendre. Fais-en bon usage, cher neveu, avait ajouté ironiquement l'oncle de Lucius »

Lucius Malfoy, serpentard imperturbable d'habitude, resta pétrifié sur son fauteuil. Le vieux avait osé mourir. Non seulement ça, mais en plus il avait fait de lui son légataire dans tous les sens du terme, s'il n'était pas déjà mort il l'aurait bien étranglé de ses propres mains avant de le jeter dans une fosse commune pour qu'il y pourrisse afin de lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

L'aristocrate n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, ses neurones marchèrent à toute vitesse puis il sursauta. Il n'avait plus le temps d'ergoter et d'insulter son oncle. L'homme brûla les parchemins, monta dans sa chambre afin d'y préparer une malle en y jetant ses affaires avant de redescendre à vive allure.

-Plus le temps, grommela le serpentard en écrivant un mot à la hâte pour son fils qu'il posa bien en évidence sur son lit pour que Drago soit le seul à lire la missive. Comme si j'avais besoin de ce problème supplémentaire.

Il devait quitter le manoir et se réfugier dans un endroit inaccessible et pour ça il avait la cachette idéale. Un chalet que son oncle possédait en pleine montagne, protégé des moldus et même des sorciers et puisque il était désormais l'héritier, la maison le reconnaîtra et le laissera entrer. Enfin il l'espérait.

Lucius disparut du manoir pour se retrouver sous un vent furieux qui plaqua sa cape sur ses mollets. Il fit deux pas de plus et sentit une résistance le repousser avec vigueur.

-Lucius Malfoy, prononça l'aristocrate.

Un chalet apparut, magnifique, entouré par de grands sapins verts foncés. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui servait de porte d'entrée. Lucius entra quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui puis il se retourna quand elle se referma dans un cliquetis inquiétant.

La cheminée dans le grand salon s'alluma, seule, alors que l'homme visitait sommairement les lieux. Il posa sa malle dans la chambre puis retourna dans le salon, il n'avait pas le courage pour plus. D'après lui il ne lui restait peut-être qu'un jour ou deux pour mettre des protections sur le chalet, même s'il savait que l'endroit avait déjà ses propres protections que son oncle n'avait certainement pas manquer de poser.

Il allait changer, devenir autre chose et il ne savait pas ce que ça allait impliquer vu son âge. Le passage allait être difficile et pendant quelques jours il sera à la merci de n'importe qui, voilà pourquoi il voulait prendre des précautions supplémentaires.

Il allait devenir un veela, un foutu veela et Salazar il se serait bien passé de cette nouvelle épreuve. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'âge pour ces conneries mais ça maintenant son oncle il n'en avait plus rien à foutre ! Il espérait que le diable n'allait pas le laisser en paix, rien que pour l'avoir emmerdé.

Oui il devenait grossier, la maison était vide alors il avait bien le droit d'exprimer tout haut son désaccord, non ? Il était en colère qu'on lui impose cet héritage, il avait d'autres projets et certainement pas ce truc qui allait changer son existence.

Le temps fila trop vite pour Lucius, il fit le tour de la propriété pour vérifier les sortilèges puis il revisita la maison en prenant son temps et quand la nuit tomba il regarda une bûche se poser dans l'âtre. Lucius s'allongea sur le profond et confortable canapé après avoir retiré sa chemise et ses chaussures qu'il posa sur une chaise.

La nuit fut pénible, ponctué de fièvre et de courbatures. Il transpira horriblement et chaque geste lui arracha un cri de douleur. Le matin le trouva épuisé et grelottant, le feu dans la cheminée s'activa et une tasse de thé se posa doucement devant lui, sur la table basse, avec un petit déjeuner conséquent.

-Je vois que tu as bien fait les choses, oncle Horatio, grogna Lucius. Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Je ne pardonne pas aussi facilement une félonie.

L'homme resta allongé quelques minutes de plus puis il s'assit pour siroter son thé avant de se rendre à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et décontracter ses membres douloureux. Il y resta plus d'une heure, sentir l'eau chaude couler sur son dos était apaisant et la douleur diminua peu à peu.

Son temps s'était raccourci, il n'avait pas deux jours, même pas un pour commencer la transformation. Lucius s'habilla chaudement puis regagna son canapé pour recevoir un héritage qu'il n'avait pas voulu, ou plutôt qu'on lui avait imposé. Deux heures plus tard, l'homme serra les dents. Son dos le brûlait et le tiraillait, il avait chaud, bien trop chaud, son corps en entier était en ébullition.

Le pantalon et le pull se retrouvèrent sur le sol du salon et Lucius sortit du chalet sans même se chausser. Le vent froid calma sa forte fièvre, il soupira de bien-être et resta debout, dans le vent, savourant la fraîcheur sur sa peau incandescente.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin ? chuchota l'aristocrate en rentrant dans la maison quelques trente minutes plus tard.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme relatif entrecoupé de fièvre, de frissons et de violents maux de tête. La nuit suivante, Lucius tomba du canapé et se réveilla avec une douleur abominable dans le dos. Sa peau craquait et s'écartelait pour laisser la place à de nouveaux appendices. Sa tête bourdonnait furieusement et ses membres se tendirent à n'en plus pouvoir pour gratter le sol de ses ongles alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fiévreux.

Les deux ailes, blanches comme neige, mirent plus de six heures pour sortir de son corps. Un mal terrible qui le laissa sans force pendant plus de deux jours. Lucius ne bougea plus du canapé une fois qu'il réussit à s'y réinstaller, il avait un petit répit et il voulait en profiter pour se reposer et reprendre des forces.

L'homme ne se leva pas pour manger quand le repas apparut sur la table basse, ni même pour boire et encore moins pour se laver. Celui qui viendra lui dire qu'il était facile d'être un veela tâtera de sa baguette, soupira-t-il en essayant de se retourner pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable et dormir un peu.

Subitement Lucius se figea. Est-ce que sa magie sorcière allait être chamboulée ? Il allait devoir se renseigner, plus tard, là pour l'instant il ne voulait pas bouger. Le sorcier dormit trois jours de suite sans même s'en rendre compte comme il ne se rendit pas compte que son corps avait pris cinq centimètres et que magiquement il était bien plus puissant. Plus tard Lucius apprendra qu'il sera en osmose avec le vent et le feu et qu'il pourra les manipuler à sa guise. Il aura aussi le pouvoir de disparaître et apparaître sans avoir les effets d'un transplanage parfois désagréable et ses colères seront redoutables et dévastatrices s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

Le matin du sixième jour, Lucius poussa un cri de désespoir même s'il aurait voulu le retenir, il ne le pouvait pas. Ses membres se tendirent une fois de plus, cherchant un appui pour s'agripper. Sa tête pulsait étrangement et douloureusement et ses yeux cherchaient à sortir de leur orbite. Il haleta, trembla, poussa des gémissements puis sombra de nouveau dans le néant, plein de transpiration et de fièvre.

Deux jours, il lui fallut deux jours supplémentaires pour émerger et le matin il ouvrit ses yeux fatigués. Le feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée, un regard vers elle et elle se réanima plus vivement, l'homme grelottait de froid. Lucius se leva quand il fut certain de la stabilité de ses jambes, il s'étira lentement et sursauta quand une paire d'aile de belle envergure s'étira à son tour. Le sorcier les regarda, subjugué malgré lui puis il les plia maladroitement, recommença plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir du premier coup.

Maintenant ? se posa-t-il la question, comment faire pour les rentrer afin qu'elles passent inaperçues et qu'il puisse se vêtir correctement ?

Lucius frotta son visage puis se secoua. D'abord manger, il avait une faim de loup. Un plateau apparut devant lui, il le dévora en un temps record en fixant de ses yeux gris les bûches se consumer. Le sorcier s'attela ensuite à la tâche ardue de camoufler ses ailes sans se lamenter. Depuis qu'il avait cet héritage il devait faire avec, sa colère ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et le ralentir alors autant accepter et apprendre, ensuite il verra ce qu'il en fera.

Une semaine passa, puis une autre. Lucius Malfoy maîtrisait dorénavant son veela bien que maîtriser ne soit pas le mot exact. Ils fusionnaient. Il décida pourtant de rester une semaine de plus dans ce cadre enchanteur pour que son veela se sente bien.

Horatio était un grand homme et surtout il était sage pour avoir créé cette maison loin de tous. Lucius pensa à son fils qui devait se prendre la tête avec sa disparition. Il faudra qu'il prenne le temps de lui expliquer car un jour il héritera, lui aussi, de cette magie envahissante.

Au fil des jours Lucius se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec ses nouveaux attributs, la maladresse des premiers jours s'en était allée. La force qui circulait en lui l'avait remis en forme plus vite que la normale. Pour peaufiner ses pouvoirs il s'entraînait dehors et le soir il se jetait sur la bibliothèque de son oncle qui regorgeait sur le sujet, à savoir, les Veelas.

Dans la nuit il se réveilla en sursaut. Un mauvais rêve, non, un cauchemar le laissa pantelant au bord du canapé.

-Un délai, murmura Lucius dont le cœur battait bien trop vite. Il avait un putain de délai, un an, un an pour trouver sa compagne. Ce n'était pas possible, jamais il ne trouvera dans un laps de temps aussi court sa douce moitié. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans un vieux bouquin, un veela devait trouver sa compagne avant ses vingt ans. Evidemment lui en avait quarante-trois. Merci, Horatio, grogna l'aristocrate.

Sa magie veelane lui donnait une ridicule petite année en sachant que parfois un veela ne trouvait pas forcément sa compagne de suite, cela pouvait prendre du temps. Il ne connaissait aucune femme susceptible de l'intéresser, pensa le serpentard en se levant et en se rendant sous la douche pour effacer les relents de son cauchemar.

Lucius était en train de se sécher quand il eut la vision d'un jeune homme qui lui souriait.

-Non, s'écria Lucius, ce n'est pas un don que j'ai reçu, c'est une malédiction. Un homme, et puis quoi encore ! Sa magie veelane prenait en main son destin sans s'occuper de ses besoins à lui, cela était inacceptable, il ne voulait pas laisser faire cette ignominie, c'était impensable et cruel.

Brider sa magie veelane, lut l'aristocrate qui s'était jeté sur le dernier livre qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Une heure plus tard il souffla et posa le bouquin. Il avait trouvé une formule qui allait lui donner un répit mais il était piégé, pas d'échappatoire pour lui, il devra se mettre en quête d'un compagnon et ça ce n'était pas gagné. Comment allait réagir sa magie ? Refuser un compagnon allait le condamner à mort, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à la question, après tout il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir.

Il était foutu, pesta le serpentard. Les journées allaient être très longues dans le monde magique. Très, très, longues.

Demain il repartait chez lui, au manoir Malfoy, demain il bridera sa magie veelane et reprendra sa vie d'avant, enfin ce qu'il en restait ! Il faudra qu'il évite les questions de Drago et de Severus, pour un temps. Ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient se rendre compte des changements opérés sur lui. Il avait perdu dix ans et ça c'était impossible à cacher, surtout devant le maître des potions qui avait un œil à tout.

Décidément il n'était pas béni par Merlin et Salazar. Sa vie devenait un champ de bataille et il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer tout ça.

Un mur trembla, encore, mais l'homme ne le vit pas, tout entier qu'il était dans sa tête à se demander qui sera son futur compagnon, lui qui n'avait connu jusqu'ici que des femmes. Bon en même temps il y avait pire comme situation, un homme comme amant pouvait être appréciable, voir amusant. Il verra bien le moment venu.


	18. Chapter 18

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 18**

Lucius Malfoy posa ses parchemins sur son bureau puis regarda au dehors, il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Il aurait bien passé le reste de sa journée à paresser sur la terrasse, juste lui et quelques verres de whisky-pur-feu, pour faire s'écouler le temps sans qu'il ne pense encore une fois à son nouveau statut.

-Père, déjà de retour ? ironisa Drago en entrant dans la pièce. Bien reposé, ces vacances vous ont été profitables au moins ?

-Loupé, murmura Lucius entre ses dents, légèrement irrité de l'entrée cavalière de son fils qui venait l'ennuyer dans ses sombres pensées.

-Hum, je demandais si vous étiez bien reposé ? Après tout on ne s'est nullement inquiété de votre sort, Harry, Severus et moi, railla le fils, c'est vrai quoi, on a été ravi quand vous avez disparu du manoir sans donner de nouvelles.

-Oui, je me doute que Severus et Harry ont trouvé à redire, répondit l'homme, néanmoins je te remercie de demander aussi dramatiquement, ajouta-t-il ironiquement en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier. Comme tu le vois je suis revenu entier.

-Il est vrai que vous avez meilleure mine, après tout ce que vous avez traversé à Poudlard et au travers de vos sorties périlleuses !

-Rien de tel pour ça que quelques jours de vacances.

-Quelques jours ! Des semaines seraient plus exactes !

-En effet, aurais-tu le toupet de me le reprocher ?

-Non... je suppose que vous n'allez pas me dire où vous étiez de toute façon ?

-Non, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Ce qui veut dire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme que les réponses énigmatiques de son père commençaient à agacer.

-Rien, maintenant si tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter j'aimerai rester seul un moment.

Drago regarda son paternel quelques secondes puis quitta la pièce, déstabiliser. Il devait parler avec Severus, son père n'allait pas s'en sortir de cette façon. Le jeune serpentard trouva le maître des potions dans son laboratoire, mettant à jour ses ingrédients pour la rentrée prochaine. Ses blessures s'étaient refermées, la vie reprenait son cours normal.

-Drago ! s'étonna Snape, ne devais-tu pas...

-Père est rentré et il n'a rien voulu me dire, le coupa le jeune homme en entrant de suite dans le vif du sujet.

-Il va bien ? s'enquit Snape en pendant à un clou la brassée sèche de fleurs pourpres aux propriétés incroyables dans les potions de stabilisation.

-Oui, il va on ne peut mieux.

-Alors pourquoi tu sembles irrité ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître du jour au lendemain sans donner d'explication. Et là il revient et ne veut rien lâcher, pourtant je suis certain qu'il me cache des choses, cela se voit à son air.

-J'en suis sûr également, mais tu sais que s'il a décidé de ne rien dire il ne le fera pas. Tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce qu'il tait ? Même pas un soupçon ?

-Rien je te dis, à part qu'oncle Horatio est décédé mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est décédé ? D'habitude ton père ne laisse pas traîner ce genre de parchemin sur son bureau.

-J'en ai reçu un de Gringott's, je ne le lui ai pas dit.

-Bien, soupira Snape.

-Ils se fréquentaient très peu, ajouta Drago, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il en aurait été affecté.

-Lucius finira par parler.

-J'en doute !

-Tu le connaissais l'oncle de ton père ? s'intéressa soudain Snape qui cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Pas vraiment, il vivait loin d'ici et en reclus d'après ce que j'en sais, pourquoi, tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

-A quelle date est-il mort ?

-Quinze jours avant qu'on soit libéré de ce brouillard, d'après la date sur le parchemin.

-C'est à partir de ce moment que ton père a commencé à changer...c'est étrange comme coïncidence.

-Impossible, dit le fils de Lucius, un décès ne peut pas avoir eu cet effet sur mon père, ils ne se connaissaient pas je te le rappelle !

-La concordance est extraordinaire dans ce cas, murmura Snape. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un lien entre la mort de ton grand oncle et le voyage improvisé de ton père.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est lié ? s'étonna le jeune serpentard.

-Je ne sais pas...je vais garder un œil sur Lucius. Il est indéniable qu'il a un problème, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je sais, même si c'est imperceptible, qu'il n'est plus comme avant.

-Attends de le voir alors, pouffa Drago, là tu pourras dire sans te tromper qu'il est différent.

-A ce point-là ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, parrain !

Quand je jeune homme fut parti, Snape, trop curieux et avide de savoir, transplana chez Lucius sans se faire annoncer. L'elfe qui le fit entrer n'eut que le temps de se pousser pour éviter de se faire piétiner par un serpentard impatient.

-Inutile de prévenir ton maître, gronda Snape, je sais où il se cache.

La créature agita nerveusement ses grandes oreilles puis se retira dans la cuisine en couinant d'appréhension. Severus Snape entra dans le bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta douce voix, Severus, ironisa l'aristocrate. Drago parle trop.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as, attaqua de suite le serpentard aux yeux noirs.

-Je n'ai rien, Severus, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

-A d'autres ! Je sais qu'il se passe un truc avec toi mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Snape plissa subitement les yeux et se rapprocha de son ami.

-Tu as changé, tu sembles plus...apaisé, plus jeune aussi.

-Normal après quelques semaines de vacances, marmonna Lucius.

-Rien à voir avec un certain décès ?

-Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu sais, souffla Lucius.

-Pas la peine, je fais comme toi, je garde mes secrets. Donc tu n'es pas affecté par sa mort de quelque façon que ce soit ? demanda suspicieusement Snape.

-Non.

Severus n'ajouta rien mais il savait que Lucius mentait.

-Comment va Harry ? demanda l'aristocrate pour changer de sujet, s'est-il remit de notre aventure ?

-Il va bien...il s'inquiète de ne plus te voir.

-J'irai le voir dès que j'aurai un moment, je dois revoir certaine chose et ça va me prendre du temps.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas venir ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu ne vas pas lui tourner le dos ?

-Certainement pas, Severus ! répliqua violemment Lucius, je ne tourne pas le dos à mes amis.

-Je l'espère et si jamais tu as besoin de nous tu sais que nous serons là pour toi alors n'hésite pas.

-Je te remercie mais comme je te l'ai dit, je vais bien.

-Tête de mule !

Lucius sourit.

-Pas plus que toi, mon cher !

-Je te laisse, mais je repasserai, sois-en certain.

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, Severus, et Harry aussi.

Cinq minutes plus tard Snape quittait le manoir, ravi de savoir que son ami allait bien tout en sachant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Dans le grand bâtiment des aurors, Harry Potter tournait en rond, cherchant à analyser des souvenirs dans sa tête.

-Toi tu es agacé, fit Ronald Weasley en déposant un thé bien fort devant son ami. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien de grave je te rassure, et toi comment te sens-tu, tu as retrouvé tous tes esprits ?

-Pas tous, hélas, il me reste un trou de plusieurs semaines et d'après les médicomâges la mémoire ne reviendra pas. D'après lui je ne serais pas le seul dans ce cas.

-Le principal est que vous soyez tous revenus de vos longs mois de cauchemar et que vous soyez vivants.

-Grâce à toi, Harry, ainsi qu'à Snape et Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous, vous êtes vachement efficaces tous les trois, sourit le rouquin.

-Ce sont des hommes biens, Ron, vraiment.

-Je n'en doute plus et je dois dire que tu avais raison quand tu disais que les Serpentards valaient les Gryffondors...j'aurai du t'écouter. Cela-dit que fait-on maintenant ?

-La reprise va être ardue, je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua Harry en buvant son thé.

-J'ai entendu dire que le ministère avait besoin de nous, des documents importants auraient disparus. On pourrait débuter par-là, non ?

-Les voleurs ont déjà repris leur activité ? sourit le jeune homme.

-Faut croire !

-Allons-y alors, opina le survivant en reposant sa tasse sur un coin de son bureau et en prenant sa baguette puis son badge qu'il accrocha sur sa cape.

Amélia Bone regarda son assistant en priant Merlin de garder son calme.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il y a encore eu un vol ? s'enquit la ministre de la magie.

-Hélas, madame, c'est effectivement le cas, opina de mauvaise grâce le secrétaire.

-Lesquels cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en retenant une grimace de lassitude tandis que son assistant attendait devant elle avec un air contrit sur le visage.

-Dans le bureau des Langues de Plomb, madame la ministre.

-Comment c'est possible ? Voilà deux fois que nous nous faisons cambrioler et ce en seulement quelques semaines, que ce passe-t-il ici à la fin ? Est-ce que les gens sont devenus fous à cause de ce brouillard ?

-Des aurors vont arriver...

-J'espère bien, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, monsieur Hycarit.

Harry et Ron allèrent sans perdre de temps au ministère de la magie dans les services où avait été dérobé les parchemins. Ils commencèrent dans le service des objets perdus. L'auror Potter fut étonné une fois de plus de la profondeur et de la hauteur des galeries où était entreposé un tas d'objets du plus infimes au plus conséquents. Tout était répertorié, étiqueté et noté sur un registre magique.

-Impensable qu'une personne étrangère au service soit entrée ici, messieurs, les renseigna un employé. Nous aurions été immédiatement avertis, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi on est venu voler dans ce lieu, la plupart de nos possessions ne leur serviraient à rien.

-Permettez-moi de vous dire….monsieur ?

-Galaway.

-Monsieur Galaway, qu'ils ne sont certainement pas venus pour rien, s'irrita Ronald.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'ils ont dérobé ? intervint Harry, ainsi j'aurai une petite idée de ce qu'ils veulent en faire.

-Des rouleaux de parchemins tellement anciens qu'on n'a jamais pu les déchiffrer. Ils ne leur seront d'aucune utilité, je vous assure, insista l'employé sous le regard de Ron tandis que Harry furetait à droite et à gauche pour trouver un indice quelconque.

-Sauf s'ils ont un traducteur, sourit victorieux le rouquin en toisant le dénommé Galaway.

-Je voudrais voir le registre puis l'endroit exact où les parchemins ont disparu, ordonna le gryffondor aux yeux verts.

-Il dit vrai, murmura Ronald une heure plus tard. On ne trouvera rien de plus ici. J'ai ratissé l'endroit de long et en large, il n'y a rien, absolument rien qui nous mettra sur une piste quelconque. A croire que c'est un fantôme qui joue au voleur pour éviter de s'ennuyer.

-Tu as raison, pas un seul indice en vue, c'est anormal, allons voir si les Langues de Plomb ont plus à nous dire sur ces vols.

En parcourant les couloirs Harry s'interrogeait. Il trouvait ces indélicatesses curieuses et Ron était du même avis que lui. L'affaire semblait simple et compliquée. Subitement et sans raison apparente, Harry se mit à penser à Severus Snape. Ce matin il l'avait regardé dormir puis il avait caressé sa joue râpeuse et son nez aquilin avec son index. Des sentiments très forts émergeaient en lui pendant ces petits moments de tendresse. Son coeur s'était gonflé d'amour pour cet homme qui avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils étaient ensembles pour un très long moment.

Severus ne disait rien mais il voyait les questionnements dans ses beaux yeux noirs, il faudra qu'il ait une autre conversation avec lui. Cet homme-là était un défi de chaque instant, son caractère était sa marque personnelle et ses sarcasmes aussi.

Snape était à lui et personne ne le lui prendra, ricana le jeune homme en suivant Ron vers la sortie.

-Encore un ascenseur et on y sera, dit Ron, ce qui fit venir au présent Harry qui pensait encore à son compagnon.

-Ouais, je me demande s'ils ont vu quelque chose, eux ! Ce voleur ressemble à un courant d'air, personne n'a rien vu et rien entendu, c'est un comble !

-On va bientôt le savoir.

-Je pense que cette nuit nous allons faire une petite visite au ministère, histoire de voir si notre voleur va réitérer son exploit, ricana l'auror Potter.

-Bonne idée, je suis pratiquement certain qu'il va revenir pour nous narguer.

Les deux amis sourirent en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Cette mission commence à ma plaire, émit Ronald, enfin un peu de piment dans notre vie.

-Parle pour toi ! sursauta Harry, moi je viens de donner, cependant j'avoue que tu as raison, on a un putain de défi là ! Sans monstres, ce qui ne gâche rien je t'assure.

-Entrez, messieurs, nous n'avons touché à rien dans la pièce et j'ai formellement interdit d'y pénétrer, certifia le chef des Langues de Plomb en dirigeant les deux aurors vers le lieu du larcin.

-Bonne initiative, approuva Harry en entrant dans la dite pièce des archives là où étaient rangé les dossiers secrets du monde magique.

-Vous avez fait un inventaire pour savoir ce qui a disparu ?

-Des parchemins, monsieur Potter, anciens, très anciens, et les secrétaires déplorent les disparitions de trois machines à écrire de marque Underwood.

-Voilà qui n'est pas commun, signala Ron qui se rendit illico dans la salle des secrétaires, déserte à cette heure.

-Aucune empreinte magique, grogna le survivant, ici aussi ils ont pris des précautions, admit-il en faisant le tour de la pièce, baguette à la main à la recherche d'indices même le plus insignifiants. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son ami qui revenait vers lui.

-Rien de mon côté, je me demande même pourquoi ils ont pris la peine de voler ces vieux trucs, ça ne leur servira à rien.

-Les parchemins non plus ne leur seront d'aucune utilité si tu veux mon avis. Cela devient de plus en plus étrange. On retourne au quartier général, j'ai récupéré les doubles de ce qui a été dérobé, on va voir ce qu'on peut en tirer, ça nous donnera peut-être une piste.

Ron acquiesça puis ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs quand une détonation retentit, assourdissante, puissante. Les deux aurors n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri, ils se retrouvèrent ensevelis sous le plafond du couloir qui venait de s'écrouler sur eux.


	19. Chapter 19

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 19**

Le bruit de l'explosion se dissipa au loin dans les couloirs, les bureaux et salles impénétrables des Langues-de-Plomb. La poussière se déposa lentement sur le sol dans un tourbillon suffocant et sale. Un autre bruit fit place à un autre, celui des aurors qui accouraient et des Langues-de-Plomb qui donnaient des ordres pour évacuer les lieux en urgence pour éviter un autre incident du genre.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé ni comment une telle catastrophe avait pu se produire dans l'enceinte même du ministère, dans le département des Mystères qui plus est. C'était à ne plus rien n'y comprendre. Le couloir était coupé, aucun auror ne pouvait passer, il y avait comme un flou infranchissable, comme si le couloir était devenu soudain inaccessible, coupé de chaque côté par des gravats.

-Ron ? appela faiblement Harry, comment tu vas ?

-Putain ! c'était quoi ça ?

-Dis-moi comment tu vas d'abord ?

-J'ai les jambes coincées, et toi ça va ?

-Il y a mieux comme situation.

-Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

-Disons que j'ai une putain de tige de fer plantée dans mon corps.

-Si j'attrape le con qui a fait sauter le plafond, je l'étrangle de mes mains avant de le dépecer à coup de hache...Tu vas tenir le coup ? s'inquiéta subitement l'auror Weasley.

-ça va aller, j'essaie de ne pas respirer trop fort, parvint à répondre Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-Les secours sont déjà là, je les entends.

-Quelqu'un ne veut pas qu'on mette notre nez dans ses affaires.

-Ouais, j'étais en train de me dire la même chose, ricana Ron.

-Ce type ne sait pas qu'il a tout faux, maintenant je vais m'acharner sur sa pauvre carcasse. Je ne vais plus le lâcher.

-Moi non plus, mon pote, moi non plus.

-Hé ho, Ron, Harry, vous allez bien ? ne bougez pas on va vous sortir de là !

-Je ne vois pas où on pourrait aller, bougonna Harry qui souffrait énormément et qui, de toute façon, était prisonniers d'une tige de fer planté dans son corps.

-Essayez de faire au plus vite, cria Ron, Harry est gravement blessé, et on n'a pas spécialement envie de rester là-dessous plus longtemps.

-On fait au plus vite mais nous devons être prudents au vu de la stabilité des lieux, enfin ce qu'il en reste ! J'ai néanmoins appelé les médicomâges au cas où des soins seraient à donner dans l'immédiat, avertit un des aurors.

Harry ne répondit pas, Ron non plus d'ailleurs, ils gardaient leur force pour endiguer le mal qui se répandait en eux au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

L'auror, un de leur ami, s'inquiéta du silence et houspilla quelque peu les employés qui s'évertuaient à ôter les lourdes plaques de béton en prenant des précautions afin de ne pas provoquer un autre accident.

Un homme arriva vers l'auror en courant et vit avec stupeur les dégâts occasionnés dans le couloir. Il ne restait qu'un trou béant, un énorme tas de décombres sur le sol.

-Il y a quelqu'un dessous ? interrogea Lucius Malfoy en désignant la catastrophe d'un geste de la main.

-Oui, répondit obligeamment l'auror, messieurs Potter et Weasley sont sous les décombres, nous essayons de les sortir de là, l'un des deux est sérieusement blessé.

L'aristocrate pâlit puis transplana et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un Severus Snape ébahi.

-Poussez-vous ! ordonna le maître des potions, tout le monde dehors, on s'occupe de ça.

Personne n'osa protester, même le directeur des Langues-de-Plomb donna son approbation à qui Lucius demanda de rester.

-Je vais soulever les dalles et tous les deux vous allez en sortir Harry et Weasley et les mettre entre les mains des médicomâges, ordonna Lucius sans même attendre que les deux autres hommes approuvent sa décision.

-C'est impossible que vous y parveniez seul, osa dire le sorcier Funestar, directeur des Langues-de-Plomb. Personne ne peut soulever une telle charge même avec de la magie.

-Faites ce que je vous dis, gronda le serpentard d'une voix glaciale qui n'aimait pas qu'on mette sa parole en doute.

-Quand tu veux, fit Snape, montrant qu'il était prêt même s'il se demandait comment allait faire son ami.

Malfoy marmonna entre ses dents puis pointa sa baguette vers le lieu où se trouvaient les deux prisonniers. Il psalmodia une phrase, toujours la même, sans quitter l'endroit des yeux puis il vit le plafond et les murs se reconstituer à une très grande vitesse puis reprendre leur place comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

-C'est prodigieux, murmura le Langue-de-Plomb, abasourdi, avant de prendre de plein fouet le regard sombre de Lucius Malfoy.

Snape et le directeur du département des Mystères se précipitèrent vers les deux blessés et les firent léviter jusque dans le couloir précédant où ils furent immédiatement pris en charge par les médicomâges. Snape dut couper la tige de métal d'un sortilège avant de libérer Harry qui avait gardé les lèvres serrées pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

-Pas un mot à quiconque sur ce que vous avez vu, Funestar, je ne serais pas enclin à être clément envers vous si cela devait se savoir.

-Vous semblez oublier qui je suis, monsieur Malfoy, un Langue-de-Plomb, tout ce que j'ai vu dans cette pièce ne sortira pas d'ici, vous avez ma parole.

Malfoy jaugea l'homme avant de faire demi-tour puis il disparut du ministère sans attendre Severus Snape.

Harry, pensa l'aristocrate, avait risqué sa vie, cela lui avait fichu un sacré coup. Sa magie s'était affolée et l'avait amené ici pour lui venir en aide, aucun doute pur lui que le jeune auror allait jouer un rôle important dans sa vie même s'il aurait préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Le maître des potions jura fort peu civilement quand il s'aperçut de sa disparition alors qu'il regardait Harry être transporté par les brancardiers. Cet imbécile en avait profité pour se faire la belle. Et d'abord d'où lui venait cette force magique qu'il avait déployée devant lui ? Car pour soulever un plafond ainsi que tout ce qu'il supportait et les remettre en place il fallait quand même une bonne dose de magie. Lucius était un des meilleurs mais à ce point il en aurait fallu une bonne dizaine comme lui pour réussir cet exploit. D'ailleurs en y repensant, heureusement que personne ne se trouvait à l'étage sinon il y aurait eu plus de blessés et peut-être des morts dans cet accident imprévisible.

Imprévisible ? Comment un plafond entier pouvait s'écrouler subitement ? s'étonna Snape. Il avait des questions à poser à Harry et surtout il devait lui demander où il avait encore fourré son nez ! Pourquoi avoir choisi un métier dangereux ? Il n'aurait pas pu faire comme tout le monde et rester bien sagement assis dans un bureau ?

-Potter, Potter, Potter, tu vas me rendre fou ! grogna le serpentard en se rendant immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste pour voir la tête de mule qui lui servait de compagnon.

-Il se repose, répondit le médicomâge qui hésitait à répondre au ténébreux professeur de potions qui le toisait d'un œil noir et coléreux.

-Ne sont-ils pas en train de lui ôter cette barre de fer qui le transperce de part en part ?

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas, vous ne faites pas parti de sa famille que je sache !

-J'aimerai voir monsieur Potter...redemanda le maître des potion avec un air sévère qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas le voir, dit d'une voix triomphante le médicomâge avec un rictus de savoureuse victoire.

Snape sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Il n'est pas à l'article de la mort ! riposta l'espion qui essayait de garder son sang-froid face à cet idiot obtus. Et si vous ne me laissez pas passer...

-Monsieur Potter ne veut voir personne, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre quand même ! Et d'abord vous êtes qui pour lui ?

-Severus, mon ami, l'interpella un homme qui arrivait vers eux avec le sourire aux lèvres. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien Mordrys, et toi, toujours à Sainte-Mangouste ? Je croyais que tu devais prendre ta retraite...

-Pas encore, Severus, pas encore, sourit l'homme en serrant affectueusement Snape contre lui. J'ai encore de belles années devant moi et être le directeur de cet hôpital me va très bien. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu n'es pas malade j'ose espérer.

-Non, je ne suis pas ici pour moi, mais pour un ami.

-Oh !

-On me refuse l'entrée de sa chambre, cracha Severus en toisant le médicomâge qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

-Comment s'appelle ton ami ?

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Plus qu'un ami dans ce cas, tu vois les nouvelles vont vites dans notre monde.

-Pas pour tout le monde, lança Snape en écrasant de son regard noir l'idiot à leur côté.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que quelqu'un partage ta vie, voilà trop longtemps que tu es seul.

-Je préfère la discrétion...

-Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas et tant que j'y suis je tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous tous, Vous avez fait montre, tes amis et toi, d'un courage que très de sorciers auraient eu pour affronter ces monstres tels qu'on nous les a décrits...je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu agir comme toi.

Snape renifla, il n'aimait guère les compliments.

-Vas voir ton ami, Severus, et si quelqu'un te fait des misères tu sais où se trouve mon bureau.

-Merci, Mordrys, je n'y manquerai pas, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'incompétent qui n'osa riposter devant son directeur.

Le maître des potions put enfin accéder à la chambre du gryffondor, le triomphe modeste et un rictus de moquerie plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Harry tandis que Snape haussait les épaules en refermant la porte. Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais venir.

-Je suis là maintenant et crier ne t'amènera que des ennuis et tu risques d'ouvrir ta blessure. Ne t'ont-ils pas donné une potion pour dormir ou du moins te demander de te tenir tranquille ?

-Désolé, je suis à cran et puis la blessure est refermée.

-On le serait à moins, et monsieur Weasley, comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai demandé des nouvelles mais cet imbécile de médicomâge n'a pas voulu me répondre...

Snape soupira, il ouvrit la porte et appela l'homme d'un ton incisif.

-Monsieur Potter veut des nouvelles de monsieur Weasley, je vous donne quelques secondes pour lui en donner et à l'avenir vous vous garderez de prendre des initiatives qui ne sont pas de votre fait, est-ce clair ?

L'homme opina en grinçant des dents.

-Tu m'aides là, gronda le jeune homme alité.

-Je t'aide pour quoi faire ?

-Me lever pardi !

-Tu n'es pas en état, Harry, pas encore.

-Ok, tant pis, je le ferai seul...

-Espèce de tête de mule ! Ne peux-tu attendre demain matin ? Tu ne peux pas toujours n'en faire qu'à ta tête surtout quand ta santé est en jeu, je ne sais pas comment tu...

Harry sourit à l'homme qui hurlait presque dans la chambre. Un gloussement fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se rallongea bien sagement en regardant Snape longuement alors que son ton montait encore d'une octave.

-Potter, tu entends ce que je dis ou je parle aux murs ?

-Je t'entends, mon amour, j'entends tout ce que tu dis.

-C'est encore heureux !

-D'accord pour demain matin, mais seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé bien gentiment et avec ta douceur légendaire qui ne te fait jamais défaut.

Snape éclata de rire puis s'approcha du lit du blessé et sa voix se fit plus douce.

-As-tu une idée de qui a pu faire ça ?

-Non.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prisonniers à Poudlard 20**

Lucius Malfoy avala un whisky d'une traite puis monta dans sa chambre en ordonnant à son elfe de maison de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Il était épuisé pourtant il n'aurait pas dû l'être. La magie qu'il venait de faire pour sauver Harry et son ami n'était rien comparé à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Les effets qu'il ressentait maintenant, comme la fatigue et la faiblesse de son corps venait de sa magie Veelane. Décidemment plus rien n'allait dans sa vie.

Au loin, dans un village sorcier pittoresque d'Ecosse qui semblait figé dans les années mille-neuf-cent, une bagarre éclata dans un pub enfumé où les pintes de bières coulaient à flot. Le tenancier à la carrure imposante, un certain McGrady, posa ses fesses sur un tabouret de bois et souffla de fatigue et de lassitude, découragé pour l'éternité.

Thadéus, son fils, avait une fois de plus provoqué les habitués de son modeste troquet et là maintenant il était à bout de nerf. Agacé de ses turpitudes il se jura que c'était la dernière fois que son fils agissait de la sorte, il allait devoir prendre des mesures drastiques contre ses débordements et son caractère emporté d'écossais qui ne lui amenait que des ennuis.

Son fils, que sa femme avait outrageusement protégé, en venait à se mettre tout le village à dos par son comportement bagarreur et instable. Ce n'était plus possible, il allait devoir l'éloigner d'ici avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive et que Thadéus en subisse les conséquences. Il ne savait pas comment toutes ces bagarres avaient débuté et à vrai dire ça ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure pour l'instant, non, il devait agir et vite pour mettre son fils hors d'état de nuire. Un jour tout un village allait prendre sa revanche et malgré sa corpulence il ne pourra rien faire pour protéger son fils.

-Non, hurla sa femme quand il lui fit part de sa décision. Thadéus restera ici...avec nous, ajouta-t-elle en frisant la crise d'hystérie, ce qui fit hausser les épaules au mari.

-Impossible et tu le sais parfaitement, regarde ce qu'il est devenu depuis que son frère a disparu ?

-Il souffre, tu crois que je ne le sais pas !

-Evidemment que je le sais ! Et moi tu crois que je ne souffre pas, il s'agissait aussi de mon fils, gronda le père en colère, et ce n'est pas pour ça que j'agresse tout ce qui passe à ma portée.

-Il est jeune...

-Donc excusable, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir avec de si piètres excuses ? Mais ouvre les yeux, Margaret, et vois ton fils comme il est, regarde sa vie, regarde ce qu'il en fait !

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, affirma la femme, ce dont son mari doutait fortement.

-Il est seul, renfermé, triste, il se détruit, si nous ne faisons rien nous serons coupables, tu entends ? Coupables de perdre notre deuxième fils sans avoir bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider, s'irrita McGrady en empoignant sa femme par les épaules tellement il était à cran qu'elle ne veuille rien voir de la véritable détresse de son enfant qu'il devait sauver à tout prix.

Margaret se dégagea de l'emprise de son mari et lui jeta un regard froid.

-Je refuse que tu l'exiles, c'est mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

-Il n'est pas que le tiens, je te le rappelle.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux me l'arracher, père indigne, sans cœur.

-J'ai décidé, Margaret, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision aussi je te suggère de te calmer et de te faire une raison.

Thadéus rentra chez lui vers quatre heures du matin, le visage ensanglanté et vilainement tuméfié...une fois de plus.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte d'entrée, ôta ses chaussures pour éviter de faire du bruit dans les escaliers puis commença à grimper les marches pour se rendre dans sa chambre quand la lumière s'alluma brusquement, lui arrachant un clignement d'yeux douloureux, comme une chouette éblouie.

-Te battre ce soir dans le pub ne t'a pas suffit, gronda McGrady. Il a fallu que tu ailles aussi chez ce grand escogriffe de McGowan où, je suppose, tu t'es fait tabasser par ses trois garçons.

-Ils m'ont cherché, grommela le jeune écossais de vingt et un ans. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver qu'ils m'ont sauté dessus, je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire, non ?

-Moi ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi tu y es allé en sachant que ça se terminerait de cette façon ?

Thadéus posa sa main sur la rampe des escaliers puis regarda son père. Cet homme était brave et trop gentil, il le savait, mais il ne le comprenait pas.

-Je sais que tu te sens responsable de la mort de ton frère...

-Je le suis, murmura Thadéus en fermant quelques instants ses beaux yeux noirs.

-Tu as conscience que cela ne peut plus durer ainsi, fils ?

Thadéus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'en voyait aucune satisfaisante.

-Allons dans le salon, proposa McGrady, nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Le jeune sorcier hésita, sa poigne se raffermit sur la rampe. Il la sentait mal cette discussion avec son père, pensa le jeune sorcier en essuyant une goutte de sang qui coula le long de son visage et qu'il frotta négligemment sur son pantalon déjà bien taché.

-Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de ton temps si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, car nous n'en avons pas, mais je veux avoir cette conversation avec toi maintenant.

Le jeune homme lâcha la rampe, son seul point de stabilité, puis tourna son regard vers l'homme qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Thadéus s'assit en silence puis posa ses mains sur ses genoux alors que son corps bouillait de colère. Il attendit patiemment pendant que son père cherchait ses mots et compta les gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur sa chemise.

-Prends un mouchoir, nom d'un scrout à pétard ! S'énerva son père.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules mais ne fit aucun geste pour prendre ledit mouchoir.

-A ton aise, soupira le tenancier du pub en se calant dans son fauteuil pour entamer la discussion sérieuse qu'il devait avoir avec son fils. J'ai décidé, après plusieurs jours de réflexion, que cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, commença l'homme sans provoquer de réaction de la part du jeune sorcier.

Cet enfant allait le rendre fou ! Le tic-tac de la vieille horloge remplissait la pièce devenue d'un seul coup un peu trop silencieuse à son goût.

-Puisque tu ne vas pas me faciliter les choses, gronda le père, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, fils. D'ici deux heures je veux que tu sois douché et habillé convenablement et je veux que tes bagages soient prêts, ordonna le père d'un ton sévère.

-Hein ! mes bagages ? mais pourquoi ?

-N'oublies rien, tu ne reviendras pas ici quelle que soit l'excuse que tu pourras inventer...

-Tu te débarrasses de moi ? s'indigna le fils en se levant du canapé comme si celui-ci l'avait mordu.

-Tu vas chez ta grand-tante...

-Tante Minerva, cette vieille gâteuse ! Hors de question !

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Thadéus, tu souffres et tu rends tout le monde responsable de ton malheur, il faut que cela cesse.

Le jeune sorcier grinça des dents, son père n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner, il avait plus de vingt ans quand même !

-Je sais que tu as passé l'âge d'avoir une tutrice, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour que tu regardes vers l'avenir et non le passé qui te détruit à petit feu.

-Je changerai...

-Non, tu ne le feras pas, c'est une promesse que j'ai entendu tant de fois qu'il me paraît impossible que cette fois tu tiennes parole, Thadéus. Je ne serais pas celui qui te regardera te détruire sans rien faire.

Le jeune homme grogna, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire et cette fois son père n'allait pas céder devant ses vaines supplications.

-Très bien, je vais y aller puisque je n'ai pas le droit d'exister mais pas certain que j'écoute tante Minerva me débiter des sornettes et hors de question que j'habite chez elle.

 **-** Elle vit à Poudlard, cela ne t'a pas échappé j'espère ? Tu auras donc un endroit pour toi, Minerva t'a même trouvé un travail.

-Cela veut dire que moi aussi je vais vivre dans cette école avec les étudiants ?

-Tu en étais un toi aussi quand tu étais dans la maison Serpentard !

-Oui, et quel travail vais-je devoir faire pour gagner ma rédemption en ce monde ?

-Ta grand-tante t'expliquera ça mieux que moi, maintenant file là-haut te rendre présentable, ensuite je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au magicobus. Il te reste une heure trente avant qu'il s'arrête devant le pub.

Thadéus quitta le salon confortable et alla dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Son père exagérait là, en même temps quitter ce village où il ne se passait jamais rien, hormis quelques bonnes bagarres, allait peut-être mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie. Finalement cet exil était une opportunité qu'il ne devrait pas négliger.

Quand McGrady fut certain que son fils était bien dans le magicobus et qu'il ne s'en échapperait pas aussitôt qu'il aura le dos tourné il rentra chez lui à pas lents. Il espérait, oui il espérait que dorénavant tout ira bien pour son enfant, qu'il allait s'assagir et qu'avec un peu de chance il acceptera le travail que Minerva lui avait déniché et qu'en plus il arrêtera de s'en vouloir.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha fermement quand le bus magique fila à toute vitesse dans les rues sinueuses tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Londres avant de poursuivre sa route dangereuse vers Pré-au-Lard au mépris des passagers qui tanguaient sur leur banc en bois. Il décida de faire un petit somme sur un des lits brinquebalants avant d'arriver à destination. Thadéus descendit du véhicule deux heures plus tard et poursuivit tranquillement sa route à pied vers Poudlard.

Le brouillard était rencogné sur le sol, presque imperceptible, probablement pour ça que le magicobus l'avait déposé cinq kilomètres avant Pré-au-Lard. Le village était désert quand il y entra. Pas âmes qui vivent, pas un seul sorcier, aucun bruit, rien.

Lentement, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme mû par une volonté autre que la sienne, Thadéus ôta ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes et se mit en route en abandonnant ses bagages sur le bord du chemin. Il devait marcher, tourner en rond autour du village s'en s'arrêter. Au début il essaya bien de se révolter, mais rien n'y fit puis il oublia même son nom et même pourquoi il était là. Marcher était la seule chose qu'il devait faire, ça et rien d'autre.

Les temps sombres étaient plus que jamais revenus, invisible mais ils étaient là. Le brouillard, caché dans l'ombre, exhala son odeur putride sur le village de Pré-au-Lard, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les bêtes avaient, quant à elles, disparues du paysage, mais pour combien de temps ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 21**

Harry claqua la langue d'agacement. Rien n'avançait. Ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital complètements guéris après trois semaines de soins et ils étaient plus que prêts à reprendre leur travail. La magie avait du bon.

-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Ron en tendant à son ami un parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir par cheminette. Les Langues de Plomb viennent de nous le faire parvenir.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts prit le papier et le lut avec grand intérêt.

-Je m'en doutais déjà, dit-il en reposant la feuille sur son bureau, déçu de ne pas y voir un indice important qui aurait pu leur dire pourquoi ils perdaient leur temps à chercher.

-Que dirais-tu d'y retourner ce soir et les autres soirs aussi tant qu'on y est ? Jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur notre voleur, interrogea Ronald.

-Je ne voudrai pas te mettre une fois de plus en danger, ta mère ne me le pardonnera pas, souffla Harry en réfléchissant au problème.

-Ma mère n'a rien à dire, on fait notre boulot, je ne lui dis pas comment faire le sien. D'ailleurs pour plus de prudence on n'avertit personne et quand je dis personne, c'est personne.

-C'est clair, sourit Harry.

-Onze heures, tu sais où, on se retrouve là-bas et on y retournera autant de fois que nécessaire.

-Je constate que tu es décidé à mettre la main sur notre homme qui continue ses méfaits ?

-Ouais, je veux reprendre ma revanche sur celui qui a fait tomber le plafond sur nous. On est en super forme, je me sens prêt pour choper notre assassin et crois-moi celui-là je l'aurai.

-Tu as probablement raison ce n'était peut-être pas un accident, approuva Harry qui, subitement, vit la feuille devant lui disparaître à demi puis revenir.

-De plus les vols continuent et la ministre s'énerve, ajouta Ron sans s'apercevoir de rien, obnubilé qu'il était par leur agresseur-fantôme.

-Raison de plus pour qu'on agisse au plus vite, répondit son ami en prenant la feuille qu'il palpa dans tous les sens, croyant que sa vue lui jouait des tours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce parchemin à le tripoter sans cesse ?

-Rien, je dois être fatigué, répondit Harry. Cela dit je me demande pourquoi notre voleur fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas, ça ne rime à rien ces vols.

-Récapitule.

-Des parchemins, machines à écrire d'un autre temps, deux armoires, trois strutoscopes, deux lampes, des buvards et même de l'encre et des plumes et ce dans différents départements. Si on y réfléchit bien c'est abracadabrant et j'en reviens au même, c'est inutile, ça ne sert strictement à rien et j'ai beau me creuser les méninges c'est le vide complet. Aucune idée ne me vient.

-Moi aussi je n'y comprends rien, sauf si justement c'était le but, pensa tout haut le rouquin.

-J'y ai déjà pensé, il prend des objets au hasard…un voleur compulsif ? En même temps je ne vois que ça.

-Peut-être.

-Ou notre voleur est idiot ou il a une idée derrière la tête, je ne vois pas son intérêt alors qu'il y a des trucs dans le ministère bien plus intéressant à voler.

-En tout cas il est dangereux, ajouta Ron, on devra être sur nos gardes.

-Ouais, ça aussi, à moins qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un accident.

A vingt-trois heures pile, aux abords du ministère, deux aurors enveloppés dans de longues capes entrèrent en catimini dans le bâtiment. Le silence était inquiétant, hors sujet dans un lieu si bruyant d'habitude.

-On s'embusque où ? demanda Ronald qui scrutait les couloirs sombres tout en parlant à son partenaire.

-Au département des mystères, c'est là que le voleur vient le plus souvent.

-On prend les escaliers, l'ascenseur fait trop de bruit.

-Oui, répondit Harry dont le regard furetait dans les moindres recoins à la recherche d'une ombre suspecte.

Les deux aurors furent déçus, ils ne trouvèrent personne cette nuit, pas plus que les autres nuits.

-Il ne reviendra plus, soupira Ron que quinze nuits de surveillance avaient mis à plat.

-Ouais, j'en suis certain, acquiesça Harry. Ah, et tant que j'y suis, tu as lu le résumé sur l'effondrement du plafond qu'on nous a déposé ce matin ?

-Pas eu le temps et je ne savais que l'enquête était finie, il dit quoi ce rapport ?

-Il s'avère que c'était un accident, il n'y a eu aucun sortilège malveillant.

-Donc finalement notre homme n'est pas un assassin…

-Apparemment non.

-J'aime mieux ça.

-Cela-dit on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a dérobé des documents et des trucs inutilisables.

-On ne le saura peut-être jamais, ricana Ron, cet homme semble malin pour effacer ses traces.

-Oui, trop malin, comme s'il voulait nous occuper ailleurs…..Ron ?

-Oui.

-As-tu toi aussi cette impression de recommencer la journée sans te souvenir de la précédente et de voir des choses disparaître et revenir ?

-Non, mec.

Harry n'insista pas, il devait être trop fatigué semble-t-il, il avait l'impression de perdre la tête.

-La ministre ne va pas être ravie, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Elle ne va pas se satisfaire de cette réponse si on lui dit qu'il ne reviendra plus chaparder. En même temps on ne peut pas lui donner des preuves si on n'en trouve pas, ni même les inventer.

-Je suppose que non, répondit le rouquin en refermant un dossier qu'il déposa ensuite sur le bureau de son ami.

-Je replongerai dedans demain, voir si quelque chose ne nous aurait pas échappé. Pour ce soir ça ira, il est déjà tard, on a du sommeil à rattraper.

Ronald salua Harry et Harry allait le suivre hors du bureau quand il retourna sur ses pas pour prendre des parchemins liés à l'enquête avant de partir chez lui en se disant que rien ne l'empêchait de jeter un coup d'œil dessus pendant que Severus aura le nez collé sur les copies de ses élèves.

Un parfum aux senteurs fleuries et boisées chatouilla l'odorat du jeune sorcier quand il arriva dans ses quartiers. Severus était déjà rentré. Harry retira sa cape puis s'approcha du maître des potions assis derrière son bureau.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, lui demanda-t-il.

-Avec des cornichons sans cervelles tu veux dire ?

Harry éclata de rire.

L'homme posa sa plume, rangea les devoirs bâclés et corrigés puis se leva pour se servir un whisky pur feu bien mérité.

-Je vais prendre une douche, avertit l'auror, après je demanderais aux elfes de nous porter un plateau, ça te va, Severus ?

-Parfait !

-Que veux-tu manger ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, je te remercie.

-Pas faim ! Mais hier non plus tu n'as pas déjeuner !

-Tu me surveilles maintenant ?

-Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ça…

-Alors cesse de me poser des questions idiotes.

-Voilà des jours que tu es de mauvaise humeur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

-Non tu n'es pas en cause, c'est moi…..

-Et plutôt que de m'en parler tu gardes tes problèmes pour toi ! Je suis là, tu sais.

-Tu es là, en effet, soupira Snape.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Je sens comme des reproches dans tes paroles.

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ça.

-Quoi alors ?

-J'ai comme l'impression que rien ne va.

-Entre nous tu veux dire ?

-Oui et non, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je le sens au fond de moi.

-Quoi ? s'intéressa subitement Harry.

-Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'observe les alentours et ce que je vois ne me plaît pas du tout.

-Genre ?

-Peut-être que j'imagine des choses, avoua le maître des potions.

-Venant de toi ça m'étonnerait ! répondit le jeune homme, intrigué et captivé. De plus Albus s'inquiète pour toi, il m'a dit ce matin que tu es encore fatigué et que tu ne t'es pas remis entièrement de tes blessures, et…

Snape se raidit puis pâlit affreusement avant de regarder Harry avec stupeur. Oui il se souvenait, enfin. Ce monde où il vivait actuellement n'était pas le leur, c'était une illusion, une de plus, paniqua le maître des potions en lâchant son verre qui s'écrasa sur le sol des cachots.

-Albus ? Tu es bien certain de toi, tu l'as vu ce matin même ? s'alarma l'homme.

-Oui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange vu qu'il est le directeur de cette école, ricana le gryffondor. Tu perds la tête, Sev !

Là c'était certain, pensa Snape, il y avait bien un problème et de taille ! Car aux dernières nouvelles Albus Dumbledore était mort et enfermé dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard, poignardé. Alors la question était : que faisait-il ici ? Ce n'était pas normal. L'homme décida de passer dans son laboratoire et ensuite il devra parler de toute urgence à son ami Lucius, avec un peu de chance il arrivera à lui rendre les idées claires ensuite ils s'occuperont de Harry.

Le potionniste alla farfouiller dans sa réserve et cacha une fiole dans la poche de son pantalon puis arrangea sa robe sorcière avant de prendre deux autres flacons qu'il tint à la main.

-Albus, s'exclama Snape en voyant le vieil homme derrière sa porte. Devait-on se voir ce matin ? joua-t-il en imitant à la perfection l'idiot qui croyait encore à l'illusion qu'Albus avait certainement mis en place pour mieux les manipuler.

-Non, mon cher ami, je venais voir comment vous alliez.

-Très bien, je vous remercie, je suis débordé de travail comme vous pouvez le constater, répondit Severus avec un aplomb digne d'un espion hors pair.

-Pour qui sont ces potions ? demanda avec suspicion le vieil homme.

-Pompom me les a demandé, d'ailleurs je dois y aller, gronda Snape qui n'aimait pas le regard d'Albus qui s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur lui.

-Bien, bien, tu peux y aller, je ne te retiendrais davantage.

Snape n'attendit pas pour déguerpir à grand pas. Il déposa les fioles qui étaient un faux prétexte à l'infirmerie puis sortit de Poudlard pour se rendre au manoir Malfoy. Il devenait urgent de parler à Lucius.

Snape cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis il sortit de Poudlard pour la seconde fois et comme la première fois il se retrouva dans les bas-fonds du château. Evidemment, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même ? Ils n'avaient à aucun moment quitté Poudlard, ni Harry, ni Lucius et encore moins lui quand Snape découvrit son ami debout au centre d'une pièce, seul, immobile, le regard fixe et vide.

Ou il perdait la tête ou le fantôme d'Albus était revenu pour hanter les lieux et les punir de leur témérité. En tout cas il devait agir, et vite s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour les sortir de là.

Pendant ce temps Harry regardait avec stupeur le salon de Severus. Les murs tremblotaient, disparaissaient et revenaient à une allure démentielle. Ron n'était pas là, il était en retard alors qu'il avait dit qu'il passerait pour vérifier les dossiers avec lui ce soir. Non, Ron avait dit qu'ils avaient du sommeil en retard, alors pourquoi il viendrait ce soir ? Son esprit était embrouillé.

Que ce passait-il ici ? se demanda le survivant. On l'avait drogué ou bien on lui avait jeté un sortilège de confusion ? Si oui, qui ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux à son tour, plusieurs fois, et les murs reprirent leur place d'origine pour faire disparaître une pièce semblable à celles qui se trouvaient dans les soubassements des cachots. Mais finalement était-elle bien réelle cette vision du salon où il se trouvait en ce moment ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à Severus qui l'avait lâchement abandonné ce soir. Lui seul pourra lui donner une explication plausible sans le prendre pour un fou.


	22. Chapter 22

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 22**

Severus n'était toujours pas rentré quand Harry arriva dans les cachots après être allé faire un tour au dehors pour se rassurer. Les appartements qu'il avait fermés étaient pourtant ouverts et c'était étrange quand on savait que tous deux prenaient plusieurs précautions pour éviter les intrusions chez eux. Décidément rien n'allait plus, pensa le jeune sorcier qui eut un geste de recul quand la réalité le rejoignit brutalement et qu'il se retrouva, seul, dans une pièce vide et froide, debout devant un mur.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as compris ? demanda Severus qui tirait derrière lui un Lucius Malfoy complétement défait.

-Oui, dit Harry qui se reprit assez vite, on a un énorme problème.

-Comment tu sais ? demanda le potionniste.

-Déjà je me retrouve ici et puis Albus n'est-il pas censé être mort et installé dans la crypte ? Enfin normalement. Je viens de m'en souvenir après la vision des murs instables dans ton salon, qui n'était pas ton salon au final mais une pièce vide, voilà pourquoi Ron n'est pas revenu, ma mémoire revenait. C'est pour ça que vous aussi vous êtes là.

-Quelles visions ? s'intéressa soudain Lucius.

-Les images autour de moi ont vacillé, je n'étais plus dans les appartements de Severus…..j'étais dans les cachots, plus bas, où nous sommes en ce moment même.

-Nous sommes dans une totale illusion, assura Snape. Nous avons erré dans les pièces vides des cachots pendant de très longues semaines je dirais, ainsi quand Lucius pensait partir chez lui, sans le savoir, il restait dans une des nombreuses pièces du château, comme nous.

-Je commençais à me rendre compte que rien n'allait plus, admit l'aristocrate. Les fondations de l'illusion qu'Albus avait mise en place étaient vacillantes. Sommes-nous que tous les trois à nous être réveillés de ce cauchemar qui dure depuis des mois ?

-Je crois que oui, pourtant maintenant qu'on en parle, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir vu les autres, j'en suis même certain, dit Harry en regardant Severus et Lucius qui acquiescèrent, ayant eux aussi cet impression.

-Je pense que oui, même si cela me paraît irrationnel.

-On a tué Dumbledore et jamais on n'est sorti de là ? Tu plaisantes, Severus ? grinça Harry en sachant pertinemment que Snape ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Non, hélas, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, et crois-moi je n'ai aucune envie de rire en ce moment.

-Comment on peut sortir de ce cercle infernal que le vieux fou a mis en place ?

-On doit d'abord s'assurer que Dumbledore est encore à la même place, murmura Lucius en jetant un regard orageux vers le sol.

-Alors nous n'avons pas bougé de place ni même de Poudlard, aucun de nous, déprima Harry pour la seconde fois. J'en reviens pas qu'on se soit fait avoir aussi facilement.

-Bien vu, Harry, en fait nous sommes toujours prisonniers de Poudlard, rien n'a changé.

-Mais comment c'est possible ? Albus est mort, non ? Je veux dire vraiment mort ! On l'a tous vu.

-Lucius et moi allions justement nous en assurer avant que l'on te croise.

-Vous y allez de suite ? Je vous accompagne, moi aussi je veux savoir ce que le vieux machin a encore manigancé.

-Ca peut être dangereux, émit Snape qui semblait oublier que le gryffondor en avait vu bien d'autres, surtout ces derniers mois.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Snape grogna et Lucius ricana.

Les trois sorciers sortirent de la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient prisonniers sans aucun problème puis longèrent un couloir, empruntèrent plusieurs passages secrets pour échapper aux curieux si jamais ils étaient suivis et arrivèrent sans encombre devant la porte derrière laquelle était enfermé le directeur de l'école.

-Impossible de l'ouvrir râla Lucius en forçant sur la poignée. Elle refuse d'obéir.

-A toi l'honneur, sourit Harry en regardant le maître des potions. La magie noire c'est ta spécialité.

-Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant.

-Et s'il n'est plus dans la crypte ?

-Alors nous le capturerons de nouveau et cette fois il n'aura aucune chance de revenir vers nous.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'atroce impression que cela ne sera pas aussi simple, ajouta Harry en s'écartant de la porte, qu'il avait essayé de forcer à son tour, pour laisser plus d'espace à Severus qui avait sorti sa baguette.

Lucius haussa un sourcil puis leva à son tour sa propre baguette et avec Snape, dans un bel ensemble, firent voler la porte en éclat. Porte qui se retrouva en un minuscule tas de cendre que leurs pas balayèrent quand ils passèrent dessus.

La dalle de pierre sur le cercueil fut repoussée pour dévoiler le corps du vieil homme toujours allongé dans son linceul, les yeux clos et les mains croisées sur lui.

-C'était bien la peine de prendre des précautions devant la porte, râla le survivant alors que vous n'en avez pris aucune pour ouvrir la sépulture. Elle aurait pu être piégée.

-Plus de temps à perdre, gronda à son tour Lucius. Tu n'as pas envie que tout ce cirque s'arrête ?

-Si, évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Que j'ai le désir de rester bloqué dans cette dimension à tourner en rond comme un rat de laboratoire ?

-Donc, les coupa sèchement Snape, si Albus est ici, qui est l'autre qui nous harcèle ?

-Je penche pour une image, comme les lieux où nous sommes supposés être.

-Possible, murmura le maître des potions.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit le gryffondor en désignant le corps sans vie du directeur qui n'avait aucunement subit les outrage de la mort.

-Comment fait-il ça d'ailleurs ?

-Son corps encore frais ? Un sortilège ou alors il n'est pas vraiment mort.

-Tu ne connais aucun sort ou potion qui pourrait nous dire ce qu'il en est ?

-J'ai plus radicale, Harry, émit Snape en remplaçant la porte détruite par une autre qui se replaça magiquement afin d'éviter une visite surprise. De qui ? il n'en avait aucune idée précise, mais des surprises comme celles qu'ils avaient depuis plusieurs mois, ça suffisait. Il avait un ras le bol phénoménal et nom d'un hippogriffe il était capable de commettre des meurtres si tout ne prenait pas fin sur le champ.

Un grand bruit écœurant fit se retourner en un seul mouvement, Harry et Severus vers Lucius qui venait de trancher net le cou de Dumbledore grâce à un sortilège de magie noire.

-Au nom de Merlin ! s'exclama Harry, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? dit-il en s'approchant du corps mutilé.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce que ce vieux fou veut faire, et puis je voulais voir s'il allait se remettre de ça, ajouta Lucius en désignant la tête détachée du corps.

-Mais il est déjà mort, Lucius, le tuer une deuxième fois c'est ridicule.

-Non ce n'est pas ridicule et si vous regardez bien, messieurs, vous verrez qu'il n'a plus aucune trace des blessures que tu lui as infligées, Severus. Tu en dis quoi là ?

-Impossible ! Il n'a pas pu se soigner, ajouta Snape en se penchant pour mieux voir le corps et admettre que son ami avait raison.

Pendant que les deux serpentards parlaient de ce qui était possible ou non pour guérir plusieurs coups de poignard portés avec violence, Harry chuchota une grossièreté quand il vit, absolument tétanisé, la tête d'Albus reprendre sa place comme si elle n'avait jamais été tranchée.

-On a une complication, ricana le jeune homme en désignant le directeur de Poudlard. Vous êtes certains que les sorciers n'ont pas sept vies, comme les chats ?

-Incroyable ! murmura Lucius, comment fait-il ça ?

-Je ne connais pas cette magie, en même temps comment savoir le vrai du faux dans ce monde ? Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, impérativement, gronda le maître des potions.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre, interrogea Harry qui lui aussi avait pensé à ça.

Severus Snape posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et les deux autres comprirent, ils se turent. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans une autre salle, pas certains d'être seuls, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

-On doit sortir de Poudlard, avertit Snape, je veux me rendre compte de ce qui se passe dehors. Je veux voir la vérité, non une illusion si tant est que l'on peut parler de vérité.

-Tu penses que le brouillard est toujours là et que nous sommes…

-C'est évident, Harry.

-Allons-y ensemble, approuva Lucius.

Les trois sorciers parcoururent les couloirs pour chercher Drago, Hermione, Minerva et les autres habitants du château. Ils ne trouvèrent malheureusement pas âme qui vive. Poudlard était désert, désespérément désert. Le gryffondor et les deux serpentards se regardèrent, plantés au milieu du grand hall, se demandant ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus.

-Je vous préviens, s'énerva Harry, le premier qui m'agresse dehors je le mets en charpie, ça me calmera les nerfs, ajouta-t-il alors que Lucius le regardait, interrogateur.

-Ca en fera un de moins, ironisa l'aristocrate.

-Allons à la Salle sur Demande enfiler nos tenues en cuir de dragon, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. On ne sait pas ce qu'on peut trouver, prévint Snape.

-Ouais, le vieux fou nous a peut-être préparé une autre surprise du genre !

-Je n'en serais pas étonné, termina Malfoy. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait un problème dans sa tête. Ça se confirme.

-Lucius ?

-Oui, Harry.

-Tu t'es blessé récemment ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu saignes dans le dos et pas qu'un peu !

Le maître des potions, intrigué, fit se retourner l'aristocrate et souleva sa chemise pour apercevoir deux longues fentes de chaque côté des omoplates.

Lucius souffla, c'était donc réellement arrivé, lui qui avait pensé pendant un instant que là aussi c'était une illusion du vieux fou pour lui faire perdre la tête.

-Veela ? demanda Snape.

-Oui, un héritage empoisonné, les ouvertures sont fraîches, elles n'ont probablement pas eu le temps de se refermer correctement.

-Normalement tu n'es pas trop âgé pour ça ?

-Trop âgé, de suite, cela-dit tu as raison, c'est Drago qui aurait dû recevoir cet héritage magique.

-On s'occupera des plaies plus tard, je ne crois pas que ce soit grave, affirma le serpentard aux yeux noirs.

Vingt minutes plus tard, revêtus de leur armure en peau de dragon, leur arme bien en main, les trois sorciers sortirent de Poudlard bien décidés à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. La stupeur fut de taille pour le gryffondor et les deux serpentards. Albus Dumbledore les attendait de pied ferme avec un sourire planté sur les lèvres, fier et droit.

Par où cet homme était-il passé pour se retrouver dehors alors qu'ils l'avaient enfermé dans sa crypte ? Et comment avait-il fait pour sortir de son tombeau sans qu'ils le voient passer devant eux ?

Harry laissa échapper un cri de rage. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait utiliser sa magie dans ce monde d'illusion, Severus et Lucius avaient pu faire de la magie noire dans le château, mais dehors qu'en était-il vraiment ? Cependant le vieil homme ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'essayer puisqu'il se planta devant eux en les regardant de ses grands yeux bleus innocents pourtant remplis de méchanceté.

Snape fit un pas en avant et alors qu'Harry allait faire de même, Lucius le retint par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Attends…

-Attendre quoi ? qu'Albus tue Severus ?

-Si c'était le cas je ne le laisserai pas faire, gronda Lucius.

-Moi, non plus, gronda à son tour le jeune sorcier.

-Ecouter ces deux idiots me rend malade, ricana le directeur de Poudlard alors que Snape fronçait les yeux de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Albus. Sans tourner autour du pot, cela ne servira qu'à me mettre en rogne et si j'étais vous j'éviterai de me pousser à bout.

-Je veux marchander ma liberté et ma vie, susurra le vieil homme avec un aplomb surprenant pour quelqu'un qui demandait une faveur.

-Pourquoi ? Apparemment vous vous en sortez très bien tout seul !

Lucius eut un petit sourire et Harry eut l'envie d'étrangler Albus pour voir s'il allait cette fois s'en relever quand il l'aura étripé et découpé en petits morceaux qu'il jettera dans un grand feu.

La situation devenait grotesque, entre un homme qui ne voulait pas mourir et trois autres qui voulaient s'en débarrasser à tous prix. L'enjeu était important, trop important pour faire n'importe quoi. Snape devait jouer finement s'il voulait avoir le mot de la fin, mais son adversaire n'était pas un simple sorcier, celui-ci était doublé d'une entité qui avait un potentiel magique supérieur, mais il n'était pas dit que le maître des potions était moins intelligent, ça Albus Dumbledore devait le savoir.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 23**

Snape garda sa rage en lui en sachant qu'indubitablement elle allait s'échapper de son corps à tout instant s'il se laissait aller. Il était hors de lui de savoir que le vieux fou pensait qu'il allait s'en sortir avec son air calculateur et sournois, sans aucun dommage, qu'il soit physique ou psychique.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous donne à penser que je vais acquiescer à votre idée cocasse de liberté après tous les vols d'enfants malheureux à qui vous avez volé leur âme et leur vie et à ceux qui sont certainement morts ?

Harry, à qui aucun mot n'échappait, grogna de satisfaction. Snape n'allait pas se laisser manipuler aisément et Albus n'avait qu'à bien se tenir à son caleçon.

-Il n'est pas Serpentard pour rien, murmura Lucius à son oreille comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Harry. Il est encore plus retors que je ne le suis, Harry.

-C'est possible ça ! réagit le jeune homme qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Je dirais que tu as bien choisi ton compagnon, mais tu as encore du chemin à faire pour le connaître complètement.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas partir, Albus, continua le potionniste, le chemin que vous avez pris allait indubitablement vous amener devant une impasse. Pour vous, est-il besoin de préciser, pas pour moi.

-Alors les alentours de Poudlard resteront tel qu'ils sont en ce moment et je continuerai de prendre des âmes, menaça Dumbledore. Je ne vais pas capituler aussi facilement, tu devrais m'écouter et me donner ce que je te demande...

-Pourquoi avez-vous peur dans ce cas ? Vos mains tremblent et votre voix défaille.

-Peur ! De toi ? se gaussa le vieil homme dont les yeux brûlaient de haine envers son ancien maître de potions.

-Non, pas de moi.

Albus Dumbledore pinça les lèvres sans lâcher Snape du regard.

-Comment allez-vous faire sans vos petites âmes que j'ai renvoyé, et ça j'en suis certain, elles le sont et ne reviendront plus vers vous, railla Severus appuyé par un ricanement de Harry. Vous ne pouvez plus les récupérer, c'est trop tard, elles ne viendront pas vous secourir.

-Ne t'ai-je pas soutenu quand tu n'étais qu'un stupide et faible serpentard ?

-Severus, un faible serpentard, j'aurai bien voulu voir ça, sourit le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts.

-La ferme, Potter, hurla Snape.

Le jeune auror haussa les épaules, pas du tout contrarié du ton de Severus.

-Si vous étiez intelligent, Albus, vous auriez déclaré forfait et vous auriez disparu loin d'ici, continua Severus.

-Tu vas le laisser partir ? s'indigna l'auror sous le regard amusé de Lucius.

-Potter, menaça Severus, bien sur que non je ne vais pas le laisser déguerpir de la façon dont tu l'entends.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? demanda le jeune homme alors que Lucius allait poser la même question.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

-Ouvre les yeux, insolent !

Harry fit ce que Severus lui demanda et ne quitta plus Albus du regard. Que devait-il observer ?

-Avec ta magie, stupide gryffondor !

-Hé, ça va hein, stupide serpentard ! Il fallait t'expliquer mieux que ça, je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu voulais dire exactement par « voir »

-Fais-le et regarde…..

-Oh, fit l'auror qui avait canalisé sa magie qui était revenue, merci Merlin, vers le vieil homme qui lui donna l'image exacte qu'il avait devant lui. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-C'est une réminiscence, un reste vaporeux de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs qui persistent à nous contrarier, développa Severus en jetant un œil vers Harry toujours derrière lui avec Lucius.

-Donc en vérité il est bel et bien mort ?

-Oui, le reste comme son corps encore intact est aussi une illusion.

-Une de plus, murmura Lucius. Jusqu'au tout dernier moment il aura essayé de nous berner.

-Combien de temps cela va durer ?

-Plus pour très longtemps, c'est la fin pour lui.

-Quand tout sera terminé et que tout reviendra à la normale, allons-nous perdre la mémoire des derniers mois ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Harry, je n'ai jamais vécu une telle situation. Et si c'était le cas, ça te poserai un problème d'oublier cette histoire ?

-Oui, absolument ! Il s'est passé des choses que je ne veux pas oublier, même si toi ça ne te dérange pas.

Snape ne dit rien, pas maintenant, il préférait être seul avec Harry pour l'interroger sur sa phrase énigmatique et poser à Lucius des questions pertinentes sur son nouvel état avant qu'il se dérobe.

-Il a disparu, souffla l'aristocrate en parlant d'Albus Dumbledore. Je propose qu'on retourne nous assurer qu'il est dans son caveau et qu'il n'en sortira plus jamais. Le voir revenir va finir par me rendre fou !

Harry regarda le dos de Snape. Un dos qu'il devinait noueux sous la tension des mois difficiles qu'ils venaient de passer tous les trois.

Lucius s'impatienta et le leur fit savoir haut et fort.

-On te suit, rétorqua Severus en se tournant vers son ami, inutile d'être aussi pressé, nous avons du temps devant nous maintenant.

-Permets-moi de douter, veux-tu ? grimaça Lucius Malfoy. Je suis certain que ce vieux dégénéré, malgré qu'il soit mort, nous réserve encore des surprises.

-Hey ! fit Harry, tu vas nous porter la poisse, en plus j'ai d'autres projets que de courir après des bestioles monstrueuses et des fantômes. Alors je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai envie de reprendre le cours normal de ma vie.

Snape se renfrogna aux paroles d'Harry. Reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, cela voulait bien dire sans lui, non ?

Les trois sorciers regardèrent le directeur de Poudlard allongé dans son cercueil. Le visage reposé du vieil homme semblait en paix…..enfin.

-Dorénavant on va pouvoir avancer même si je déplore la mort de cet homme, affirma Lucius en sortant de la crypte suivit de Harry et de Severus qui fermèrent la porte derrière eux en exhalant un soupir de soulagement.

-Poudlard est toujours vide, cria Harry en s'adressant aux serpentards qui descendaient les escaliers. Vous croyez que nos amis vont réapparaître un jour ? Faudrait qu'on les cherche, ils sont peut-être enfermés dans une autre pièce.

-Evidemment qu'ils vont revenir, cela va prendre du temps, répondit Snape à l'attention de Harry qui descendait les marches vers eux.

-Combien de temps tu crois que ça va mettre ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Potter.

-Les derniers mots du maître des potions se perdirent dans les couloirs du temps. Un cri retentit, abominable et douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? s'agaça Lucius en se tournant vers Harry et Severus qui venaient de disparaître devant ses yeux avant de subir le même sort.

Le vent soufflait fort, pas comme la première fois où ils étaient arrivés là, Severus, Harry et lui.

-Je t'avais dit que tes paroles allaient nous porter la poisse, Lucius, tu exagères quand même !

-Hey ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'on allait revenir ici.

-Je t'ordonne de rester là, Harry, cria Snape en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le jeune homme. Hors de question que tu refasses ton exploit de la dernière fois quand on s'est retrouvés dans cet endroit.

-Avec ce vent c'est presque impossible de tenir, répondit le gryffondor qui tituba dangereusement sous les rafales de plus en plus redoutables. On ne tiendra pas longtemps. Pourquoi on est revenu ici, je croyais cette histoire terminée !

Lucius n'osa fermer les yeux de peur de tomber. Tous les trois se trouvaient en équilibre précaire sur un des piliers derrière la porte maléfique et le gouffre béant sous eux était cette fois bien réel, brûlant, prêt à les engloutir sans espoir de retour.

Heureusement personne ne tomba puisque tous trois se retrouvèrent au château sans même savoir comment ils avaient pu faire.

-Le temps nous ramène en arrière, cria Severus avant de disparaître de nouveau pour atterrir dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, aux prises avec des monstres, puis dans les couloirs de l'école, les douches, le bureau du directeur, la grande salle, une autre sortie, et cela continua jusqu'à ce que tout se stabilise dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, là où tout avait commencé.

Harry posa ses fesses sur une chaise pour calmer les nausées qui secouaient son estomac. Il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir passé son corps dans toutes les cheminées du monde, et tous savaient qu'il n'aimait pas ça. C'était atroce.

Un vieil homme, assis derrière son bureau, les regardait avec un visage bienveillant mais néanmoins l'œil grave.

-Si vous êtes là, leur dit le directeur, c'est que vous avez réussi votre mission.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore là, ne peut s'empêcher de demander Lucius en élevant la voix de colère tout en essuyant la sueur sur son front brûlant.

Albus Dumbledore sourit.

-Que Diable voulez-vous ? s'irrita l'aristocrate qui avait sorti sa baguette et en menaçait le vieil homme qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

-Mais rien, monsieur Malfoy.

-Vous paraissez bien vivant alors je me pose des questions, c'est normal, non ? puisque vous êtes mort !

-Comme vous l'avez deviné, messieurs, vous êtes revenus à votre point de départ…..enfin presque. Le temps est capricieux, vous avez pu vous en rendre compte lors de vos sorties en dehors du château.

-Ce qui veut dire ? gronda Snape que la baguette démangeait comme celle de Lucius et de Harry. Albus avait le don particulier de le pousser à bout et là, alors qu'il croyait l'histoire finie, voilà que ça recommençait. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

-Bon, si vous nous disiez de quoi il retourne ? demanda Harry en se levant de sa chaise et en s'approchant du bureau du vieil homme. C'est pas qu'on ne se trouva pas bien avec vous mais on a des heures de sommeil à rattraper, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, j'en suis sûr, ironisa le jeune auror.

-Je suis mort, Harry.

-Oui, et bien c'est votre faute, non ? Vous avez joué avec le feu comme si vous n'étiez pas déjà puissant ! Je vais passer sur tous les qualificatifs qui me viennent quand je pense à vous, il y en a bien trop, cracha le gryffondor. Et vous avez amplement mérité votre sort alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous plaindre, vieux dément !

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça lentement de ses lèvres et son vrai visage se révéla.

-Insupportable enfant, même pas fichu de mourir correctement de la main de Voldemort…

-Cela suffit, dit d'une voix froide le maître des potions. Dites-nous pourquoi nous sommes encore dans ce bureau.

-Et profitez-en pour nous dire où sont passés tous les autres, ajouta Lucius qui pensait à son fils et qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Le temps, répondit Albus, immunisé contre la colère des personnes dans son bureau.

-Mais encore ?

-Vous devez attendre que le temps que vous avez gagné lors de vos sorties se stabilise, en restant dans Poudlard le temps vous rattrapera et tout reviendra à la normale.

-N'est-ce pas ce qui vient de se passer ? s'enquit Lucius.

-Non, monsieur Malfoy. Je viens de vous expliquer que le temps doit vous rejoindre.

-Justement, j'ai bien l'impression que cela s'est produit.

Snape grogna.

-Vous devez rester ici, insista Dumbledore.

Nos trois sorciers se trouvaient dans une impasse et ce n'était pas pour leur plaire vu le regard de triomphe d'Albus Dumbledore.


	24. Chapter 24

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 24**

Harry ricana. Un ricanement froid qui fit tressaillir Lucius et Severus, un rire que Voldemort avait entendu avant de passer de vie à trépas, se demandant encore comment le jeune homme chétif avait réussi l'exploit de le mettre à terre.

-Pourquoi on devrait rester ici, pourquoi on devrait vous croire alors que vos mensonges nous ont conduits en Enfer ? vieux hibou.

-Disons que je vous donne un dernier conseil, murmura Albus, mais après tout faites ce que vous voulez !

-Un dernier conseil, cracha Harry, alors que cela fait des semaines que vous essayez de nous tuer !

Le survivant était furieux, vraiment le vieux sénile les prenait pour des cons. Rester dans Poudlard une heure de plus allait le rendre fou et puis il était certain que c'était encore un piège.

Lucius de son côté réfléchissait à s'en faire chauffer les neurones. Et si Dumbledore avait raison ? C'était vrai que rien n'était comme avant ici et c'était vrai aussi que tous les trois avaient subi le contrecoup du temps. Severus devait connaître la réponse. L'affaire était délicate et dangereuse pour eux trois. Ils étaient devant un obstacle et la réponse devait être trouvé au plus vite.

Harry vociférait contre Albus qui arborait un sourire ironique. Il était certain que le sournois directeur de l'école, mentait. À coup sûr il les menait vers un destin funeste, un autre piège mortel qu'ils allaient devoir contourner avec adresse et célérité.

-Que se passera-t-il si nous sortons du château ? demanda Snape en faisant taire Harry dont les hurlements commençaient à lui donner mal au crâne.

-Vous serez réduit en poussière, sourit Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi nous prévenir dans ce cas ?

-Une bonne action me permettra de moins souffrir en Enfer…..

-Vous espérez un pardon ? gronda Lucius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. J'espère que vous allez endurer mille morts et ce pour l'éternité, que vous allez crever à petit feu et que les flammes du Diable vous brûleront un peu plus chaque jour !

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers l'aristocrate et un rictus de méchanceté ourla ses lèvres. Je vous aurez prévenu…

Snape fit taire ses amis puis, alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, les trois sorciers virent Dumbledore briller d'un feu incandescent et tomber en cendre.

-On doit sortir, cria avec urgence, Harry. C'est un traquenard, je le savais qu'il allait nous faire un coup tordu.

Snape approuva d'un signe de tête et tous trois coururent dans les couloirs avant de sortir de Poudlard et de voir le vieux bâtiment s'ébrouer violemment puis se reposer sur ses fondations comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous croyez que c'est terminé cette fois ? Le temps a repris sa véritable place ?

Snape jeta plusieurs sortilèges sur les murs anciens et autours de lui, incertain de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

-Je crois que oui, les rassura le maître des potions sans pour autant ranger sa baguette.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit Harry, on va au village ?

-Non, le coupa Snape qui n'avait pas quitté Poudlard des yeux.

-Alors quoi ?

-On rentre dans le château.

\- Severus, tu ne perdrais pas la tête des fois ?!

-Harry, on doit revenir dans ce foutu château, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, Lucius et toi, je n'ai aucune réponse à vous donner. On doit le faire.

-Décidez-vous, râla Lucius Malfoy en claquant la langue d'irritation. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et de repos et ce n'est pas dehors que je vais trouver tout ça !

-C'est vrai que là tu ressembles plus à un épouvantail qu'à un lord, se moqua le jeune homme.

-On devine que tu n'as pas vu ta tête, Potter.

-Ouais, j'imagine que je ne suis pas mieux que toi.

-Vous comptez vous regarder encore longtemps, pesta Snape. Je vous signale que nous ne savons pas encore ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur de ce foutu château !

-Alors entrons, messieurs, dit Lucius en se redressant et en ouvrant la grande porte comme s'il allait entrer chez lui. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que nous venons de traverser.

-Je te suis, dit l'auror.

Ils entrèrent tous trois, s'attendant à trouver l'école aussi vide qu'ils l'avaient quitté quelques instants auparavant. Ils furent surpris de voir Drago et Hermione puis les autres professeurs et des élèves les accueillir à bras ouverts, et là, Severus, Harry et Lucius surent que l'histoire venait enfin de prendre fin.

Mais était-ce bien le cas ? Le doute tarauda leur esprit.

-Minerva ?

-Evidemment, Severus, qui crois-tu que je suis ?

-Je demandais pour être certain, pas la peine de prendre votre air pincé.

-C'est elle, chuchota Harry en se penchant vers Snape qui posa sa main sur sa hanche. Personne ne peut l'imiter aussi bien, je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas une image que Poudlard peut nous envoyer pour nous tromper, hein ? demanda-t-il avec un accent désespéré dans la voix tellement il voulait rentrer chez lui.

-Non, c'est Minerva, le rassura le maître des potions. L'imiter est bien trop difficile, ricana-t-il, même pour Poudlard.

Harry retint un rire pour ne pas froisser la vieille dame.

-Et bien, se vengea la directrice des gryffondors, on ne vous a pas coupé la langue à ce que je vois !

Snape garda la réplique qu'il avait aux bords des lèvres et tout en gardant Harry contre lui, il vit Lucius serrer son fils dans ses bras puis se tourner vers lui et le toiser en souriant sournoisement tout ça parce qu'il tenait un foutu survivant contre lui. Jaloux, Lucius ?

Fichu serpentard envieux, grogna Snape en lâchant à regret Harry.

-Allons dans le bureau d'Albus, les invita la dame au chignon rigide, il faut que je vous mette au courant des derniers événements. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Les trois sorciers et Drago acquiescèrent, impatients de connaître ce qui s'était passé durant leur absence. Nos quatre sorciers acceptèrent avec plaisir le café odorant que leur porta un elfe de l'école et tout en le sirotant ils écoutèrent Minerva raconter leurs aventures.

-Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses, commença la désormais directrice de Poudlard…vraies et fausses mais cependant dangereuses l'une et l'autre. Je n'oublie pas que les monstres que vous avez affronté étaient bien réels, eux.

-Nous nous en sommes rendu compte, approuva Snape en pensant aux morsures et autres blessures qu'ils avaient tous les trois récolté au cours de leurs sorties, le principal est que tout soit terminé.

-C'est bien le cas, Severus et ce grâce à vous trois. Je ne sais pas comment nous nous en serions sortis sans vous.

-Nous y avons tous participé, la coupa Lucius. Chacun a eu son rôle à jouer.

-Oui, répondit Minerva McGonagall en repoussant les paroles de l'aristocrate d'un geste de la main. Je maintiens haut et fort ce que je viens de dire, monsieur Malfoy.

La discussion dura une bonne heure, il fut mis en place une remise complète du château pièce par pièce pour chercher des résidus de mauvaise magie et Drago Malfoy opina quand le directrice lui demanda de superviser le travail des elfes.

-Monsieur Malfoy, lui dit-elle ensuite, je dois vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez accompli ici, sans vous nous aurions perdu beaucoup plus d'élèves, vous vous êtes démené pour tous nous protéger, vous avez ma gratitude éternelle. Vous êtes digne de Poudlard.

-Puisque tout est revenue à la normale, je retourne chez moi, soupira Harry qui voyait le blondinet se rengorger de fierté, j'ai des heures de sommeil en retard et je rêve d'un bon lit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

-Voilà une bonne idée, clama Lucius à son tour en se levant tout en serrant l'épaule de son fils pour le féliciter, on vous suit, ajouta-t-il en suivant Harry et Severus qui arrivèrent dans le hall alors que Minerva les interpelait et les suivait pour une dernière recommandation.

La vie allait enfin reprendre son cours, pensa l'auror, maintenant il allait y avoir des changements et la première des choses sera de discuter avec Severus qui, à l'en voir, s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa coquille depuis deux ou trois minutes. Avait-il dit ou fait un truc qui l'avait mis en colère ?

Harry en était là de ses réflexions et la directrice allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui tituba jusqu'à eux.

-Thadéus, s'écria McGonagall, que fais-tu ici, et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à Poudlard ?

-Mon père m'a envoyé, et non je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là…..enfin si je le sais mais je crois bien que j'ai tourné en rond, je ne sais plus, c'est embrouillé dans ma tête.

-En tout cas tu as une mine affreuse. Depuis combien de temps es-tu parti de chez toi ? demanda encore Minerva avant de voir le jeune homme s'effondrer sur le sol en pierre.

-Ses pieds sont en sang, vous n'avez pas remarqué ? s'étonna Harry. Où donc son passé ses chaussures ?

-Aucune idée, Harry, et je doute que Thadéus puisse répondre à nos questions maintenant qu'il a perdu connaissance.

-Il a été mordu, avertit Snape qui s'était penché sur le petit neveu de la directrice, et il n'a pas tort quand il dit qu'il a marché en rond, probablement même plusieurs jours, ajouta-t-il en retournant le corps vers lui. Il est extrêmement fatigué, au-delà de ce qu'un humain peut supporter, il a besoin de soins en urgence.

-Pouvez-vous le mener à l'infirmerie, Severus, il s'agit de mon petit neveu.

-Je vais le faire, avertit Drago qui venait rejoindre son père. Il ramassa sans effort le corps inerte et maigre qu'il cala dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout.

Drago revint dans les cachots de Severus après avoir expliqué à Pompom Pomfresh qui était le garçon et ce qui lui était arrivé en se promettant de revenir lui rendre une petite visite.

-Un homme ? s'amusa Snape quand son filleul pénétra dans son antre.

-Un homme, c'est une question ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Drago…

-Oui, bon, j'ai bien remarqué que je ne tenais pas une fille dans mes bras, parrain, je sais ce que tu penses rien qu'à voir ton air sournois, cela dit je croyais que tout le monde était au courant que je préférais les hommes.

-Sérieusement !

-Oui, tu crois que le neveu de McGonagall a un certain intérêt à mes yeux, je te signale quand même que je ne le connais pas.

-Une lacune que tu vas t'empresser de combler au plus vite, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa le maître des potions. N'oublies pas que Minerva est sa grand-tante, que ce sont des écossais pures souches et qu'ils ont le sang-chaud.

-Tout le monde a le droit de changer d'avis, après tout il serait dommage de se satisfaire des seules choses que l'on connait alors qu'il y a tant à découvrir !

-Toujours des grandes phrases, Draco. Dis simplement que tu veux changer le genre de tes partenaires, ce sera plus simple.

-Simple ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, parrain, sourit le serpentard blond. Il y a des forces, parfois, qui nous oblige à prendre un autre chemin, tu en sais quelque chose, non ?

-Cela est bien vrai, admit Severus Snape qui avait suivi des yeux Harry quitter le domaine de Poudlard sans un regard en arrière ou vers lui. Voldemort était un chemin cahoteux pour ne pas dire dangereux.

Draco souffla.

-Je vais voir ton père, tu m'accompagne ?

-Il est déjà parti ?

-Oui, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses….

-Je ne rentre pas de suite, j'ai encore du travail ici, peut-être ce soir.

Severus Snape entra dans le manoir et se dirigea directement dans le bureau du lord qui justement attendait sa visite.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas satisfait de mes explications, l'accueillit Lucius assis derrière son bureau.

-Evidemment que je ne suis pas satisfait, tu croyais que je n'allais pas m'apercevoir que tu n'avais pas changé ? Ta magie est plus forte, même toi tu n'es plus le même.

-Héritage magique….

-Ah, je savais que j'avais raison, ton oncle Horatio, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, lui-même.

-Et ?

-Veela….

Snape plissa les yeux en regardant plus attentivement Lucius, et si….

-Tu ne t'es pas dit que cela pouvait être erroné ? demanda le maître des potions.

-Non, pour quelle raison aurai-je fait cela ?

-Illusion, Lucius, nous étions dans Poudlard quand cela est survenu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, donc tu penses que ce n'est pas réel ? Pourtant ça paraissait tellement vrai ! Comment savoir le vrai du faux ? J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu.

-Tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs ?

-Oui, mais ils ne fonctionnent plus depuis quelques secondes….

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Cela fait un long moment que j'essaie de déployer mes ailes.

-Ça ne veut rien dire….tu as juste besoin de repos, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Nous sommes épuisés après tous ces mois de tension avec Albus.

-Je ne veux pas de ma magie veelane, je suis trop vieux pour ça, Severus.

-Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une solution si jamais tu ne la désires pas, mais encore une fois c'est peut-être une illusion qui a disparu quand l'entité est morte.

-J'espère que tu as raison !


	25. Chapter 25

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 25**

Harry, appuyé contre le chambranle, les mains dans les poches, regarda Hermione assise derrière son bureau, la tête placé sur ses mains, anxieuse et démoralisée.

-Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir relever la tête pour regarder qui venait de rentrer dans son bureau.

-Ça ira, il me suffit de surmonter tout ce qu'on vient de vivre. Je ne cesse de me dire que sans vous trois on serait peut-être tous morts. Comment cela a pu nous arriver, personne n'a rien vu, même pas nous.

-Nous n'aurions rien pu voir au début, ensuite c'était évident que quelqu'un nous manipulait.

-Combien de fois vas-tu nous sauver la vie, Harry ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait seul, tu en as fait partie à chaque fois et je n'oublie pas Lucius et Severus qui ont frôlé la mort plus d'une fois dans cette aventure, ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le château.

-J'ai besoin de vacances, soupira la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ne pas en prendre alors ! Minerva ferme l'école trois mois, le temps de voir si Poudlard n'est plus ensorcelé.

-Je le sais bien mais je ne sais pas où partir, répondit Hermione. Et je me sens si las que même l'idée de faire mes bagages ne m'incite pas à me lever de mon siège.

-Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre Ron ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il voudra toujours me parler, ce n'est pas…

-Tu crois qu'il refusera de te voir ?

-La dernière fois entre nous ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…Il n'était jamais là pour moi alors que j'avais besoin de lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as quitté ? Donc tu m'as menti quand tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais plus ? reprocha Harry. Tu sais qu'il en a énormément souffert ?

-Je le sais, mais avais-je le choix ?

-Bien sûr que tu l'avais, il suffisait de lui en parler.

-Ce n'était pas évident à ce moment-là, Harry. Il était en colère et moi aussi.

-Tu as fui sans lui laisser la moindre chance !

-Oui, et il me manque atrocement, avoua à voix basse la sorcière. Je voudrais pouvoir retourner en arrière, lui expliquer et trouver une solution.

-Fais ce que je t'ai dit, va le voir, sourit le jeune homme qui ôta les mains de ses poches pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

Hermione releva la tête.

-J'imagine que Drago était une folie, je me trompe ? ajouta-t-il.

-J'avoue que oui, nous avons discuté ensemble, c'est là qu'il m'a dit que je n'étais pas la bonne personne, avec tact, t'inquiète, Drago a complétement changé, de plus il ne quitte plus le petit neveu de Minerva depuis qu'il est apparu, vraiment ils s'entendent bien, je dirais qu'ils se complètent même si parfois Thadéus est un peu rebelle, même allongé dans son lit il semble impossible à raisonner.

-J'ai remarqué, Drago a un effet apaisant sur lui, je me demande encore comment Thadéus fait, moi il m'énervait à un point pas possible ce blondinet prétentieux.

-Je me souviens, rit Hermione.

-Donc pour Ron tu disais ?

-Qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre, Ron venait me hanter sans cesse, c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il n'y aura jamais que lui dans ma vie. Drago a vu clair avant moi.

-Parfait, dans ce cas mon seul conseil sera de te faire pardonner. Je peux même te prédire que cela ne sera pas difficile puisqu'il est toujours amoureux de toi.

-Tu crois ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant de derrière son bureau, mue par un regain d'énergie et d'espoir qu'Harry venait de lui donner.

-Certain, il vient d'arriver chez ses parents…je lui ai envoyé un hibou, il t'attend chez moi en ce moment même. Il a mis ses matchs de quidditch en statu quo pour un petit moment.

-Chez toi ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en portant une main à ses cheveux en désordre et en regardant ses vêtements chiffonnés, mesurant déjà l'ampleur des dégâts sur elle.

-Ne stresses pas, tu as une heure pour te préparer et te faire la plus belle possible.

Harry pouffa quand il vit son amie se précipiter hors du bureau pour aller dans ses appartements, affolée comme si le diable était à ses trousses et que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête. L'auror sourit quand il vit Hermione revenir et se précipiter dans ses bras pour le remercier.

-Tu es magnifique dans ton costume trois pièces, je me demande comment il se fait que tu sois encore seul ? Tu devrais avoir une centaine de prétendants à ta porte, rit-elle, des prétendants comme Drago.

-Je les aime plus âgés, avoua Harry, et le costume est une info que Lucius a lâchée un jour que nous étions à la recherche d'indices au dehors de Poudlard.

-Plus âgés comme le professeur Snape et Lucius ?

-Lucius ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

-Mettons que je n'ai rien dit, s'en sortit la jeune femme.

-Je parlais de Severus, moi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends toi aussi pour le lui dire ?

-Je m'en occupe….

-Je te fais confiance pour ça, bonne chance, Harry, ajouta Hermione avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Un problème de réglé, pensa l'auror. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il voyait Hermione se morfondre et pleurer dans son bureau, il était allé voir Drago qui avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait. Il avait agi en conséquence pour qu'enfin son amie soit heureuse.

Lucius avait-elle dit….oui bon il verra ça un autre jour. Maintenant il devait s'attaquer à Severus.

Il avait patienté pour savoir ce que l'homme avait dans la tête et ce qu'il allait faire après cette histoire rocambolesque où Albus les avait précipité. Un Enfer qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il savait que Snape était chez lui, à Spinned end, depuis une semaine et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de venir le voir. L'homme se retirait pour lui laisser la liberté de choisir. Mais là c'était trop. S'il laissait les choses aller leur cours il allait le perdre et ça il n'en était pas question !

-Où Hermione court si vite ? demanda Minerva alors qu'Harry passait les grandes portes de Poudlard pour secouer Snape dans son antre.

-Elle a rendez-vous avec Ronald, répondit l'auror.

-Oh, voilà une bonne nouvelle, acquiesça la vieille dame avec des yeux pétillants de malice. J'espère que ça marchera cette fois.

-Il faut le souhaiter, rit Harry avant de disparaître de Poudlard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'auror se retrouva à frapper contre une porte en bois peinte en vert dans une rue déserte de tout habitant et où il y avait des panneaux annonçant la démolition prochaine du quartier. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme bougon, en bras de chemise et avec de la poussière sur les cheveux.

-Tu déménages ?

-Cela me semble une évidence, Harry, répondit Snape en refermant la porte après que le jeune homme soit entré dans la maisonnette.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ton quartier devait être démolit !

-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, et puis nous avions d'autres choses à penser, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si.

-Veux-tu un thé ? invita Severus un peu surpris de la visite de Harry.

-Avec plaisir, ensuite je t'aiderai à emballer tes affaires…j'ai du temps aujourd'hui, se justifia-t-il après un regard étonné de Snape.

-Tu vas m'aider dans cette tenue ? ironisa le maître des potions.

-Oh, oui, pas grave, j'enlèverai la veste, sourit le jeune homme.

L'auror prit place sur l'unique fauteuil inoccupé, l'autre étant encombré de malles remplis de vieux bouquins.

-Ou vas-tu aller si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Tu as réussi à louer une autre maison dans un laps de temps aussi court ?

-Pas besoin, je vais entreposer mes malles à Poudlard, pour l'instant. Ensuite je chercherai une autre maison, à Pré-au-Lard.

-Donc si je comprends bien tu vas rester à l'école et y vivre, sérieux !

-Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire autrement, il ne t'a certainement pas échappé que je me retrouve à la rue.

-Je ne suis pas idiot !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai toujours vécu dans cet endroit et même si ce n'était pas mirobolant comme quartier, c'était chez moi. Ma mère…Il y a tellement de souvenirs d'elle dans cette maison. L'abandonner c'est comme l'oublier, l'abandonner c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existée, tu comprends ?

-Je ne vis pas dans la maison de mes parents puisqu'elle a été entièrement détruite, Severus. Pourtant je pense à eux chaque jour. Emporte tes souvenirs avec toi, ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais, termina Harry en reposant sa tasse.

Snape toussota pour chasser la tristesse qui l'avait étreint avant qu'Harry ne frappe à sa porte. Il était heureux qu'il soit venu et plus encore qu'il reste pour l'aider même s'il était habillé avec un costume de ville hors de prix et très sexy sur lui.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Les malles, répondit Snape, elles prennent beaucoup trop de place.

-Ok, je m'en occupe, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette pour les rétrécir et ainsi les transporter plus facilement.

Quand la nuit arriva, le maître des potions ferma la porte de sa maison avec un regret évident.

-Profites-en pour repartir de zéro, c'est ce que j'ai fait et depuis je me sens vraiment mieux.

-Nous n'avons pas le même âge même si nous avons souffert tous les deux, je ne mets pas mon âge en avant, après tout, les sorciers vivent longtemps.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Justement, je n'attends plus rien.

-Contrairement à toi, moi j'attends tout de la vie.

-Tu as déjà tout, s'amusa Severus. Que dirais-tu de venir dîner avec moi, je t'invite pour te remercier de ton aide qui a été la bienvenue en ce jour difficile.

-C'est normal que je sois venu t'aider, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Ce qui m'étonne c'est de ne pas avoir vu Lucius ou Drago ici.

-Ils ne sont pas au courant.

-Evidemment, vu comme ça !

-Assieds-toi, proposa le potionniste quand ils entrèrent dans ses appartements. Un whisky ?

-Oui, merci, maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles et que ton déménagement est fini, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as répondu que j'avais, tout ? Parce que là je ne comprends pas…..

-Je voulais dire que maintenant ta vie t'appartient et que tu peux en faire ce que bon te semble.

-Je m'y efforce, sourit Harry. Mes débuts ont été difficiles si tu te rappelles !

-Je me souviens, et c'était en grande partie de ma faute, souffrit Snape en s'asseyant à son tour face au jeune auror, consterné de la tournure de la conversation qui n'allait pas le sens qu'il aurait souhaité.

-Je ne te le reproche plus depuis longtemps, Severus, et quand je l'ai fait j'étais bien jeune pour me rendre compte de ce que tu faisais pour me sauver la vie.

-Combien de fois ai-je pensé que rien ne serait plus simple d'en finir avec tout ça…

Harry sursauta et fixa le maître des potions avec colère.

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec agacement et froncement de sourcils.

-Pour que tu puisses vivres.

-Quel rapport avec moi, s'irrita un peu plus le gryffondor.

-Si je n'avais pas été professeur à Poudlard, ta vie aurait été meilleure et tes parents certainement encore de ce monde…..Je détruis ce que je touche, je suis comme ça.

-Pour mes parents tu n'en sais rien ! Voldemort aurait quand même agi contre eux et c'est Queutver qui les a tué, pas toi, alors tu oublies tes états d'âmes !

Snape reposa son verre, ses yeux s'assombrirent tandis qu'Harry ne le quittait pas du regard.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te tortures encore, tu as une chance incroyable de tout recommencer, qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang, Sev ! Moi j'y suis parvenue, pourquoi pas toi ? Par Salazar tu commences à m'énerver, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te secouer pour te faire entendre raison !

Le silence se fit pesant dans l'appartement du potionniste. Seul de tic-tac de l'horloge en bronze résonna, signe que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté.


	26. Chapter 26

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 26**

Severus Snape se leva et l'horloge secoua ses aiguilles puis écouta attentivement la discussion entre les deux hommes, comme une vilaine curieuse qu'elle était.

Comment expliquer à Harry l'impensable ? soupira le serpentard. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Le seul amour qu'il avait pu donner était celui pour sa mère. Des moments inoubliables. Comme elle lui manquait encore !

-Tu ne vas rien me dire, accusa Harry en se levant à son tour.

-J'avoue que cela aurait été plus facile si je pouvais l'écrire sur un parchemin, répondit l'homme.

-A qui ce parchemin serait adressé ?

-A toi, évidemment, qui d'autre ?

-Parles, Severus.

Le maître des potions alla près de sa bibliothèque, l'auror crut qu'il n'allait pas s'exprimer mais il le fit, mot par mot, comme s'il forçait ses lèvres à les sortir malgré lui.

-J'aime, commença Severus.

Harry fit un pas vers lui.

-Tu aimes qui, quoi ?

-Toi…..je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas même si nous nous entendons bien. Tu voulais que je parle, je le fais et pourtant crois-moi ce n'est pas évident quand on sait que c'est à sens unique.

-Tu es amoureux de moi, c'est bien ce que j'ai compris ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Ne me dis pas qu'en plus d'être idiot tu es sourd ?

Harry éclata de rire, Severus ne changera jamais, toujours prompt à lancer une insulte dans un moment critique.

-Cesses de te moquer !

Le jeune sorcier fit les derniers pas restant puis enlaça l'homme qui fut surpris et déstabilisé par son geste qui voulait dire beaucoup de chose et notamment qu'il tenait à lui.

-Tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant ? Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, ricana Snape, parfois je me dis que tu n'as rien dans la cervelle pour être avec moi.

-Non, je ne pars pas après ce que tu viens de m'avouer…..

-Que tu n'as rien dans la cervelle ?

-Non bêta, que tu es amoureux de moi. J'avais la ferme intention de te le faire admettre aujourd'hui. J'aurai employé tous les moyens à ma disposition, même les plus tordus. J'aurai fait des efforts incommensurables, tu ne peux même pas imaginer jusqu'où je serais allé pour que tu restes avec moi. Ce n'est pourtant pas facile quand tu décides de faire l'autruche, tu es aussi borné qu'une mule !

-Dans ce cas j'aurai dû attendre pour profiter de ton imagination, sourit le serpentard tandis qu'Harry le toisait de ses yeux flamboyants.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, Severus. Ce n'est pas un simple jeu de séduction qui m'a mené vers toi, c'est plus profond que cela.

-Tu veux dire que ce ne sera pas pour quelques semaines, quelques mois, à ton bon plaisir ?

-Non, je veux une vie à deux, chez moi, dans ma maison à Pré-au-Lard, et puis franchement ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas ! Nous avons déjà bien profité de nos corps, l'un et l'autre, pendant des mois et comme tu le vois on ne s'est pas entretués.

Severus Snape plissa les yeux en deux fentes très expressives.

-Inutile de sonder ma tête, où plutôt ce qu'elle contient, tu n'y arriveras pas, s'amusa l'auror.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, se défendit le maître des potions. J'essaie de savoir si c'est une de tes blagues ou la vérité.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, j'ai passé l'âge pour ça et puis je croyais que tu avais compris.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour se moquer des autres.

-Et ben là je ne te fais pas de blagues, je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ? Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre quand même ! Je veux vivre avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger Snape tout haut.

-Est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas bien entendu tous les deux quand nous étions prisonniers à Poudlard ? redemanda Harry.

-Si, j'en suis le premier étonné d'ailleurs.

-Moi aussi, s'amusa Harry, pourtant c'est le cas et j'ai trouvé cet intermède…..délicieux et inattendu même si c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué.

-Tu as dit le mot juste « intermède »

-Ne joue pas avec les mots, Severus, et si ma proposition ne t'intéresse pas dis-le-moi de suite.

-Justement je suis intéressé mais pas à la légère, je vois que tu es sérieux…..

-On ne peut plus sérieux, murmura le jeune homme en passant ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon tout en l'attirant encore plus près de lui.

Snape voulait se donner une chance de vivre une histoire avec Harry, il s'en sentait capable aujourd'hui et puis c'était si gentiment demandé !

L'homme grogna quand Harry recula, il le ramena vers lui et mordilla sa lèvre puis l'attira dans sa chambre avec un ricanement perfide qu'Harry trouva sexy.

-Tu es à damné….finalement cette histoire aura eu du bon pour nous deux.

-Pas faux, approuva le maître des potions en ôtant son pantalon à Harry puis sa chemise qu'il jeta sur le sol.

-Severus ? Continues et surtout n'enlèves pas ta main de là où elle se trouve, supplia le gryffondor.

-Pas de danger, sourit l'homme en continuant sa sublime caresse sur la virilité du plus jeune. Je vais te rendre fou….

-Que des promesses….

Plus aucun mot ne fut dit dans la chambre, que des gémissements érotiques et des souffles erratiques, des soupirs quand le serpentard souffla sur le gland rougi de son amant et l'aspira ensuite tandis que Harry s'accrochait à ses épaules. Les vas et vient le rendirent fou, il ahana et quand il fut au bord de l'explosion, le fichu Snape se retira et le fit allonger sur le lit puis le retourna, le nez dans l'oreiller pour s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à ce que son corps se raidissent dans un spasme de plaisir qui le laissa pantelant entre les draps plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Le matin suivant, Harry était heureux. Il venait de se réveiller près de Severus et c'était une chose merveilleuse. Bien sûr il l'avait déjà fait, mais en pas en tant que compagnon, seulement comme amant. C'était différent, maintenant ils s'appartenaient. C'était sérieux, très sérieux.

Harry se coula près de Snape et déposa un léger baiser sur son cou puis sur son menton râpeux. Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, aussi l'auror ferma les yeux puis se rendormit alors qu'une poigne solide l'attirait vers un corps chaud qui esquissa un soupir d'aise en le serrant contre lui.

Quinze jours plus tard, l'après-midi était bien entamé quand Lucius Malfoy fit son apparition dans la maison d'Harry sans s'être annoncé.

Snape marmonna pendant que le gryffondor accueillait l'aristocrate avec plaisir.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda le maître des potions en regardant droit dans les yeux le serpentard aux yeux gris qui semblait éteint et extrêmement fatigué.

-Me faut-il une raison pour venir voir des amis ?

-Un verre ? proposa Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il discerna tendu sans en connaître la raison.

-Non, déclina Snape qui savait pourquoi Lucius était là aujourd'hui, même s'il se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps pour réclamer ce que son veela exigeait.

-Oui, acquiesça Lucius qui lui avait besoin de courage pour faire sa demande.

Le blond tourna son verre entre ses doigts sans quitter Harry du regard, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire pour entamer la conversation sur un sujet épineux qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder.

Le jeune auror, de nouveau penché sur son bouquin, cherchant quelques passages intéressants qu'il avait besoin pour passer un examen d'auror pour monter en grade, ignora complétement les yeux gris qui détaillaient son corps. Cela n'échappa pourtant pas à Severus.

-Foutu bouquin !

-Respect, Potter, ces manuscrits sont inestimables.

-Je sais bien, Sev, j'en prends soin, t'inquiète !

-Lucius, continua Snape en se tournant vers son ami, je ne te dérange pas ?

L'homme aux cheveux blonds posa son verre.

-Il faut que j'y aille, assura Lucius qui préféra battre en retraite mais pas seul.

-Quoi, déjà ! s'exclama Harry pas du tout conscient du malaise de Lucius.

-J'ai…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je dois sortir d'ici….mais avant…..

Sans que rien ne laisse présager de ce qui allait se passer, Snape vit Lucius foncer sur Harry et disparaître avec lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda le jeune homme une fois parvenu dans le manoir de Lucius et plus spécialement dans sa chambre.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il n'était plus lui-même, il semblait beaucoup plus dangereux, moins enclin à l'écouter.

-Lucius, avertit l'auror de voir l'homme s'approcher de lui en le regardant avec des prunelles en fusion, qu'est-ce que tu as par Merlin ? Dis quelque chose, bordel ! Pas que j'ai peur de toi, mais tu es inquiétant quand même avec ta tête de déterré.

Pas de baguette, se fit la réflexion Harry, il ne l'avait pas sur lui, elle était posée sur le bureau. Il savait aussi que Lucius était plus fort que lui avec sa magie veelane et que cela ne servira à rien de le contrer, sauf à l'agacer davantage.

Lucius réagit aux paroles d'Harry en le plaquant violemment contre le mur, lui faisant sentir par la même occasion son désir qui pulsait contre son ventre. Harry, qui avait oublié d'être bête, compris de suite que la magie de Lucius l'avait choisi comme compagnon et vraiment ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires puisqu'il avait déjà un compagnon et qu'il y tenait beaucoup.

D'ailleurs que faisait Severus pour venir le sauver, il attendait une invitation ?

-Non, souffla le jeune homme quand le veela tenta de l'embrasser en arrachant sa chemise qui tomba sur le sol.

Harry retint un cri quand l'aristocrate le mordit à l'épaule alors qu'il s'attaquait à son pantalon et qu'il voulait l'en empêcher en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, ce qui fut inutile vu que Lucius ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Lucius, essaya de plaider le gryffondor, arrêtes, tu ne peux pas faire ça…

-Je le dois, murmura l'homme contre son oreille avec une voix que Harry ne reconnut pas. Tu es à moi….

-Non, cesse cela de suite, tu vas le regretter je le sais, tu t'en voudras…..

Le survivant hoqueta et paniqua quand l'homme réussit à les déshabiller tous les deux, nus l'un contre l'autre, Harry repoussa Lucius une fois de plus, en vain.

-Ne fais pas ça…..pas comme ça, Lucius, on peut discuter avant, non ? Tu vas me détruire si tu continues, c'est ça que tu veux ? Reviens à la raison, ne laisse pas ton veela prendre le dessus sur toi, réveilles-toi, bon sang, ajouta Harry en mettant un coup de poing sur la tempe de l'homme qui, pour le coup, regarda son vis-à-vis étrangement et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en s'enfermant à double tour.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se revêtait, un cri à vous glacer les sangs retentit dans la pièce provenant de la salle d'eau où Lucius s'était enfermé tandis qu'au même temps la porte de la chambre volait en éclat et laissa entrer Drago et Severus qui se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme pâle qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer.

-Où est-il ? interrogea Snape.

-Salle de bain….

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, Pas Lucius….

-Je sais…

-Severus, grogna Drago, il faut entrer et voir ce qu'il a fait…..

-On y va, acquiesça le maître des potions en jetant un sortilège sur la porte de la salle d'eau qui s'ouvrit sur un spectacle sanglant.

Lucius Malfoy avait coupé ses grandes et belles ailes blanches qui étaient rouges de son sang. Les deux plaies béantes dans son dos étaient abominables, s'aperçut Harry, l'homme et le veela, debout devant le miroir souffraient horriblement et les halètements qui sortaient de la bouche de Lucius étaient atroces à entendre comme si la vie s'enfuyait de son corps.

-Il a décidé de mourir, confirma Snape en regardant Drago puis Harry, pour t'épargner sa présence et parce que tu l'as repoussé.

-Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, pas de couper ses ailes ni de mourir, bordel !

-On va le porter sur son lit, Harry, ordonna Snape, et toi Drago, vas me chercher ma sacoche, elle se trouve sur mon bureau, à Poudlard, fais vite !

-Tu vas pouvoir le sauver ?

-Non, Harry, mais je peux faire qu'il souffre moins.

-Potter…..commença Drago, tu peux le sauver, ajouta le serpentard avant de disparaitre pour Poudlard pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec la sacoche de Severus à la main qu'il posa sur le lit que l'homme s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Le sauver, oui il savait, pensa Harry. Voir Lucius mourir à cause de lui était impensable même s'il n'était pas tout à fait responsable de la situation. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Perdre Severus, non, pas question, il y tenait beaucoup trop et l'homme en serait anéanti.

-Harry ?

Le maître des potions n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, perdre Lucius n'était pas une option, c'était son ami de toujours, le seul alors il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, si son compagnon était d'accord.

-Je vais donner à Lucius une fiole qui va lui redonner des forces, pour seulement deux heures.

-Oui, et ?

-A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire de ce temps, répondit le maître des potions.

-Tu sais ce que cela implique, tu le sais vraiment ? Sois certain de ta décision.

-Oui…je suis sûr de moi, on doit l'épargner. Lucius n'a pas voulu tout ce qui lui arrive, je suis certain qu'il a retardé ce moment le plus longtemps possible, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu instable et destructeur.

-Je vais te perdre après ça ? Je ne le supporterai pas je te le dis de suite !

-Pourquoi me perdrais-tu ?

-Tu le sais.

-Non, je serais toujours là, on fera avec Lucius, après tout la normalité n'est pas pour nous trois, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry sourit, Severus n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il devrait finir par s'habituer à vivre avec deux hommes incroyables et superbes, ouais, il devrait s'y faire assez vite même si ce n'était pas son idée première.

Drago était accroché aux lèvres de son ancien ennemi et suppliait mentalement du plus profond de lui qu'il dise oui.

Snape fit avaler la fiole à Lucius puis Drago et lui quittèrent la pièce quand Harry opina silencieusement.

Le jeune homme ôta ses vêtements un par un sans quitter le serpentard blond des yeux. Il se glissa entre les draps tandis que Lucius ouvrait les yeux et remettait ses idées en ordre.

-Vas-t-en, souffla-il en refermant ses paupières, tu aurais dû fuir cette maison le plus loin possible.

-On doit parler, et si tu avais commencé par là…..

-Il n'y a rien à dire, tu as dit non, j'ai compris le message, va rejoindre Severus.

-Je n'ai pas dit non, espèce d'idiot, sinon je ne serais pas là tu ne crois pas ?

Harry posa une main sur le torse de Lucius et se colla contre lui.

-Ne fais pas ça, soupira l'aristocrate, je ne te mérite pas.

-Tu vois, là, je m'en fous, j'ai envie de te laisser une chance alors tu devrais la prendre et arrêter de te plaindre comme un Poufsoufle. Je ne vais pas attendre des heures que tu daignes me faire l'amour, à moins que tu n'en aies plus envie ? ajouta sournoisement le jeune homme qui ricana intérieurement quand le serpentard avala son souffle dans un baiser indécent et dévastateur qui lui arracha des gémissements de plaisir.

Lucius se retrouva au-dessus d'Harry, embrassant et léchant sa peau, caressant ses hanches, mordillant son cou et son ventre, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, stimulant son désir au-delà du possible.

Les deux sorciers s'aimèrent plusieurs fois. Pas de place pour la tendresse, c'était vite fait, avec des morsures et des griffures, des vas et viens presque féroces, des cris de jouissances puis Lucius recommençait, se tenait au hanches de Harry, plongeait en lui avec délectation, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps offert qui le soulageait de la tension des derniers jours et de la tension dans son bas ventre.

Dans la nuit Lucius s'apaisa, le visage adouci, le gris de ses yeux redevenu normal, ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte que les plaies de son dos étaient guéries et que des ailes étaient prêtes à remplacer celles qu'il avait coupé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit le jeune homme dont la tête reposait maintenant sur le torse de l'aristocrate.

-Bien mieux, oui.

Harry écouta le cœur de Lucius battre contre son oreille, c'était reposant et rassurant.

-Finalement je suis heureux d'avoir pris la décision de rester avec toi.

-Malgré ce que je t'ai fait ? murmura le serpentard.

-Tu ne m'as rien fait, pour la suite c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, et puis on n'avait pas envie de te voir mort…..

-On ?

-Je parle de Drago et de Severus.

-Severus doit m'en vouloir, c'est légitime, je lui ai pris ce à quoi il tient le plus au monde.

-Maintenant nous serons trois, affirma Harry, ça te dérange ?

-Non, je m'en voudrai de te séparer de Severus, et puis si je veux t'avoir un peu pour moi il va falloir que j'apprenne à partager, non ?

-Oui, maintenant tu dois te reposer, soupira le gryffondor qui repoussa les draps pour se lever.

-Tu pars ?

-Non, j'ai besoin d'une douche, je te rejoins dans dix minutes, ajouta Harry qui omit de dire qu'il devait aussi se soigner à un endroit très précis très sollicité ces dernières heures.

-Une douche, trouva étrange Lucius.

-Ouais….

-Attends, je t'ai blessé, n'est-ce pas ? s'en voulut l'aristocrate qui n'avait pas été tendre dans ses ébats.

-C'est rien, endors-toi, je reviens de suite….je vais prendre une potion.

-Non ce n'est pas rien, je suis désolé, tu aurais dû me le dire ou m'arrêter.

-T'arrêter, sourit Harry, mais personne n'aurait pu t'arrêter, cela dit Hichito pourrait me soigner, mais je préfère le faire moi-même.

-Harry….

Le jeune homme se pencha vers Lucius et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Chut, ce n'est rien je te dis, la prochaine fois tu feras attention, j'en suis certain.

-Je peux te soigner, viens contre moi, chuchota Malfoy.

-Je sais que ta magie peut me soigner, mais là tu es encore bien trop faible et tu as besoin de tes forces pour redevenir toi-même.

-Faible mais pas impotent, viens contre moi, mon amour, ajouta Lucius avant de laisser sa magie veelane agir sur le corps du plus jeune qui se sentit ragaillardi au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.


	27. Chapter 27

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 27**

Lucius Malfoy aima quand Harry l'embrassa de nouveau avant de partir sous la douche. Pendant des semaines il s'était demandé comment agir, il avait presque tout foiré par empressement par bêtise et par désespoir.

Quand il revint, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Harry se lova naturellement contre l'aristocrate qui resserra ses bras autour de lui.

-Tu sens bon….

-Ton savon, il est au chèvrefeuille je crois, un délice, répondit le jeune homme.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Les regrets ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour, Lucius, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

-Severus ?

-Il nous rejoindra, donne-lui le temps de se poser les bonnes questions.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'abandonne, soupira le serpentard.

-Pas de danger !

-Je suis...

-Arrêtes, Severus reviendra, il me l'a promis.

Lucius gémit, ce qui inquiéta notre gryffondor qui se mit immédiatement sur les genoux pour regarder le veela qui grimaçait de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Mes ailes repoussent, ça fait un mal de chien.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te soulager ? s'enquit Harry. Hiro ou Hichito peuvent t'aider ?

-Non, cela ne servira à rien, ma magie veelane les repoussera automatiquement, même s'ils viennent de toi.

Une heure, une heure que Harry angoissa en regardant le serpentard endurer le mal, puis tout cessa. Lucius retomba sur le lit et reprit son souffle tandis que ses nouvelles ailes se déployaient et les enveloppaient tous les deux comme dans un cocon bienfaisant.

-Merlin, que c'est beau, s'extasia le jeune auror, elles sont si blanches et si douces, ajouta-t-il en promenant ses mains sur les appendices duveteux du veela.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Tu m'as déjà interrogé sur ça, Lucius, je vais bien, répondit Harry qui ne pouvait lâcher les ailes du regard.

-Tant mieux…

L'homme repoussa légèrement son compagnon puis le regarda, obligeant Harry à en faire autant.

-En quittant cette chambre tu ne vas pas faire quelques folies à cause de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous ? s'enquit Lucius avec crainte, lui qui jamais ne s'occupait d'autrui, hormis son fils, stressait pour un autre.

-Genres ?

-Genre dont on ne revient pas…

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'ai subi des choses autrement plus déplaisantes que ça, et ne va pas croire que ce qui s'est passé entre nous était déplaisant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…..

-Il y a tout un tas de raisons pour que tu m'en veuilles, soupira le serpentard qui se leva pour prendre une douche à son tour puis demander aux elfes qu'on leur porte un petit déjeuner.

-Lucius, j'ai aimé chaque seconde avec toi, alors ne te fais pas un film, c'est ridicule.

-Film ?

-C'est moldu.

-Oh ! Sur la terrasse le petit déjeuner, ça te dit ?

-Oui, en plus il fait beau ce matin, et puis Severus ne va plus tarder je pense.

-Oui, je le crois aussi, il m'étonne même qu'il ne soit pas déjà là pour s'assurer que tu es en un seul morceau.

-Cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui, alors on va lui donner tout le temps qu'il aura besoin pour se faire à cette idée d'un couple à trois.

L'aristocrate disparut dans la salle de bain et réapparut trente minutes plus tard, rasé, coiffé et habillé. Pendant ce temps Harry s'était aussi levé et revêtu, quittant à regret le lit douillet où il aurait bien dormi quelques heures de plus.

Assis sur la terrasse, les deux sorciers étaient dans un silence pesant. Ils attendaient le maître des potions, qui, tout le monde le savait, n'avait pas le caractère facile. Aussi quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit et qu'un elfe du manoir alla ouvrir, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une prière muette à Merlin et tous les autres pour que tout se passe bien entre Lucius et Severus.

-On t'attendait, fit l'aristocrate quand Snape arriva sur la terrasse et l'invita à s'asseoir avec un geste élégant de la main. Personne ne vient nous déranger, ordonna Lucius à son elfe qui opina avant de disparaître.

Snape regarda Harry en s'asseyant, son jeune compagnon allait on ne peut mieux et ne semblait pas blessé de quelque façon que ce soit, se rassura-t-il.

Le calme revint, pesant cette fois. Aucun ne se résolvant à prendre la parole. Harry soupira intérieurement puis décida d'engager la conversation avant que la situation embarrassante s'éternise.

-Tu aurais pu me dire bonjour, Sev.

Oui, bon, pensa l'auror, comme entrée en matière il aurait pu faire mieux, là il allait braquer son homme et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Snape grogna puis se leva et tira Harry vers lui avant de lui donner le plus indécent des baisers.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Harry contre sa joue, tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt, non ?

-Pourquoi, tu t'es ennuyé avec Lucius ? Si tu dis oui je ne te croirais pas, plaisanta l'homme avant de retourner s'asseoir pendant que Lucius lui versait un thé bien fort.

-Bon, puisque personne ne veut aborder le sujet brûlant, je vais commencer, clama le gryffondor. Nous sommes devant une situation particulière, cela ne vous a pas échappé ?

Personne ne répondit, peut-être trop heureux que Harry prenne la parole.

-Ouais, va falloir que je développe, ricana le survivant.

-On n'est pas des idiots, Harry, marmonna le maître des potions. On a tous compris que tu as un deuxième compagnon.

-J'ai remarqué, je veux entendre ton point de vue justement…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Ce que tu comptes faire, par exemple.

-Ce que je compte faire ? Pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrais faire quelque chose ?

-Parce que…..parce que tu es le premier concerné !

Lucius regardait tantôt Harry tantôt Severus, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait dire.

-J'aimerai que tu répondes le premier à cette question, que je ne me retrouve pas à défendre ma cause alors que tu as déjà pris une autre décision, asséna Snape qui pensait possible que Harry le rejette pour Lucius, qui, il ne fallait pas s'en cacher, était bien plus beau que lui et bien plus riche aussi.

-Je t'attendais, enfin pour être exact, on t'attendait pour justement en discuter tous les trois et pour te répondre il est hors de question que je te perde, Severus, s'irrita le jeune homme qui pourtant avait décidé de ne pas perdre son sang-froid aujourd'hui.

Lucius reposa sa tasse, il savait son tout nouveau compagnon très amoureux de Severus, il l'avait su dès qu'ils avaient tous les trois commencés leurs sorties quand ils étaient prisonniers de la brume maléfique.

-Reste assis, Lucius, ordonna l'auror quand l'homme fit mine de se lever pour les laisser discuter entre eux. Je n'ai pas fini.

L'aristocrate se rassit et croisa ses longues jambes, attendant la suite et espérant qu'Harry n'allait pas le repousser.

-On est des adultes, réfléchis et matures, alors on va éviter les mouvements d'humeur, ajouta le jeune homme. Je disais donc que Severus est l'homme que j'aime, cependant un héritage magique, indépendant de la volonté de Lucius a fait qu'il est devenu mon deuxième compagnon. Lui aussi il est hors de question que je le perde. Je sais, ce n'est pas facile, moi-même j'ai encore des difficultés à le croire et je prends sur moi pour ne pas paniquer quand je pense à tout ce qu'on va dire sur nous et plus spécialement la Gazette du Sorcier qui va faire des records de vente avec notre histoire.

-Je m'occuperai d'eux, affirma Lucius qui ouvrit enfin la bouche pour s'exprimer et rassurer son jeune amant.

-Comment tu vas faire ? interrogea Snape, cette punaise de Rita Steekers est un vrai poison provocateur.

-J'ai des relations dans le journal et des actions, le cas échéant je l'achèterai si la punaise, comme le dit si bien Severus, nous pose problème. Son cas sera vite résolu.

-Sûr, c'est une bonne nouvelle, gloussa Harry, depuis le temps qu'elle me cherche celle-là, ça lui fera des pieds !

Snape savait qu'Harry allait s'attacher au serpentard blond et ce n'était pas la première fois que ce sentiment l'effleurait. Il en avait pris son parti mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas difficile à entendre. Harry et Lucius avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit, quand il y pensait ça faisait mal de les imaginer dans un lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, nus, mélangeant leurs fluides et leurs odeurs, alors oui c'était douloureux de les voir là, l'un en face de l'autre, déjà un peu complices.

L'aristocrate s'était de nouveau tu, conscient du mal-être de son ami de toujours.

-Mon amour, dit Harry en se levant et en s'approchant du maître des potions, rien ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi, à trois on peut réussir à faire de notre vie quelque chose de bien, j'en suis persuadé.

-Ton veela n'a encore rien dit sur le sujet, aurait-il peur de s'exprimer ? demanda Snape en gardant son calme.

-Non, répondit le veela en question. Je respecte le fait que vous soyez unis bien avant que j'entre en scène, je pense donc qu'il est légitime que vous vous exprimiez en premier.

Snape apprécia la délicatesse de Lucius qui aurait pu exiger d'être le dominant, chose qu'il venait de refuser de son propre chef en utilisant ses propres mots même s'il fallait lire entre les lignes. Il l'en remercia silencieusement.

-Je crois qu'il ne sera pas aisé pour Severus et moi d'être ce que nous sommes pour toi, Harry, ajouta l'aristocrate, si toutefois nous consentons à vivre à trois.

-Je suis d'accord, affirma Snape après un temps infiniment long pour les deux autres suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Comment allons-nous faire alors ? demanda l'auror.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-On ne va pas habiter chacun dans une maison quand même, si !

-Le manoir me semble idéal, proposa le veela qui aimait beaucoup son confort. Il y a beaucoup plus de place, il sera impossible de se marcher dessus.

Snape et Harry opinèrent.

-Mais je garde mon chez moi, avertit Harry. Severus a perdu la sienne, cela ne sera donc pas problème…..

-Potter, je te prierai de ne pas étaler ma vie privée….

-Je te signale que maintenant Lucius fait partie de ta vie privée et qu'en plus c'est ton ami depuis que vous êtes enfants, les secrets entre nous c'est terminée !

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as perdu ta maison ? Je ne savais pas !

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Si, au contraire ça l'est, je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup à cause des souvenirs qu'elle renfermait….Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour qu'on ne te la détruise pas.

-Elle a été complètement démolie, le sujet est clos, ronchonna Snape, revenons à notre discussion.

-Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda Harry qui sentit un malaise monter au plus profond de lui.

-Je veux une chambre bien à moi, je refuse de dormir…..

-Avec moi, termina Lucius.

-En effet.

Harry ne l'avait pas senti arriver celle-là, pourtant il aurait dû se douter que Severus allait poser des difficultés. En même temps il ne pouvait lui en vouloir et il comprenait parfaitement ses raisons.

Les deux serpentards, malgré une amitié indéfectible, n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors parler de relations sexuelles entre eux était du domaine de l'impossible…pour le moment du moins.

-Pas de souci, répondit le survivant qui aurait préféré une autre solution et qui se demanda en son for intérieur comment il allait agencer leurs nuits avec les deux têtes de mule qui étaient en ce moment même inquiets pour lui en voyant son visage se décomposer lentement. Les problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon et pour être complétement honnête il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça.

Harry se versa une autre tasse de thé pour occuper ses mains tremblantes. Snape se leva, fit poser sa tasse à Harry et l'enveloppa dans ses bras alors que Lucius qui avait aussi esquissé un mouvement pour se lever, resta assis pour ne pas embarrasser son ami.

-Laisse-moi le temps de digérer toute cette histoire, mon amour, le réconforta le serpentard aux yeux noirs. Cesses de trembler pour nous, nous verrons au fur et à mesure comment nous comporter. Je promets de faire des efforts, ça te va ?

Snape avait parlé normalement pour que Lucius entende ses paroles. Lentement les choses se mettaient en place, il suffisait seulement d'avoir de la bonne volonté.


	28. Chapter 28

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 28**

Deux jours et demi plus tard, un matin, Severus et Harry transféraient leurs malles et affaires au manoir Malfoy pendant que celui-ci était au ministère pour régler un problème important. Lucius avait fait préparer deux chambres, l'une pour Severus et une autre pour Harry, pour simplifier leur nouvelle vie commune et éviter les jalousies. Il savait qu'ainsi Harry ne sera pas pris entre deux feux, ce qu'il était indéniablement si on y réfléchissait bien. Lucius y avait longuement réfléchi, les mettre d'office tous les trois dans la même chambre aurait été suicidaire pour leur relation. Alors il avait choisi une option un peu plus…équilibrée.

Le maître des potions apprécia la grande chambre aux murs vert pâle, aux meubles couleurs miel ainsi que la grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon qui lui dominait un parc immense. L'homme posa ses malles sur le parquet tout frais ciré puis rangea ses vêtements sans se défaire du sentiment qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place dans ce manoir bien trop luxueux.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda le jeune auror en pointant son nez à la porte.

-Je vais bien y parvenir tout seul, ricana le serpentard.

Harry sourit.

-C'est évident, mais voilà au moins deux minutes que tu tiens cette chemise entre tes mains. Je me suis dit que tu ne savais pas quoi en faire ou alors tu voulais te changer et là je me suis dit qu'effectivement tu pourrais avoir besoin de mon aide, ajouta sournoisement le héros du monde sorcier.

-Hum, j'avoue que l'idée me tente…..

Le maître des potions n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il se retrouva aux prises avec un Potter déboutonnant son vêtement avec dextérité et lui ôta le dit vêtement en à peine quelques secondes.

-J'aime quand tes mains me caressent, avoua Snape en volant un baiser à son compagnon. Je n'aurai pas attendu une minute de plus que tu me rejoignes dans cette chambre.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à nous deux toute la journée et celle d'hier aussi et d'avant hier ?

Les paroles de Harry se perdirent dans le vide tandis que Snape l'embrassait encore. Ce moment bien à eux était un point de repère pour Harry.

Les deux sorciers firent l'amour en prenant leur temps, avec tendresse et passion, alternant les caresses des plus subtiles aux plus osées, sans pudeur comme des amants de longue date qui connaissaient tout de l'autre.

Snape s'enfonça dans son compagnon, à plat ventre sur le lit. Il le recouvrait presque de son grand corps et il se sentait à sa place, se mouvant à l'intérieur, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite quand le désir arriva tandis que le frottement des draps sur le sexe de Harry devenait insupportable.

Snape fit durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme demande grâce pour se libérer, ce qu'il fit quand son amant se raidit entre ses jambes, accédant à sa prière en éjaculant longuement et puissamment puis en s'effondrant sur lui alors qu'il se remettait de son orgasme foudroyant.

Harry se retourna, heureux comme jamais d'être avec Severus qui l'attirait vers lui, une main sur ses fesses et le nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Ils adoraient ces moments intimes, ces moments de tendresse basés sur l'amour dont ils ne pouvaient plus se passer.

A Pré-au-Lard, Lucius Malfoy fulminait littéralement.

-La maison du professeur Snape a été détruite ainsi que tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de sauver. J'exige qu'on la retrouve, qu'elle soit en morceau ou non, et qu'elle soit entièrement reconstruite dans la propriété Malfoy.

Le serpentard était en colère car après être passé au ministère il avait acquis la certitude que Severus avait été personnellement visé puisque la rue Impasse du Tisseurs appartenait à un éminent sorcier qui avait ses entrées chez le ministre en personne. Bien sûr, Lucius n'était pas responsable mais Severus étant son ami, il ne pouvait le laisser sans les souvenirs de sa mère auxquels il tenait tant.

-Monsieur Malfoy, lui assura l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et qui excellait dans sa partie, je fais immédiatement des recherches. Les photos que vous m'avez données de votre ami vont permettre à la magie d'identifier la maison, ainsi il sera plus facile de la localiser. Tout n'est pas perdu.

-Avertissez-moi aussitôt que vous l'aurez trouvé.

-Bien évidement, lord Malfoy.

Lucius savait pertinemment qu'il sera très difficile pour ne pas dire impossible de retrouver la maison de Severus, mais au moins il aura fait le nécessaire s'il y avait encore une chance de mettre la main dessus. Il savait aussi qu'il avait engagé le meilleur et il ne doutait pas que l'homme parviendra à le satisfaire et s'il n'y arrivait pas il savait qu'il aura tout fait pour trouver une solution même si c'était en vain.

Quand l'aristocrate rentra chez lui alors qu'il était près de midi, il alla donner des consignes à un elfe pour avertir que dorénavant ils seraient deux de plus à vivre au manoir et qu'il était primordial que le professeur Snape et Harry Potter se sentent comme chez eux dans cette maison.

-Tu repars à Poudlard demain matin ? s'enquit Harry en se rhabillant.

-Oui, les cours comme tu le sais vont bientôt reprendre, cela dit voilà déjà deux jours que j'y travaille, Minerva veut qu'on prenne de l'avance et puis j'ai des tas de choses à préparer.

-Ouais, moi aussi j'ai des dossiers en retard, il va me falloir du temps pour remettre tout en ordre avec tout ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai commencé depuis deux jours moi aussi, comme toi, pour prendre de l'avance.

-Tu as bien compris que ton ami Ronald est joueur de quidditch et non auror comme toi ? se moqua gentiment le serpentard, et que les vols dans le ministère étaient factices et que vous n'avez pas eu d'accident ?

-L'illusion était parfaite si tu veux savoir, je n'y ai vu que du feu ! Ça n'avait semblé si réel que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre comment Ron était passé de joueur professionnel de quidditch à auror, sourit le gryffondor qui avait raconté à Snape ses péripéties avec Ron. Et puis étrangement ma guérison a été miraculeuse, avoir une tige de fer qui te transperce de part en part c'est déconcertant, j'aurai du mourir ou du moins mettre plus de temps pour me rétablir.

-Les illusions d'Albus étaient criantes de vérité, je me demande encore comment il parvenait à faire ça, et tu n'as pas été le seul à être berné, le rassura Snape en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour aller boire un verre dans le salon cossu de Lucius avant de dîner.

-Tu crois qu'il est rentré ?

-On ne le saura que si on descend.

-J'avoue que cette situation me stresse un peu.

-Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi, mais on a dit qu'on allait faire des efforts, non ? Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

-Non, dans quelques jours on aura pris nos marques je suppose, et ça ira mieux ensuite.

-Je crois aussi, et ton travail et le mien nous empêchera de trop réfléchir.

L'aristocrate posa la Gazette du Sorcier sans douceur sur un guéridon quand Severus et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce. La journée s'annonçait maussade pour l'aristocrate, son veela le perturbait et grondait pourtant Lucius montra un visage paisible même si à l'intérieur de lui tout se bousculait dans une cacophonie douloureuse.

Il savait que cela pouvait survenir, les Veelas n'étaient pas toujours de gentilles créatures, pas monstrueuses non plus, disons qu'elles avaient du caractère et qu'elles le faisaient savoir. Avoir deux compagnons n'était pas gênant pour le veela, mais en cet instant il se sentait ignoré et il n'aimait pas cette indifférence à son égard.

Snape stoppa net et demanda à Harry de rejoindre Lucius. Le maître des potions avait senti l'imperceptible changement chez son ami dont les doigts pianotaient frénétiquement et nerveusement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

-Cela fait un moment que je vous attends, attaqua le serpentard aux yeux gris, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps pour descendre ? Ne me dites pas que déballer vos malles vous a pris la matinée !

Harry allait riposter vertement et fort peu civilement quand Severus lui demanda silencieusement de se taire en posant une main sur son épaule.

-On est désolé, Lucius, capitula Snape, nous ne savions pas que tu étais déjà rentré et que tu nous attendais sinon nous aurions fait au plus vite.

Severus, S'excuser ! s'étonna silencieusement l'auror, voilà qui était extraordinaire.

-Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un chaudron sur le feu, ajouta le maître des potions en disparaissant du salon aussi vite qu'un feu-follet sans laisser à Harry le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait.

Alors là l'auror tomba des nues, quelle mouche avait piqué Severus ? C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait fuir de la sorte, même les monstres de la brume n'avaient pas eu un tel effet sur lui, pensa le jeune auror qui fixait encore la porte comme si Snape allait revenir en clamant que c'était un canular.

Une blague, pouffa soudain Harry, impossible venant de Severus Snape.

Le gryffondor se tourna vers Lucius qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-J'ai loupé un truc ? demanda-t-il, encore éberlué de l'attitude de son amour aux yeux noirs.

C'est là que Harry remarqua l'état de son veela, voilà pourquoi Severus avait quitté le salon aussi vite. Sage décision d'après lui.

Le jeune homme s'avança devant l'aristocrate, l'œil sombre.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup-là à chaque fois que je serais avec Severus, hein ? attaqua-t-il pour mettre les choses au point. On n'est pas resté longtemps ensemble quand même !

-Deux jours, répondit Lucius, presque trois pour être exact.

-Trois ! Mais Lucius je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps avec Severus, j'ai fait du rangement chez moi et je te signale que j'ai repris le travail plus tôt que prévu. Alors tu peux penser ce que tu veux, je ne me sens pas coupable de quoi que ce soit ! Ton veela va devoir apprendre à partager, se radoucit le jeune sorcier.

-C'est normal que je réagisse ainsi, nous n'en sommes qu'au début de notre relation, objecta l'aristocrate qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

-Ouais, peut-être, mais j'ai pris la décision de vivre avec Severus et toi, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu ne vas pas bien, j'essaierai de venir aussi vite que possible.

-Aussi vite que possible ne sera pas suffisant, Harry.

-Tu as bien attendu presque trois jours !

-Ce n'est pas sans conséquence…..

-Quelles conséquences ?

-Peu importe, maintenant tu es là…

-Quelles conséquences ? insista l'auror qui perdait patience quand on ne voulait pas lui répondre.

-Elles sont pour moi, pas pour toi, expliqua Lucius qui pensait ainsi apaiser son compagnon qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Je me fous de ce qui peut m'arriver, je veux que toi tu ailles bien, et Severus aussi. Alors parle-moi des conséquences, bordel !

-Comme tu veux, acquiesça Lucius en se levant. D'abord sache que mon veela, et moi par la même occasion, devons déployer nos ailes.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Parce que tu dois être présent, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi chaque jour pour me ressourcer.

-Je ne savais pas, tu aurais pu me prévenir et je serais venu, comment ça se passe d'ailleurs ?

-As-tu du temps pour moi maintenant ?

-Evidemment que oui !

-Retire ta chemise, intima Lucius qui commença à déboutonner la sienne pour la poser ensuite sur une chaise.

Harry s'approcha de l'homme dont les ailes étaient déployées et se lova dans ses bras, appréciant la douce caresse des plumes sur son corps.

-Cela va suffire pour apaiser ton veela ? demanda Harry qui n'avait aucune idée des besoins de la créature magique.

-Non…..

Harry passa sa main sur le torse de Lucius.

-Je ne suis pas certain de me retenir, Harry.

-Comme la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble ? murmura le survivant en regardant l'aristocrate dans les yeux.

-Peut-être bien, j'ai peur de te faire mal, comme cette nuit-là, justement.

-Six fois, Lucius, je dois dire que tu as de la résistance, sourit Harry.

-Je dirais un trop plein de désir pour mon compagnon et je crois savoir que tu as apprécié chaque seconde passé avec moi, même si je t'ai malmené en quelque sorte.

-C'est vrai, j'ai apprécié chaque instant, avoua le sorcier aux yeux verts alors que le serpentard lui faisait profiter de sa virilité devenue dure en le serrant contre lui.

-Tu ne souffriras plus, je te le promets.

-On ne va pas traverser le manoir dans cet état, dis ! Parce que là moi aussi j'ai un besoin urgent, mon corps brûle d'impatience…..

Harry n'avait pas terminé de parler qu'il se retrouva complétement nu dans la chambre de Lucius.

-Ouais, j'aurai dû me douter que tu avais une idée derrière la tête, sourit le gryffondor.

-Trois jours c'est long…

Les vêtements volèrent dans les quatre coins de la chambre, une petite musique débuta, douce et un parfum arriva à leurs narines, fleuri et boisé. Lucius avait fait les choses en grand, pouffa Harry en voyant du champagne dans un seau remplit de glace avec deux coupes posées sur le côté ainsi qu'un plat de fraises.

-Tu es à moi pour le reste de la journée, susurra l'aristocrate…..

-Et tes affaires ? N'es-tu pas censé être à ton bureau à quatorze heures comme chaque jour ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pris du temps pour toi et dorénavant je le ferai chaque semaine.

-Hum….donc il y a quoi au programme ? demanda perfidement le jeune auror en regardant Lucius nu devant lui, ne cachant rien de son désir pour son compagnon.

-Rien que des réjouissances…..

-Vaste programme, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu es certain de tenir le coup ? ajouta-t-il avec un geste équivoque qui arracha à l'homme un soupir que le plus jeune qualifia de totalement érotique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça….

-Hum…

C'est le seul mot qu'Harry parvint à dire avant que l'aristocrate l'embrasse à pleine bouche et le serre contre lui tandis que les ailes soyeuses rentraient se mettre bien sagement à l'abri des perversités de son possesseur.

C'était une délicieuse torture que de se dire que sitôt fini Lucius, loin d'être soulagé, avait encore envie de se fondre dans son compagnon. La virilité du veela brûlait d'envie, ses mains empoignaient le corps du plus jeune pour le plier à sa volonté et plonger entre ses fesses dans un corps à corps sulfureux.

Lucius se raidit pour la deuxième fois, toujours pas apaisé, le sexe douloureux de désir et déjà suintant d'anticipation pour remettre ça.

-Stop, souffla Harry, laisses-moi quelques secondes pour récupérer des forces.

-Epuisé ? sourit l'homme.

-Ta magie m'épuise, en effet.

-Ma magie ?

-Elle prend et redonne, ça fatigue…..

-C'est normal, mon ange, le rassura Lucius en le prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux. Nos magies se partagent, j'aurai dû t'en parler avant.

-Sinon donnes-moi un peu de temps, demanda de nouveau Harry qui se sentait trop faible pour suivre Lucius dans une autre partie de sexe intense.

L'homme se leva puis demanda à ses elfes un plateau bien rempli qu'ils lui apportèrent de suite.

-Mange, prends ton temps, l'invita le serpentard en s'asseyant au bord du lit tout en déposant le plateau sur les genoux de gryffondor qui le remercia d'un sourire.

Le reste de la journée se termina dans le lit du blond, entre caresses, murmures, soupirs et cris de plaisir.

-Tu as raison sur un point, je ne ressens aucune douleur.

-Je te l'avais promis, non ?

-Ouais, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

-On descend ? demanda Lucius.

-Hum, oui, Severus doit nous attendre, dommage qu'il soit aussi buté.

-Je suis bien de ton avis, on n'arrivera bien à le faire changer d'avis, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, j'espère sincèrement qu'il va fléchir, c'est fou ce qu'il peut être têtu !

Harry et Lucius s'habillèrent puis descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le maître des potions qui sirotait un bourbon bien tranquillement assis devant la cheminée.


	29. Chapter 29

**Prisonniers de Poudlard 29**

Deux mois plus tard, un vendredi, alors qu'il venait de terminer sa journée de travail, Harry décida de ne pas rentrer de suite au manoir. La fin d'après-midi était un peu fraîche mais il avait envie de flâner dans les rues de Londres et même de s'arrêter dans un pub pour déguster une bière. De toute façon Severus et Lucius étant occupés ils n'allaient pas lui en vouloir de se prendre un peu de temps pour lui et avec de la chance ils se s'apercevront pas qu'il n'était pas revenu à la maison de suite.

Les mains dans les poches et sa sacoche à l'épaule, le jeune sorcier parcourut les rues du centre-ville avec plaisir, prenant son temps, regardant les nouveautés et s'attardant devant les vitrines qui présentaient les vêtements à la mode qui lui faisaient tant défaut ces derniers mois.

Le gryffondor ne résista pas au plaisir d'acheter deux costumes, un gris clair et un noir en deux coupes différentes mais néanmoins magnifiques, et deux chemises blanches transparentes, de quoi affoler ses deux compagnons qu'il allait attiser au plus haut point. Trop facile avec Lucius et Severus. Harry avait, malgré lui, la lourde tâche de les réunir, pas si évident que ça avec ces deux têtes de mule qui restaient sur leur position et s'il laissait les choses en l'état il n'était pas prêt de voir les deux serpentards faire le premier pas l'un vers l'autre.

Le jeune homme décida dans la foulée d'inviter le samedi soir les deux sorciers chez Tarchinini, un restaurant italien pour les fins gastronomes. Il connaissait le cuisinier, Dean Thomas, qui n'aura aucun mal à lui obtenir une réservation pour samedi soir.

Quand Harry rentra au manoir Malfoy, personne ne lui fit de remarque, Lucius et Severus savaient que cela pouvait le mettre en colère et qu'il ne sera pas aisé de l'apaiser ensuite.

-Hum, des lasagnes au saumon ! j'adore ça, dit l'auror en s'asseyant à table. J'espère que vous m'en avez laissé !

-Assieds-toi, Potter, et mange.

-Je vais faire ça, Snape, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé.

Le maître des potions eut un rictus. Il avait là un sacré caractère son compagnon, et la langue bien pendue mais surtout il avait d'autres atouts non négligeables.

Curieusement Lucius n'intervint pas et garda son calme, continuant de dîner comme si tout allait bien, se posant même la question de savoir si Harry ne s'amusait pas à les défier pour le simple plaisir de provoquer des joutes verbales pour son amusement personnel.

Le repas se passa bien et les trois hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien, préférant que cela reste léger pour ne pas amener de conflits inutiles.

-Demain soir je vous invite au restaurant, je sais que le délai est un peu court mais je me suis renseigné, vous ne faites rien, libres comme l'air…tous les deux.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, Harry !

-Oui, pourquoi, ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

-Nous sommes libres, répondirent Lucius et Severus, mais la prochaine fois préviens-nous deux à trois jours à l'avance, ajouta Lucius.

-J'y penserai, bien, là je vous laisse, j'ai des tas de trucs à faire…..

-Tu ressors ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'aristocrate tout en restant pondéré dans ses propos.

-Non, j'ai des dossiers à compléter, je les ai ramené avec moi, ici je serais plus au calme qu'au bureau.

-Il y a un bureau à l'étage, deux portes après celle de ta chambre, tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux.

-Oui, merci, Lucius, j'aime assez être à jour et le faire sur mon lit ce n'était pas top.

-Tu aurais pu demander ou simplement faire le tour des pièces pour trouver ton bonheur…

-Tu m'excuseras mais je ne suis pas encore habitué à me croire chez moi !

-As-tu visité le manoir au moins ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Alors je te suggère de le faire, Harry, il faut que tu te familiarises avec les lieux.

-Je le ferais, t'inquiète, assura le jeune homme avant de disparaître de la pièce en coup de vent pour visiter les autres salles et se trouver un endroit bien à lui pour en faire son bureau.

Samedi soir, Harry se mit sur son trente-et-un. Il était magnifique dans son costume noir rehaussé par sa chemise blanche. Il s'était rasé et parfumé et avait quitté le manoir en avance en demandant à un elfe de prévenir Lucius et Severus qu'il les attendrait sur place.

Le restaurant est classe, pensa de suite l'aristocrate quand il pénétra à l'intérieur avec Severus tandis qu'un maître d'hôtel s'avançait vers eux pour les conduire à leur table. Harry avait du goût donc tout n'était pas perdu.

Deux rangées plus loin Lucius aperçut son démon aux yeux verts qui discutait avec un autre homme. Ils semblaient amis, un peu trop même.

-Inutile de les fusiller du regard, Lucius, se moqua Snape. Dean Thomas est un camarade de Poudlard de Harry. Il est cuisinier dans ce restaurant, très bon cuisinier paraît-il.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-On ne peut pas effacer des années d'espionnage d'un simple coup de baguette, rétorqua le maître des potions en pinçant les lèvres. J'aime savoir où je mets les pieds.

-Tu t'es renseigné sur cet endroit ?

-En effet….question de prudence.

-Pourquoi ? tu as peur que le maître d'hôtel t'étouffe avec une langouste ? se moqua Lucius, ou bien qu'il te noie dans un bol de potage aux potirons ?

-Moques-toi, crétin, ma paranoïa t'a plusieurs fois sauvé les fesses !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais là tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Messieurs, je vois que vous êtes en grande forme, sourit Harry qui venait de s'asseoir à table. Vous avez commandé ?

-Non, Potter, on t'attendait, on ne voulait pas déranger ta discussion très importante avec Thomas qui semblait s'éterniser.

Lucius rit sous cape. Heureusement que Severus n'était pas jaloux sinon il ne resterait plus rien de ce cuisinier.

-Je vous recommande la langouste, Dean m'a dit qu'elle fondait dans la bouche…..

-Je crois que Severus va éviter la langouste, pouffa Lucius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Potter, n'écoutes pas cet imbécile, il veut se rendre intéressant.

-Bon, arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gosses, j'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée avec vous deux, et ça commence par un bon repas.

Les trois hommes discutèrent tranquillement et dégustèrent leur assiette avec gourmandise. Ils n'étaient pas pressés de quitter les lieux, ils se sentaient bien dans cet endroit cossu et discret ou personne ne venait les ennuyer.

-On finit la soirée chez nous ? interrogea Harry alors que Severus discutait de la possibilité d'arranger à sa guise l'ancien laboratoire du manoir.

-Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Lucius en se levant, j'ai une bouteille d'armagnac qui ne demande qu'à être ouverte.

Snape opina et se leva à son tour, prêt à faire un mauvais sort à la bouteille de Lucius même s'il avait perçu l'empressement de Harry de mener la soirée à son gré.

Trois heures plus tard et deux bouteilles d'armagnac, dans le salon de l'aristocrate, trois hommes riaient comme des gosses qui venaient de faire une vilaine farce.

Lucius et Severus étaient assis sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry, face à eux, était dans un fauteuil, les pieds déchaussés posées sur la petite table, un verre à la main, regardant sournoisement ses deux compagnons sous ses cils légèrement baissés avec des idées sexuelles plein la tête.

Les deux idiots face à lui n'étaient pas ivres, pas tout à fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait un peu de laisser-aller juste de quoi les amener dans un lit tous les trois sans que Severus rechigne. Lui faire comprendre qu'il sera bien mieux avec eux que seul dans son grand lit à utiliser sa main quand lui se trouvait avec Lucius.

-On y va, dit subitement le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Les autres suivirent sans poser de questions. Harry sourit quand Snape entra derrière eux et referma la porte sans penser à regagner sa propre chambre.

Le maître des potions ricana intérieurement, Harry pensait vraiment que Lucius et lui avaient perdu leurs facultés de raisonnement ? Ils avaient bu, oui, mais pas au point de voir où le satané gamin voulait en venir.

Lucius fut le premier allongé sur le grand lit, encore vêtu, mais pas pour longtemps. L'autre serpentard fit sournoisement semblant d'avoir des difficultés pour ôter ses chaussures et pour parfaire l'illusion, trébucha contre le pied d'une chaise en poussant un juron.

-Je vais t'aider, se proposa le jeune homme en poussant Snape vers le lit, puis en l'asseyant d'autorité avant de le déshabiller puis de le recouvrir avec le drap de soie vert pâle. Tu seras mieux comme ça, plus à ton aise, non ?

Harry en prenait trop à son aise, justement, gronda Snape. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser manipuler aussi facilement. Cette idée grotesque venait de Lucius qui avait prévu un truc du genre venant du plus jeune. Comment il avait pu deviner que Harry allait devenir aussi sournois ?

Snape aurait pu sortir de la chambre, mais en discutant la veille avec Lucius il avait cédé. Raisonnablement il ne pouvait continuer de faire comme si dormir avec Harry et Lucius ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ses sentiments pour Lucius se forgeront au fil du temps, il en était persuadé, Lucius aussi sinon il n'aurait pas mis le sujet sur le tapis hier quand Harry était absent du manoir.

Le gryffondor, convaincu d'avoir le contrôle, se trouva dépourvu quand Severus se tourna vers lui avec un rictus victorieux sur les lèvres et que l'aristocrate le bloqua sur le matelas, entre eux.

-Vous avez fait semblant, accusa-t-il, ce n'est pas du jeu !

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme toi qui a tenté de nous enivrer pour arriver à tes fins, riposta Snape.

-C'est pas vrai…bon si un peu, admit le jeune sorcier, mais avoue, Severus, que…..

-Je n'avoue rien du tout !

-Mais tu restes, non ?

-Je reste.

-Vous avez fini de bavarder ? ronchonna Lucius. Severus a décidé d'un rapprochement, on en a discuté hier, alors maintenant on peut passer à autre chose ?

-Par autre chose, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

L'aristocrate ricana.

-Dans cette chambre il n'y a plus que nous trois, ajouta Lucius. Personne ne commande, avertit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ! j'ordonne moi !

-Tu as tendance, oui.

-Ok, on fait comme tu as dit, céda le jeune homme qui avouait bien volontiers qu'il avait des dispositions de chef.

Severus ricana, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

La nuit que les trois sorciers passèrent s'avéra magnifique. Un mélange d'amour et de désir avec un soupçon d'humour qui les amena bien réveillés jusqu'au petit matin. Le costume de Harry avait volé dans les airs ainsi que tout le reste de ses vêtements.

Allongé sur le ventre, repu, éreinté et certainement endolori, Harry grogna quand Snape passa sur lui pour descendre du lit.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Non…..je reviens, j'ai faim.

-Tu penses à moi s'il te plaît, du café et des croissants. N'oublies pas Lucius.

-Pas de danger !

Harry se retourna vers le blond qui avait fermé ses yeux alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé ? demanda le jeune sorcier presque en chuchotant. Je te signale que je suis crevé là et ton sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Tu as une idée délirante derrière la tête, j'en suis certain.

-Tu crois vraiment que ta nuit est terminée ?

-Oui….

-Tu fais une grosse erreur, mon cœur.

Harry ricana puis son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand l'aristocrate s'assit d'un mouvement de rein sur ses fesses puis commença à caresser ses hanches dans un long mouvement paresseux.

-Toujours raide ? Je me demande comment tu peux tenir aussi longtemps, Lucius.

-Tu es ma source d'inspiration et mon veela à des ressources insoupçonnées. Grâce à lui je peux être au mieux de ma forme plus longtemps que toi certainement.

-Sur, répondit Harry tandis que Lucius s'insérait en lui lentement en fermant les yeux de félicité.

-Je dormirais des heures avec toi en moi, chuchota Harry la joue collée contre l'oreiller.

-Et moi je resterai en toi plus souvent si je le pouvais…..

-Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, ricana Snape en revenant dans la chambre avec son plateau dans les mains.

-Pose ça et rejoins-nous, mon amour.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire, répondit Severus avant de sa coucher près de Harry qui remua et se tortilla pour mordiller le sexe du maître des potions qui siffla d'anticipation.

Lucius commença à bouger quand Harry avala la virilité de Snape qu'il aspira avec avidité. Les trois sorciers s'offrirent une séance brûlante de sexe, s'éclatant comme si leur nuit n'avait pas eu lieu puis ils retombèrent sur le lit, essoufflés, les jambes emmêlées, les draps froissés et salis.

-Je suis mort, souffla le plus jeune tandis que Snape faisait léviter vers eux le plateau du petit déjeuner.

-La journée va être belle, dit Lucius.

-La vie va être belle, rectifia Harry, que demander de plus pour nous trois ?

-Rien, en effet, approuva Severus Snape, nous avons tout ce que nous désirons.

Harry sourit, Severus avait raison, ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ici dans cette chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'enquit l'aristocrate en voyant le plus jeune s'installer confortablement, calant son oreiller sous sa tête sans même recouvrir son corps entièrement nu.

-Je dors, Lucius…..j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper, moi !

-Bonne idée, trancha Severus en faisant comme son compagnon, moi aussi je dormirai bien quelques heures de plus.

Lucius se cala à son tour, après tout, pensa-t-il, avec Harry et Severus à ses côtés il était bien alors pourquoi faire l'effort de se lever et quitter leur chaleur ?

-Harry, ne mange pas ce que j'ai ajouté sur le plateau, prévint Snape en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je lui ai demandé de me porter des choses, répondit Lucius.

-Quel genre de chose ?

-Tu verras quand tu seras reposé…..je sens que ça va te plaire….

-Ben alors pourquoi on attend ?

-Plus tard, Potter, dors et tais-toi, grogna Snape en amenant le corps de Harry plus près de lui. Fais confiance à Lucius, tu n'as encore rien vu, ni subit d'ailleurs.

-Je veux savoir là !

La vie de ses trois hommes allait être plus facile. Plus de Voldemort, plus de Fudge, plus de Dumbledore dans les pattes pour leur pourrir la vie. Lucius avait main mise sur le ministère, avec lui un survivant, héros du monde sorcier ce qui ne gâchait rien, un ancien espion, mangemort et terrible maître des potions, pas de quoi s'en faire dorénavant pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

La vie allait être belle, comme l'avait si bien dit Harry et jamais paroles n'avaient été si douces à entendre et ce n'était pas ses deux compagnons qui allaient dire le contraire.

^o^o^

Une histoire de terminée, espérons qu'elle vous aura plu. D'autres vont venir, faut juste du temps pour les finir, les corriger et les taper. Merci à toutes d'avoir pris le temps de lire et je vous dis à la prochaine.

Sorciere noire


End file.
